Freedom finally
by The lady in the veil
Summary: [Okay people this story has too many Grammatical Mistake, so if your a person who can't bear a single vowel wrong, i dare you to read it] This story is basically about a school in which the boys rule , the girls are put off as slaves by the boys , now what does our brunette have to say in this (a tat bit of romance , and a bucket full of friendship, rated "T" for safety")
1. introduction

Okay , guys I hope you're not mad at me for deleting the story "two different stars" , I don't think you like it either , because I myself lost interest on it , and even if you did like it , (which would probably surprise me) , I can't really do anything , but if you really want to revive that story PM me, _**I'll try to**_ make a better story out of it okay, so off we go with this story,

* * *

_** A woman can preach, a woman can work, a woman can fight ,a woman can build , a woman can rule, a woman can destroy , as much as a man can….**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

"Mikan get up , honey you need to be there in your new school by 15 minutes" my mom screamed.

15 minutes , that's it I can sleep a little more , wait what ? 15 minutes , damn I'm late at the first day of school , you've got to be kidding me , I thought as I got of my bed and made my way into the bathroom.

I got dressed within 15 minutes , (I know pretty abnormal for a girl to get dressed in 15 min(

"Mum how much time does it take for me to reach the academy , if I leave now?" I questioned , putting my shoes.

"Hmm , a half – an hour , but judging by your speed you might reach there by 10 minutes" she said care freely

Mom , just because I'm good at running doesn't really imply that I'd reach their faster I said drinking orange juice,

"Bet" she asked childishly , now I'm getting the point , where I got my childishness from,

"Enjoy your day honey , I'll be there on Saturday , I want to know every detail of your day , and how you got into your first detention," she chirped happily,

Yeah I know what you might be feeling , "Is she a mad women encouraging her daughter to get detention?", she's normal I made her go to the psychiatrist _**TWICE**_ to check her sanity level , it's normal , okay you might be getting confused here the reason my mom is so care-free on my education is because I am from a family where woman are considered equal and have been paid high respect, and the boys in our family don't get into trouble, the girls do , if the girl has not got detention in the first week then the impossible has happened, my dad's side has thought me never to back down , to remain strong no matter what may be the circumstances, you could tell that I'm strong cause I have been thought many things like karate, taekwondo , judo , you name it , I know it, but that doesn't mean I am perfect girl , you can just state me to be "different" , another thing about me is that when I'm angry or in a fighting mode my eyes turn red , I'd love to tell you more about me but right now I got to hurry,

Soon enough I reached the gates of my new school , Gakuen Alice , it's a elite school, I got in by scholarship if you're wondering, my family is rich but you see they thought me one more thing , to be independent ,all I have learnt about this school till now is that this school is not only for elite , but for alice users okay you might not be getting it , alice user are the ones which posses special powers to modify them the government has made schools , Gakuen alice is the most famous one,

If in case you're wondering what's my alice, then it's nullification, S.C.P(steal-copy-erase alice), inserting alice , the parents can talk to their pupils at the weekends , their allowed to go out on that time to their homes just for a day and interact with parents, something like a reality check you could say ,

Apart from these facts I've heard rumors that the girls are treated like crap here and the guys rule, the school can't do anything because the leader of the guys had the school under his thumb, oh and a another thing I've heard that is every new girl is the new victim ,

The gates opened signaling I could go in, and so I did, though for some stupid reason I thought this step is gonna be the starting of a journey of million miles,

the moment I entered I saw this weird guy with blond hair , you might be thinking why am I referring him as "weird guy" , that's because he looks like a girl and a boy , now don't question me , I swear if you were here you would think the same thing , anyways he might have noticed me so he made his way to me ,

"hello, little one aren't you new student ?" he asked happily,

"isn't that obvious sensei?" I replied sweat dropping ,

"What did you call me?" he asked widening is eyes and his face dropping,

"Sensei?" I said with a questioning look,

"You called me sensei?" he inquired ,emphasizing the "sensei"

"Yeah" I said now literally thinking I did a mistake getting into this academy,

then the unexpected happened , he picked me up and literally started dancing with me in happiness, I freaked out so I screamed as high as I could,

"Narumi , your scaring her "commented another person, I didn't notice he was there.

He put me down and asked forgiveness from me,

"It's just that no one gives me respect her , anymore" he said with sadness evident in his tone ,

"Oh " was all I could say ,

"Okay so I'm your homeroom teacher for this academic year" he said , I lost my breath the second he told that, I have to bear up with this guy as homeroom teacher? I think I'll be having a trip to the Asylum because of this sole reason.

"Oh and Mikan- chan , I hope you'll survive here , and have a….uh good year" he said as if trying to convince himself it's not a lie,

"Thank you sensei" I said bowing my head a little,

"He's just a bit… you know .. abnormal , anyways my name is Misaki I am your Physical training instructor " , he said whilst introducing himself normally unlike my homeroom teacher

"Bye misaki-sensei" the blond haired man said not giving me a chance to give my introduction to my P.T sensei

"Now off we go to your class" he said taking my hand and joyfully walking to the class,

He's lost it I thought

"Until I call you don't come in" he instructed, I peeped through the small hole to get a little information about what was happening inside , the class could be described in one word.

_**Chaos**_

The girls were in a small corner , and the guys had literally had occupied the whole darn room, they were throwing things at the girls, but the girls didn't retort nor did they react , instead they hid their faces, some boys were even ordering them , and they did nothing but follow it, and like it was something like girls were their slaves,

"Hello everyone" Narumi said with his words drenched in happiness ,

"Wassup gay-freak" asked a student,

oh my god how can they disrespect a teacher like that,

Narumi ignored it and continued talking

" we have a new student , please welcome her " Narumi said with a smile, all the boy's ears perked up at the word "her", how disgusting

"Anyone has questions for her" Narumi sensei questioned the crowd, many hands were raised particularly by boys,

First question was from some red –haired guy

"Are you still virgin?"

"Yeah, and your problem is ?" I said weirding out a bit,

The next few questions came up only revolving my sex life, and then this question came up in which I was taken aback totally, and nonetheless it was _very very_ insulting for a girl -

"Are you sure you're not on your periods ? cause your turning red in every two seconds" said a stoic boy in the corner , he had raven hair and crimson eyes , a vein popped out from my head , the nerve of this guy .

"Dude , you have practically no right to question about my personal life, and I definitely do not want to give answers to anyone who I consider as a mere stranger such as you , so I'd be happy if you keep your senseless way of questioning a new person wit yourself , thank you very much" I told with every ounce of anger I had within myself , since the moment they started questioning me with those questions.

Everyone in the class including the teacher were literally like – "Did she just say that?"

Some guys stood up in defense and , were heading towards , oh boy here we go again ,

"Who have you the right to insult Nat-", they were shortly cut off by another had which shot up

I looked up and to my surprise this time , it was a girl,I raised a brow , as sigh for her to approach her question to me,

"what's your name?" she questioned sincerely ,

"Mikan sakura yukihira" I chirped with at most happiness that there is someone who is human, humanoid or whatsoever,

Narumi sensei might have sensed the awkwardness ,

"Class , it's free period , and Mikan-chan your place is next to Imai-chan, speaking Imai –chan where is she ? ,is she absent ?" he said pointing to a window seat , wait

"Did he just say "Imai-chan" ?" I thought, then the door creaked open revealing a girl covering her bangs she was so familiar to me,

Imai chan why were absent please explain your tardiness narumi said,

"I was just late" she said emotionlessly yet in a dying voice,

"Ho-Hotaru ?" I questioned,

She looked up , and literally lost her balance , she was gonna fall, I rushed to her side and caught her

"Mikan ?" she asked with a tint of not believing the fact that I'm actually here,

"Hello , Hotaru" I said with the most big smile on my face

Finally I'm able to meet her

The girl who was taken away from me,

The one who was my first friend , as I was hers

The girl who helped me in the times I needed her

The girl who gave me the biggest happiness of my life

The girl who couldn't bear me cry,

The only reason why I smile when I see crabs

The only reason why I'm here,

My best friend

_Hotaru Imai…_

* * *

How was it ?

Please let me get an idea of what you think about it


	2. oh boy here we go again

So this is the second chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own gakuen alice, I won only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes , you just need someone to be there , to help you , to love you , to **__**protect **__**you**_

_**from everything out there .**_

* * *

_Mikan's pov_

I was going to blast out of my volcano of happiness I finally met her , but reality hit me that was standing in front of a class where I have got a battalion of boys behind me to screw me , and the teacher just scurried out ,

"Hotaru , stand tall , keep your head high" I said making her stand, this is the same line when one of us our sad, and we are unable to believe in ourselves,

She nodded and stood,

"Come on , your my partner" I said holding her hand ,

"But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna screw you for leaving me suddenly in the middle of the year" I added she straitened when I said that,

"What's wrong with you?" I asked poking her childishly ,

" Mikan why on earth-" she was cut off by her eyes widening from something she's seeing behind me? , I turned back to see the same group of guys who were coming towards me when I insulted that freak ,

"What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly , highly doubting that they are here for a friendly-chat ,

"How dare you insult Natsume-sama?" Questioned a red-hair dude , the same one who asked me the first question,

"First of all who the heck Is Natsumi or who so ever ?" I asked with a Does-that-person-even-exist look on my face,

"He is the leader ,said the other white-haired dude pointing towards a crimson-eyes lad,

"Wait , is your hair dyed or is it natural ?" I asked with fascination in my eyes ,

"Natural" , he replied furrowing his eye brows wondering why I asked that question,

"Wow , I didn't know natural hair with the colour white existed" I said putting my finger on my cheek and transforming into a thinking position

"We are not here to discuss which colour you think exist or which does not" another voice spoke , who I think is the leader of the pack.

"Then what are you here for, please elaborate" I questioned back almost immediately , the leader who had yellow eyes , what is he a basilisk ? , okay from now I'll refer to him as yellow-eyed monster,

"she should be punished for the crime she has committed" another dude to the yellow-eyed monster ,

"sure she will I definitely won't hesitate to use my alice on her" smirked the yellow-eyed monster ,

To surprise the guys , I decided to play along I didn't activate my alice , and I even had curiosity to find out what is this guy's alice that he's thinking he's the king of earth, I found my knees were weakening and there came a point where I was kneeling , now I get it this green -eyed monster's alice was the body-control alice,

"Now , ask forgiveness from Natsume-sama" he commanded pointing towards the crimson-eyed freak

"I am sorry…. For not being sorry , because you're not worth to get forgiveness from me " I said getting up with ease

Everyone including the freak had this questioning look on their face how -on-earth-did-she-do-that?

No one said anything until

"What are you all doing there?" questioned a harsh voice , I diverted my sight to look who was the owner of the voice, it was a teacher who had a frog on its shoulder? , what the hell is wrong with the teachers in this school? Everyone scrambled back to their seats,

"And you must be the new girl , am I right?" he inquired,

"Without a doubt sir , I am the new transfer" I rejoined politely , he seemed to be pleased by my answer , maybe because in this school , he might be getting a brain tumor because of the utter stupidity of these ignorant fools,

"Please be seated everyone" he said more like commanded, he asked me to come on to the board for solving a sum , like heck it was a cup of tea for me , soon it was break time , I had to go to the office so I rushed there first , while coming back there was no one around and I collided with a very furious Hotaru

"Mikan what on earth are you doing here?" demanded a very irritated Hotaru ,

"Me , I just came to you know count the chalks" I said sarcastically ,

"Shut up Mikan, answer my question properly" she fumed.

"No letters ",

"No contact",

"No note",

"No explanation, what do you expect my condition to be , tell me Hotaru Imai" I demanded ,

"I'm sorry , Mikan but that doesn't give me an reason , for why you are here?" she said,

"I'm here for you had left me without even telling me the cause and I vowed that I will find you and never leave you again" I replied,

" But Mikan you have to transfer back , you can't stay here , this place is _**Dangerous**_ , it's definitely not made for the likes of you" Hotaru remarked ,

"Hotaru, I am staying here whether you like it or not" I said in a disagreeing tone,

"You don't understand do you?" she sighed,

"Then make me understand" I said softly, this was the end of our argument, I had closed my eyes to calm down ,

"First of all Hotaru I am not going to leaving this school , second of all why do you want me to leave you?, and what the hell is wrong with you look so tired?" I bellowed ,

"If you want to know so badly , then come with me" she replied calmly , and pulled me with her , we got into a very dark place , now generally my family has taught me almost everything apart from not getting scared ghosts, I'm a chicken when it comes out to stay in the dark , we were near a lake though it was pretty

"Hotaru , why are we in the northern forest ?" I mumbled nervously ,

"Your still scared of the dark" she questioned ,

"Well, duh obviously" I am I said clinging around her ,as she pressed a button a small screen came up,

"Password please" said robotic voice,

"Mikan sakura" Hotaru, at this point I was a bit overjoyed that Hotaru had my name as the password, a door slide open, inside there was a lab , all kinds weird of things , like guns , not the types which are used in battlefields,

"Ne , Hotaru what is this place?" I asked with a questioning look.

"It's my lab , I have invention alice , I invent things" she replied ,

"Okay , but why are we here?" I said,

"Can you stop questioning ?" she asked,

"You already know I can't my mouth shut , then why are you asking ?" I grinned ,

"Point to be noted" she muttered,

"Now see here , I have put cameras all around the school to know what is happening where , and all these cameras are connected to my laptop and my bracelet which has a 3-d projection" she said pointing towards her laptop and bracelet which was emerald in color,

"Okay, but why are you telling me this when it has no relation to topic I'm talking with you?" I vocalized,

"Look , Mikan the reason I was sent here was to handle these guys , and turn Gakuen Alice into a normal co-ed school , but I couldn't because they were out of my hand I couldn't even get anyone to help me out, as they were so afraid of Natsume Hyuuga , the leader of the boys , he alone can control them , and they only let him to control themselves" Hotaru simplified ,

"Okay who's this Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked,

"He's the heir of the Blaze corporations , the most famous and a world-renowned corporation , not to mention the richest too , He has crimson eyes and raven hair , most of the girls refer to him as Adonis , he's smart , intelligent, cold and stoic , and he is the current student council president" she explained,

"Wait , crimson eyes and raven hair , why does that sound familiar?" I mumbled,

"He was there in our class today , surprisingly because he usually bunks classes" Hotaru said,

"Now , I remember he's the guy I offended a bit right" I phrased,

"You what?" she questioned with her pupils widening ,

"I just offended him a bit cause he was asking a embarrassing question , okay I might have reacted furiously I replied with emphasis on "might"

"No wonder , those guys were after you in the class today , Do you know what trouble you've got yourself into ?" she enjoined ,

"Nope" I said nonchalantly ,

"Dear lord, why didn't you give this girl some brains in charity" Hotaru sighed,

"Hey " I said clearly offended by her statement ,

"Mikan , he can do absolutely anything and everything , and now that you have offended him , are you even aware from consequences?" she questioned

"Nope" I said nonchalantly ,

"Then let me do the honor" , she said

"Natsume Hyuuga is the leader of DN , Devil's nation , is that similar to your ears?" Hotaru asked,

"DN ,isn't it a criminal gang wanted for –

GBH

Rape

Kidnapping

Stealing , right" I asked with horror in my eyes,

"Yes , now imagine if anyone has gone against him what will be consequences" she said,

"Death" I replied hesitantly ,

"Correct , and now that you have gone against him , would you imagine your own condition?" she said,

"I'm screwed up badly" I said flashing a grin towards her,

"Mikan , he is trouble and bad news , please don't let him linger around you" she warned ,

"Don't you know I'm attracted to trouble and bad news like a moth to light" I questioned her,as she rolled her eyes,

"Anyways , shut up with this topic ,why did you bring me here ?" I asked,

"Mikan , the boys don't want you to get warned , they want you to be care-free and they'll attack you suddenly , that you won't even be able to recover from the pain and they'll give you blow-by-blow , so indirectly they'll get you to a certain limit where you back down" she deciphered as my mouth formed an O

"And probably they are gonna come to your room tonight ? she said ,

"Why? " I asked freaking out .

"to take you to Natsume , there they will decide your punishment" she responded

"that's bulllshit , and how will they get in?" I questioned,

"your balcony, and they will be able to get in because your balcony is broken even though it's a special star" Hotaru replied,

"they want to get in so badly right , I'll give them something worth remembering" I said with evil grin,

"and your definitely helping me" I added by not giving her the chance to speak ,

"Mikan I already told you I'm not" – I cut her off

"You were sent here to handle them right , and you said you wanted help right so here I am helping you" I said pulling her out of her lab,

I think I missed a lot of period , right now it was English ,and I already had evil plans for tonight ,those guys think that they'll be the ones laughing in the end right , I'll make them laugh so much that they will fail to forget,

The bell rang

"Come on Hotaru , we don't have the whole day" I squeaked with pulling Hotaru rushing of outside the class before the teacher could even leave, while the boys just glared at me.

3 hours later

"Okay , so everything's ready" right I checked,

"Mikan this very bad idea I'm telling you , we will get screwed tomorrow, or Today" she declared,

"Have you heard of the quote "Live your life to the fullest"?" I asked her,

"But living your life to the fullest doesn't permit you to mess around with trouble" she countered back quickly

"Shut up" I said hushing her,

"Come on , I have fixed the cameras , now we are off to your room" I said pulling an extremely regretful Hotaru,

"I'm definitely gonna regret this" she muttered.

Okay , now because you might not be understanding what's happening , I'll do the honour to explain what happened , since I and Hotaru teamed up to teach all of them a lesson we decided to start off small, so the guys who would be coming to my room tonight will be in for a surprise , we've set up things for example if they enter from the balcony, window , the floor has glass pieces on it , indirectly they will step on it and use your imagination, then they'll try to get into my bedroom as soon as my bedroom door opens nitrogen gas will be released into air, and nitrogen gas is A.K.A The laughing gas, then they'll get out of the room they'll try to go outside but the doors will be locked due to the modifications of Hotaru's invention alice then they'll use their alices that won't help either because of Hotaru' invention alice, after that they'll try to get out and go to kitchen as soon as they step in to the kitchen the detector will detect them and will spray red chilly in the whole room , and if they try to get into the hall room , I had a gut feeling they'd be tired and they would sit on the sofa so I have put pins all over the place and used my illusion alice to hide the pins only to their eyes, I had got that useful alice from our class president who is the only sweet boy anyway , after the torture is over , we'll free them off , did I forget to mention that we also have fixed cameras in by chance if they get us both screwed both of us will blackmail them that if they harm us in any possible way , then we will release the video in YouTube for sure oh and I have put my closet and everything with Anti-Alice , I took it from narumi sensei , mind you it was difficult , the special thing about Anti-Alice is that the one who tried trespassing , they will be having a good three days leave from the school because of electric currents , yeah I know I'm evil , Hotaru is shit scared , but one question remains if they don't come what is the result ? , Hotaru betted her life on this that they will come , all we can do is wait till the night rises

So right now I was in Hotaru's room and was waiting for them to come , not to mention we had popcorn too

I heard a crackling sound from the balcony , guess they have come ,

"Hotaru , come on " I said pulling her as we sat in front of her laptop on the bed , I saw someone climbing to my balcony,

_Let the games begin _

_**Meanwhile with the boys**_

_Natsume's pov_

Like always , the guys would go up and bring the offender to me , that girl she sure is something , I mean cause she didn't fawn over me like how the others would have at their first meeting , and she even back-answered me , so I thought that only for this once I'll be going with guys , but something tells me I shouldn't go , but then I shook it off , what can a girl do ? apart from weeping right , but then she's not exactly like the other girls is she?.

We reached her balcony damn it was tough cause her balcony was high , mochu had to levitate us and himself but as soon as Ruka stepped on the floor he screamed , all of us got worried and we got on to the ground , to see what was the problem and we were in the same state , they were glass pieces , after 30 sec , we got out and reached her hall room , it was big I expected nothing less since she was special star ,

"Guy's can we sit I'm not in the condition to walk " Ruka and Mochu stated , they looked at me for approval .

"Hn" I replied ,

"I'll sit on the ground" koko said

"Why ?" mochu inquired,

"Nah I just feel like it " , koko said sitting on the ground with ease, we dropped ourselves on the couch , and we instantly got up too , because of the pain in our asses, koko started laughing

"What the heck?" I asked picking up a pin from the couch , this is planned , that girl she set this up , nevertheless she's definitely not like the others , not in a million years,

thank god i didn't sit on the couch koko uttered thanking his luck, while i just glared at him,

"Guy's I'm feeling thirsty , I'm sure she wouldn't have done anything with her kitchen right" , Ruka said,

"We aren't sure of that , and I can't even use my alice here" mochu said,

"What's her alice?" I asked them , they shrugged

"There's only one alice which is fit for this" I remarked ,

"That is nullification" I and Ruka said together ,

"But we haven't have a nullifier in our academy since 15 years" koko said,

"Guys I'm feeling seriously thirsty , can we please proceed to the kitchen?" Ruka said ,

We got into the kitchen ,

"Natsume , I hope your sure that nothing is there in this kitchen like the previous events right?" mochu said,

"Why will anyone put that sort of trap in a kitch-"I was cut off by irritation in my eyes and nose,

"What the hell ?" Ruka said aloud whilst sneezing

"Guys , let's get out of here , it's probably haunted" koko said running out of the kitchen followed by me , Ruka, and Mochu,

"This is planned" I said coughing because you see I'm not the kind of person who is used to getting sprayed by red chilly ,

"That little bitch , she has invited trouble , a lot of trouble" I fumed

"Natsume , calm down she's in her bed room , we'll go there and teach her a lesson" Ruka said calmly, but I know he's fuming inside ,

Koko opened the door to her bedroom , guess what we found

Nothing , absolutely nothing , except for her closet and all those furniture .

Except for some words written on the wall

"Laughter is the best medicine"

"What the heck" I asked laughing , wait why am I laughing,

"Natsume , why are you laughing ?" questioned a chuckling koko,

"Guy's why are we laughing ?" said a rolling-on-the-floor –laughing Ruka ,

"I think I know what this is" mochu responded whilst laughing,

"What ?" all of us chorused while laughing ,

"It's maybe because of the air , it might be filled with the nitrogen A.K.A The laughing gas, we should get out of here as fast…chuckle…possible….chuckle..Chuckle , come on" mochu directed a way still laughing,

After 15 minutes we had got out of the crazy house , and by that time our laughter stopped,

"What was that ?" koko said intrigued,

"That girl has made history by pissing us off , to an extent"mochu said while I and Ruka agreed quietly ,

"Wait if she's not here , then where is she ?" Ruka wondered,

"Where's Imai's room?" I inquired,

"Next to my room , why ?" koko questioned, then reality hit me hard , now it all started making sense

"She will be hiding there , without a doubt since Imai is her best friend after all" I said snapping my fingers,

"What if there is another trap ?" mochu quirked,

"No , both of them won't expect us to be on their doorstep" I replied,

"Let's go to Imai's" I commanded, we got a hold of ourselves and started walking towards Imai's room,

_Back to Mikan's pov_

"No shit Sherlock , Hyuuga too came with them , now we are deep shit , and there's no way of getting out of this mess, no absolute way" said Hotaru while regretting

"But that doesn't change the fact that It was epic , They were so dumb founded , the video even managed to make you laugh Hotaru" I said while ROFL, as soon as they got out and the video ended , Hotaru started making copies of the video , soon there were 700 copies of it I kept one with me ,

"You know now , I'm feeling bored let's check the cameras , which you have put around the school" I said whilst accessing the cameras, when I did I got literally scared the shit out of me ,

"Hotaru" I screamed for her to get over here,

"What ?"she asked coming out of the washroom , I pointed towards the laptop screen,

"Why are they heading towards your dorm?" I asked horrified , she was emotionless

"I expected nothing less from Hyuuga's intelligence" she stated

"Anyways ,you've got to go" she said ,

"Where?" I asked,

"Anywhere , but not here , actually do one thing , go back to your room fix up everything , and I'll handle the rest" she assured

There was a knock on the door

"Go" she commanded quietly ,

I got out and teleported myself from Hotaru's room to mine

_Hotaru's pov_

I opened the door revealing …

* * *

_How was it ?_

_Pls review to help me get an idea of what you think of it_


	3. New friends and enemies

So this is the third chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I won only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi.**_

* * *

_**If you judge a book by its cover, you might miss out an amazing story.**_

* * *

_Hotaru's pov _

I opened the door which revealed Nogi and Hyuuga,

"Tell me hyuuga , what did you find so interesting to say me , that you couldn't wait till the morning "I asked faking irritation,

"Stop with act , where's she?" hyuuga questioned me with a tint of annoyance in his tone,

"Where is who?" I asked,

"That best friend of yours" Mochiage stated,

"I don't know who you're talking about" I said whilst closing the door when a hand stopped mine , I looked up to the owner of the hand , it was.. Nogi.

"Please , Hotaru we need to know where she is" he said serenely , I slapped his hand away .

"Don't even think about it Nogi , I make a mistake once but not twice, and I'd rather love my name to remain Imai , at least from you and your friend's filthy mouth" I retorted furiously and slammed the door shut,

I have to tell Mikan my whole story I thought as I went to bed

_Ruka's pov_

"Please , Hotaru we need to know where she is?" I said serenely , she slapped my hand away ,

"Don't even think about it Nogi , I make a mistake once but not twice, and I'd rather love my name to remain Imai , at least from you and your friend's filthy mouth" she retorted furiously and slammed the door shut,

Though I felt hurt with that statement , I couldn't let that be showed on my face , or else Natsume will doubt that I'm still in love with her , though that won't change the truth that I've fallen for her hard , today , when sakura caught her , I could see one thing which I've never seen since I left , "_Happiness"_ . I shook off from my mind from the thoughts of Hotaru, when I saw koko looking at me with pity in his eyes

"Now what? , we can't force our way in since she has the inventory alice , which is very scary" koko said gulping at the thought of getting hit by her Baka gun,

"We'll get her and her puny best friend tomorrow morning at the class, for now scram" Natsume said, we separated our directions , and went different ways.

"I wonder if she still loves me?" I thought before going to bed,

* * *

_**Next day morning**_

_Mikan's pov_

"Good morning pillow

"Good morning bed and my other loved things" I said cheerfully as soon as I got up due to my enemy , my alarm clock , I got out of my bed and soon enough got dressed, then the events of the previous night came crashing , I giggled at the scenes changing one-after-one in my head,

_Time skip to Hotaru and Mikan meeting in the classroom_

"Good morning Hotaru" I said with glee, she shot me with what so ever thing she had which looked like a gun,

"Good morning baka " she said

"Itai , why did hit me?" I questioned massaging the place where she hit me with that crazy gun,

"I needed experimental piece for my Baka gun upgrade 6.8" she replied nonchalantly,

"Oh my god you need me only for that" I said faking hurt, which caused Hotaru to roll her eyes

"Aren't you Mikan sakura?" Inquired a shrilly voice, I turned back to see a dark green haired girl

"Yes" I asked politely ,

"I'm Sumire" she said extending a hand ,

"You already know my name Permy" I said shaking her hand,

"Permy" she asked confused why I gave her that nickname,

"Your hair" I responded then she looked at me as if I'm an alien,

"She's an idiot , if you talk to her you too will become one " Hotaru warned, which caused me to glare at her,

My day was kind of good , I met two more people Anna and Nonoko , Anna has the Cooking alice and Nonoko is Chemistry alice , they both are best friends ,but it looks more like they are twins , they also have boyfriends namely kitsuneme and Mochiage , when I heard "Mochiage" , I just rolled my eyes , Sumire is really nice girl , she has this weird craze for shopping , you could say that she is a typical fashionista , her alice is Cat-Dog Constitution Alice , and when she said she wants to become a police officer or investigator for the government , I and Hotaru busted out laughing , for which she returned with a scowl ,

Everything today was perfect until the lunch break , when I went to open my locker , there was letter in a red envelop , I was too informal to open it the normal way so I just tore it open , this is what was written-

**_Mikan sakura_**

**_Meet me today , in the entrance of the Northern Forest , at 5:30pm I want to see you alone if you don't come the consequences will be severe , don't mention to anyone about this letter especially Imai_**

**_Your hateful enemy _**

**_Natsume Hyuuga , the leader of DNs _**

I narrowed my eyes then looked at my watch which was currently showing 5:15 pm I shook off the idea of going before , a thought hit me that how could I judge this guy from someone's else eyes , what if they just saw the cover of the book and assume that it's a boring book , '

so I thought of going there myself and checking out what this guy's problem and to find the solution to it , I put the note back and shut my locker close , I turned to see Hotaru and Permy,

"How much time do you take just for taking your books , baka?" Hotaru questioned,

"You guys , run along I forgot something important in my dorm" I said hysterically and ran off , I heard Hotaru mutter "careless girl" , while Sumire stared at the red envelope and picked it up as if she was very familiar with that, till she remembers I'll be on my way to the entrance ,

soon I was 15 meters away from the entrance , there was horde of motorcycle , you know what I'm beginning to think it was a way too huge mistake to come here , actually let me take a U-turn and walk back to school , yeah this is a totally better plan than the earlier one ,

I turned back and was gonna take my step , but before my feet even touched the ground , a voice called me out, I wasn't really planning to make a fool out of myself , so taking a sigh I turned back ,

"Going so fast and that to without meeting me" a husky voice said loudly enough for me to here , I had no other option but to go ahead which was definitely not a good idea, I was a nervous-wreck , yeah I know you might be thinking "then why did you offend him , you fool?" , but hell I didn't even know who this guy was?

I was in front of something like 68 motorcycle , if your thinking whether I was so jobless to count them , then yes , yes I was. I heard these types of comments like "she's hot" , " she's the first girl after Imai to not actually get afraid of Natsume", I held a emotionless face though my mind was screaming "why did I even come here?",

"So, remind me again why am I here ?' I questioned the raven haired freak , who had his eyes closed and was sleeping on his motorcycle , my eyes twinkled as I inspected the motor cycle , I wonder which model it is , I'll ask dad to buy one for me I thought with thoughtful expression,

"Like what you see little girl" he asked , oh no please tell me he doesn't think I was checking him out, I gave a inward sigh ,

"Nope , she was thinking which model your motor bicycle" a dirty blond dude said whose name I recall is Koko as soon as he told that I activated my nullification alice , the moment he said that Natsume's face turned into a frown ,

"I told you once , now I'm telling you twice, why did you ask me to come here ?" I asked , if he doesn't answer me , I'm positively heading back t the school without another word if by any chance Hotaru comes to know I'm here I'll be minced meat , and it's getting late within 5 min the night will arise , I waited for a minute yet there was no sign of an answer , I turned and started walking , when I heard the sound of motorbikes I stopped , soon enough there were a bunch of motorbikes driving around me forming a circle of bikes around me ,

What the … I thought ,then I thought of ruining the moment by commanding the earth to shake with my earth alice which would cause them to fall, but then again I shouldn't be that cruel ,

"What the hell do you want?" I asked to Natsume,

"Why did you go against me ?" he bellowed in a scary voice , you know what I don't mind making a fool of myself in front of 69 boys , I need to get out of here , and that too it sunset , meaning the dark night , I'm a person who has Nyctophobia.

"Hyuuga , I'm really sorry that I didn't know who you are but for right now , I need to leave" I said seeing the sunset ,

"Scared now are we?" he questioned with a devilish smirk ,

"Trust me Hyuuga anything happens to me you will be paying a very heavy price" I warned ,

"Really , I would love to pay the price" he said with a grin , I looked towards the sun just to see there was no sun , it was dark , my breathing become fast, my body was shaking , my hand were sweating , my heart started beating very fast , my knees were weakening , this is bad very bad.

"Mikan" a voice screamed , I had the energy to tilt my head a little , oh crap it was Hotaru ,

She ran to me but the circle of bikes stopped her ,

"Hyuuga command them to move , or I swear on Christ your sufferings will be worse" Hotaru warned,

"Well, then you should have thought that before setting up the whole prank right ? , and filthy little bitches like you and your best friend deserve it" he said ,

"What did you say?" I asked getting up ,

"Shall I repeat ? , I referred to you and your best friend as filthy little bitches " he said with that stupid smirk.

"Really" I asked with a dangerous smile with my eyes which have turned from hazel to bright red , I had my hands in my pocket I was heading towards him , the bikes which stopped me drifted apart roughly due to my aura it was giving me a clear way , Hotaru's eyes widened

"Hyuuga , run" Hotaru screamed ,

_Hotaru's pov_

I and sumire were heading to the class , sumire was seeing intently at this red envelop which she found in front of Mikan's locker ,

"Why is it so familiar?" sumire questioned , I took a good look at it , and it did seem familiar, Yuu joined us ,

"Ne where is sakura –san ?" he questioned ,

"She forgot something in her dorm" sumire replied .

"Oh I see" he said,

"Yuu , is this familiar to you ?" sumire asked extending the envelop to him , his eyes widened with fear,

"What is it ?" I investigated ,

"It's the envelop , in which Natsume-sama tells his victim that you're, in trouble , and you have to meet him somewhere , to get punished" Yuu responded dreadfully.

"Don't tell me" sumire said while eyes met mine , as we did the math ,

"Where would she be meeting him?" Sumire asked,

"Let's check her locker" I suggested,

"Good idea" she said as we rushed to her locker , I used an invention and opened it there was note, I took it and read it with Sumire , both of our reactions were the same , then we rushed to the Northern Forest's entrance , where Mikan was surrounded by a circle of bikes, I look around and noticed it's the night , she's a Nycotophobiac, if she stays longer then her she'll have a panic attack.

"Mikan" I screamed , she tilted her head to see me , I tried rush to her side but the bike prevented me from getting near to her,

"Hyuuga command them to move , or I swear on Christ your sufferings will be worse" I warned,

"Well, then you should have thought that before setting up the whole prank right ? , and filthy little bitches like you and your best friend deserve it" he answered slyly , I'll get him later but now I have to save the only reason why I'm actually happy in my life at the current situation ,

"What did you say?" Mikan asked getting up ,

"Shall I repeat ? , I referred to you and your best friend as filthy little bitches " he said with that stupid smirk.

"Really" Mikan asked with a dangerous smile with her eyes which have turned bright red , she had my hands in her pocket and was heading towards him , the bikes which stopped her drifted apart roughly due to her intense power , even I could feel it growing every second, then I realized the seriousness of the environment ,

"Hyuuga run" I shouted, he was stationary and wasn't even making an effort to move, oh how I wish to murder him right now , but I can't, my conscience doesn't permit that, I didn't have another way I rushed to Ruka whose face told that Natsume would defeat her without even raising a finger,

"Nogi , save Natsume " I commanded ,

"Why should I? , anyway Natsume can defeat her easily , I'm sure the bikes drifting thing was a trick" he acknowledged,

"Nogi , she has 6 different alices, she can kill everyone here , and right now he has angered her which is definitely not a thing to be joyful on" I said,

"What?" he asked with a startled expression ,

"Yes , now you take Natsume away from here, and I'll try to .. stop her " I said hesitantly while ruka nodded in approval ,

"Natsume" some voices howled with concern , both of our heads snapped to the site just to see Hyuuga with several bruises ,

"Natsume " Ruka whispered, I took his hand that caused him to shift his eyes to me

"Go" I said , he ran to Natsume's side while I ran to Mikan,

Mikan was gonna give another blow to Hyuuga , when I hugged her from behind .

"Leave me Hotaru this messed up brat really is in the need of a lesson, and I was thinking that he might be not like what you said , he might be misjudged , under the rough exterior he might be having a good heart , but he proved me wrong , and how dare he insult you? , I don't mind him insulting me , but I hear a wrong word on you, I won't bear it" she said with absolute hatefulness visible in her voice ,

"Calm down , Mikan , calm down" I said repeatedly as I patted on her head and , she started to calm down slowly and then she fainted , this was the only way to calm her down,

"Sumire , come help me" I said aloud to the girl who was frozen with the events which had happened, she snapped and quickly came and helped me carry her, I turned towards Hyuuga , who was getting helped by Ruka who had a look of gratitude to me I nodded my head and took the fainted girl to the Infirmary

* * *

_How was it ?_

_Pls review to help me get an idea of what you think of it_


	4. Her past

So this is the fourth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own gakuen alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi.**_

* * *

_**I can and I will , watch me.**_

* * *

_Hotaru's pov_

If you want to describe me in two word right now , then that would be "**freaking scared",** if there's a scratch on her body then that is gonna be the reason for me screwing up both Hyuuga and Nogi , I was right beside her , the doctor said she'll be waking up in a while , I was talking to the nurse about the medicine when I heard a faint whisper calling my name , I snapped my head to a weakly smiling Mikan. I rushed to her side and asked whether she was alright , she gave a nod

"Baka , what necessity was it for you that you had to meet Hyuuga ?" I questioned her

"I just wanted to check on whether what you told was the truth" she replied,

"So you didn't believe me ?" I asked her with hurt evident in my tone,

"No Hotaru , I did believe , but I thought that you might have been seeing him differently because I have a certain feeling that while you were away from me , something happened , you're not the Hotaru I used to know, I knew you weren't gonna tell me what happened so I decided to find out myself , then I came to know it was a pretty bad idea so I started returning back and after that what happened you already know" she responded ,

"Idiot" I murmured.

"Anyways , we can go now come on" I said to her,

_Mikan's pov_

"Anyways we can go now come on" Hotaru said to me after our little chat,

"Hey Mikan , are you okay?" sumire asked coming in ,

"She's alive Hotaru replied stoically , both of us sweat dropped at her answer,

"Oh my good the thing which you did there you know your brilliant but scary" she said hesitantly, which caused me to take a giggle

"Anyway , narumi is looking for you, he's let's just say extremely concerned about you" Permy added

"Oh" I said recalling my past events with narumi sensei ,

Now don't question me about how we ended up here, in the Northern forest where near the lake which has a bridge , right now we are sitting on the bridge with me eating an apple , and talking to both of them. (if you want to see it it's the link is there my profile)

"Guys the water is so sparkly right" I asked,

No answer

"Guys isn't the lake too beautiful" I questioned,

No answer

"Have you ever tried jumping in any lake such as this?" I asked enthusiastically,

"Mikan I think we should go" both of them chorused getting up, I caught their hands pulling them

"I think we should try" I said fun glittering in my eyes,

"Why?" sumire asked looking at me as if I'm a snake,

"Because we won't get a chance like this ever again" I responded,

"Why do we need a chance like this?" Hotaru said getting out of my grip, I didn't have an answer for that so I just jumped pulling both of them into the lake

SPLASH,

"You hideous idiot , are you sane?" sumire asked me tending her earring ,

I should have known this would happen she has a thing for water and craziness Hotaru said regretfully,

"Hehe" I said laughing as they just looked at me then looked evilly at each other, this is not good , then…. They started splashing water at me , I splashed water back at them , it was childish but who cares it's not like we are affected with their opinions,

Well , I spent the rest of the day in my room with Hotaru and sumire, we had a food fight and my dorm is let's just say ruined at the second day of my school , hard to believe I broke 15 people's bones , then brutally almost killed a guy , and this is just the second day god-alone-knows what on earth might happen tomorrow .

_**Next day **_

_Mikan's pov_

Today I was a tad bit nervous, cause I had a gut feeling everyone would be staring at me or , who knows I might be getting murdered today , I was talking to Permy when Hotaru joined us ,

"Good morning baka" she said,

"Good morning" both me and Permy chorused,

"I'm having a cold , because some genius pulled me into the lake" she announced , while I giggled .

TRINK

"I think the bell is gone , come on let's head to our seats" I chirped as we all sat , few minutes later Narumi sensei skipped in humming a tune with a pink ruffle top , he looked at me for a second as if his eyes trying to ask "are you fine" , I nodded in response.

"Now all my lovely students, I have a thing to share , the principle has decided that each boy will be paired with a girl , I have the list here" he said,

30 words

108 letters

It had the most tremendous effect I'd ever see in my life again, the boys retorted , the girls shrieked, the voices of both the boys and girls was so strong that the windows actually broke, causing Narumi sensei to freak out.

"Silence" he screamed in rage which surprised everyone since he doesn't really know how to get angry or so we thought,

"All of you are gonna sit with them whether you like it or not now I'm calling out the names" he fumed so all of us just stayed quiet ,

"Kitsuneme with Anna,"

"Mochiage with Nonoko,"

"Azure with Kenshi….."

The list seemed to go on forever and ever, then..

"Sumire with koko."

"Hotaru with Ruka."

And

"Natsume with Mikan" , he completed

Both me and Hotaru were like "you got to be kidding be" ,

"Now , I have a meeting to attend , it's a free period Ja ne" he said bidding good bye and got out of the classroom leaving me and Hotaru to fall to our deaths, I know it sounds cliché but it perfectly describes it.

"That loser " Hotaru muttered furiously,

"Ne , Hotaru we have to go and sit next to our partners, your front of me and sumire is back of me, we'll just pretend that they don't exist" I said pulling her sleeve with a light force , she nodded and not willingly walked with me to sit with our partners…...

I took the window seat and sat near the window , the view was amazing , I know it's funny how a little thing can fascinate me,

"Stop looking outside , your making yourself look evidently like an idiot" she commented ,

"Hey I'm not an idiot" I defended clearly offended by her comment,

"Oh yeah let me rephrase it , " you are a retard not an idiot"" she rephrased ,

"And you're a stupid inventor" I said , and regretted the moment I told that,

"Weirdo" she said,

"Psycho"

"Freak"

"Fool"

"Moron"

"Crazy" I responded , she rose a brow,

"And what do you call a person who pulled you into a lake for no apparent reason?" she mocked I had no answer that's when a voice interrupted our fight ,

"You pulled her into the river for no apparent reason?" Ruka questioned,

"Yeah" I said smiling sheepishly , while Hotaru just glared at him

" I'm Ruka" said the blond introducing himself politely.

"Mikan sakura" I replied returning the same amount of politeness ,

"Stay away from her Nogi" Hotaru told him.

"Oh Hotaru you know I can't hurt anyone , after all my heart is still with you" he said with a cheeky smile , I rose my brow in confusion,

Ruka must have noticed that because he smirked at it,

"I see you haven't told your best friend about me or rather specific us" he claimed,

"Leave her Ruka she didn't want to mess with hyuuga she hates him for crying out loud" she said,

"Oh yeah right like I believe that" he said sarcastically,

"Don't , but trust me if that girl" she said pointing to me , "gets scratch over her body , you have many people to deal with" she said stoically

I put two to two together and voila , I got the solution that Hotaru and Ruka were in a relationship , but something happened then everything was a disaster , for now it was all I could think . I tried asking Hotaru what happened , but she just ignored it, I think this has something to be related to me , but then I shook it off, Hotaru will tell me when she has too , for now let it remain a secret.

_A few weeks later ~~~_

Nothing happened everything was absolutely normal , in fact I haven't seen Natsume or Ruka , and no one is irritating any of the girls, which I think is weird why would Natsume back out only because of one defeat? ,

Hotaru said I should be careful , according to her hyuuga is a unexpected person , and I do believe her , but for some reason I'm feeling worried about him , what if something happened to him? I don't know why I'm bothered ,

it's just that something tells me to not to give up on him , to save him from something which I really don't know , but whenever I see him even when his face shows nothing but power ,anger, greed, hatred, evilness, but his eyes show sadness ,guilt , so much hatred in himself , and therefore I'm not giving up on him

Today is a Friday , sadly no one is there in my current class which is History , I love history but it sometimes makes me sleepy with all those wars and kings , to my luck the bell had rung fast today,

I was the last one to get out of the class , I was gonna go but stopped when I heard a noise in the neighboring class, usually I wouldn't be the curious cat , but this time my instincts were telling me to and check out, so I did do that I hesitated opening the door but opened , right now I am occurred to be the most surprised person on earth if you were here , you would be like WTF because of the view which would be situated right in front of you which was a crying Hotaru pinned to the wall by Ruka, they appeared to have not known my presence so I decided to do the honor of questioning,

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" I roared to Ruka who had a surprised look plastered to her face, I levitated him and literally threw him out of the window, he might have freaked out but who cares he made my best friend cry. Hotaru slided down into a crouched figure ,

I have been thought when you see a crying person you aren't suppose to ask him/her why are you crying ? , because in that state no one can give a straight-forward answer ,

"Hey" I said closing the door behind me and sitting next to her , she didn't answer me instead just hugged me and cried loudly.

"Don't leave me here please don't leave" she wailed,

"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now" I said calming her down by patting her head slowly,

"Mikan , I should've told this earlier you wouldn't have been in this mess , I'm the reason if I would have warned you-" I cut her off

"Hush , it's not a problem calm down" I comforted, after something like long 15 minutes she calmed down.

"Now , what happened ?" I questioned , after a short pause she began talking

"I think you already know that there was something between me and Ruka" she assumed I nodded.

_"Here goes nothing , when I had come to this academy a year ago, I was the girl who you knew , no one wanted to be my friend because I had retaliated against them, one day a blond came and asked politely whether he could be my friend",_

_**Flashback**_

_Hotaru's pov_

_I was cleaning my baka gun in a corner of the class , when a blond haired boy who I had seen lurking around with hyuuga came to my direction. Ruka Nogi._

_"Can I be your friend?" He asked politely ,_

_"No" I said stoically ,_

_That was our first meeting, he was following me around everywhere , like a lost dog, so I had got used to him and actually started considering him as a friend, he was so kind to me, so much of an angel when he smiled at me, I had started to fall for him which was not good , one day he proposed me –_

_"Hotaru-chan, can I ask you something?" He asked,_

_"You already have idiot" I responded, which caused him to chuckle , he was on his knees ,_

_"What are you doing ,Nogi people are watching?" I said looking around_

_"Would you be my girlfriend " he asked taking a rose out of nowhere, _

_"Yes, you idiot now stop embarrassing me people are looking" I said while blushing, he gave me a serene smile and crashed his lips to mine, I was overjoyed the only fact that the person I fell in love with , had fallen for me too , and more better was that he was my boyfriend , we went on many dates , the worst day of my life dawned . _

_I didn't see Ruka anywhere I got worried but then shook it off by thinking he might be preparing for the exams, but hell I was surprised when I was called by hyuuga-_

_"Imai , how are you long time no see" hyuuga said with a smile which was famous for your-screwed-up-badly,_

_"What do you want hyuuga?" I questioned,_

_"Oh it's just that I wanted to show you something" he said taking out some pictures, he gave it to me I uninterestingly took it saw- those pictures were of Ruka kissing another classmate of mine. _

_"Nice, from where did you Photoshop this from?" I asked looking towards it ,_

_"You're a person who handles cameras Imai, I presume you should know better" he said with a smirk, of course I wasn't gonna believe hyuuga without a live proof , so I ventured off in the search of Ruka, then finally I saw him…. kissing Wakako,_

_"Ruka" I asked with my eyes widening,_

_"Oh hey Hotaru , I'm surprised your still here , I thought Natsume showed you the pictures" he smirked though I was hurted I was angered,_

_"I want an explanation Nogi" I demanded, I might ticked him off a bit due to he was irritated,_

_"Imai, I hate you to the depths of my heart I really do , I was told to pretend to be your boyfriend to break you , I never liked you , who would want to have an girlfriend whose so heartless like you , you can go to hell for all I care"he said,_

_176 letters,_

_54 words_

_And his harsh voice was more than enough to break me , days later I met Hyuuga and Ruka again in a convenience store in Central town, I paid no heed to them and just followed my way out,_

_"Who else can it be except the great Hotaru Imai?" Hyuuga taunted, I ignored his comment and just walked by,_

_"Awe look Ruka your ex is not even noticing our presence" hyuuga mocked,_

_"What do you want ?" I questioned harshly,_

_"Is that the way to respect your ex" Ruka asked innocently, I clasped my hands so I won't be tempted to punch this guy right now, instead to mine, Ruka, and Hyuuga's surprise , I started laughing , _

_"I hope you have heard the proverb __**"**__**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**__**" , **__trust me hyuuga there will be one day when a girl like me , she won't be falling in love with anyone of you , she'll powerful then you , and no doubt she'll retaliate against you. And she'll make the school a normal co-ed school, she'll break it into your head that _**_a woman can preach, a woman can work, a woman can fight ,a woman can build , a woman can rule, a woman can destroy , as much as a man can_**_, you're stupid leadership will cease only because of her" I stated and left immediately _

_Surely the break-up had a side-effect I failed in all my subjects they asked me what happened , I had no absolute answer, a month later I coped up and started retaliating against hyuuga again, then he did something which I didn't expect he would,_

_He called me again in his chambers, this time I didn't know what leverage he had ,I went there, and no hyuuga was to be found I turned and was gonna leave when I found a cloth pressed tightly to my face, it was chloroform , I fainted last thing i saw was the blackish red ceiling , then I got up after 3 hours on a bed, with no clothes on ,later I came to know that I was raped by Ruka, and hyuuga had taped the whole video which is currently in Ruka's Gmail account and was threatening me to step down or he'll post the video to YouTube, eventually I backed off. _

_**Flashback ends **_

_Mikan's pov_

she finished telling me what happened , I was furious , this guy was so cheap enough to prove his authority that he raped a girl how bloody cheap , what made it more painful that I was not there for her , we had promised each other there , we'll be there for each other, I broke my promise , how could I ? , and that bastard Nogi I will surely get him , but it looked like Hotaru hadn't finished

"I was devastated Mikan , I was just a living corpse which was walking , I was gonna even suicide on the first day of school , but then you came into my life, the only reason why I actually learnt smiling , you're the light to my darkness , I can't manage to lose you but now I don't know what to do" she wailed.

"Why ?" I inquired,

"You have damaged Hyuuga's pride and now he is blackmailing me to leave your side or else"…..

"Or else he'll post it on YouTube right?" I asked, she sighed which I took as a yes.

"I don't know what to do" she said , that's when my evil mind took over.

"There is one way out" I said , her eyes lit up,

"What ?" she asked,

"And I'll be needing you're help in that, but first I need you to promise me that you will help me, no matter what the plan is" I said,

"Of course" she said,

I whispered the plan into her ear her eyes widened ,

"No" she shrieked,

"You promised " I argued ,

"Okay fine" Hotaru sighed,

"Guess what we will call this mission?" I said,

"What will we call it?" she inquired,

"Mission to get those bastards a fucked up life" I said flashing a grin while she muttered "oh boy, here we go again"

* * *

_How was it ?_

_Pls review to help me get an idea of what you think of it_


	5. To find the trap door

Okay I know I'm a wretched writer for not posting the chapters , and yet to take up my Gryffindor pride I'm actually asking your forgiveness when I don't deserve it, I'm sorry it was just that my life screwed and shit happened , so I would be happy **_if_** you could make an exception for this one,

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice the applause goes to **_Tachibana Higuchi_ **, I own the plot though.

* * *

**_Just when the caterpillar thought the world was going to end it became a butterfly , moral of the story never lose Hope._**

* * *

Nobody's pov (what happened to Ruka after , just to make you feel better)

A blond had fallen from a 15 storey building near the area where the junior basketball team was practicing and surprisingly was alive.

"holy crap I think I broke my bone" he muttered rubbing his back

_Mikan's pov_

I had comforted Hotaru and we were heading to the classroom door when it suddenly shot open, standing there was Sumire , oh crap tell me anything but the fact that she heard everything .

"I heard everything" she said , oh dang it I thought,

"And I want to help you" she offered,

"Ehh" both me and Hotaru asked in confusion since we expected a "I don't wanna be your friend anymore because you will put my life into danger while threatening Hyuuga " or something along those lines. Even though I had met her few weeks ago I thought we could trust her , and I bet my life that Hotaru tells the same,

"Fine, it's the three of us then , but I must ask why are you helping what's in it for you?" Hotaru questioned

"I've seen too many things with my eyes in this school it's time to put a stop to it ,But I need to warn you both this will be just like a lamb looking for a wolf's den " she warned,

"I'm in" I said ,

"Me too" Sumire said,

"Sorry to be the Johnny rain cloud but I don't think there would be a way, I bet they have kept a special protection on Nogi's account and there's no way to get to that" Hotaru said stoically, upon hearing this Permy immediately busted into laughter,

"I can't believe you actually think that Natsume and ruka would that" she said,

"Do what?" Hotaru questioned,

"To keep a valuable information in a stupid account , I didn't see that coming from the Ice Queen" she said with disbelief,

"But why would Natsume tell that it's kept in her Gmail account?" I questioned, Sumire stayed silent as if mocking Hotaru to give the answer,

"Because they would be warned if I hacked their Gmail account" she said with voice telling it's-making-sense-now,

"Bingo , a thousand points to Slytherin" she chirped ,

_Skip_

_An hour later ~~_

We all were in my dorm , I and Sumire were sitting on the chair when Hotaru came in with three bowls of Pasta and joint us. A question popped into my mind

"So where might the video be?" I questioned randomly,

"My guess honey would be that one place which is considered to be the complete domain of Natsume Hyuuga, and if you want to go there then you asking for yourself , a death wish" she said taking one full spoon of pasta ,

"You mean …." Hotaru said.

"The Headquarters of the DNs" I completed,

"A hundred points to Gryffindor " she said while clapping,

"So I assume that you know where Hyuuga's quarters are ,or else I'd find it surprising that even when you knew this your cat curiosity didn't lead you there" Hotaru stated,

"Which part of "if you want to go there then you asking for yourself , a death wish" did you not understand ?" she shot back,

"So you don't know where it is?" I said ,

"Yup , I didn't have the guts to go behind it , and if Hyuuga would have come to know that I know about its whereabouts then I'd probably be in my grave by now" she replied, did I fail to mention we were watching harry potter and the chamber of secrets

"I have no idea how to locate it ? , so I'm depending on Imai for tracker" Sumire said,

"Are you sane , woman do you think Hyuuga wouldn't keep a check on me even if the matter was long ago , upon that if he comes to know I have my hands in this than forget about the video , I doubt we'll even be safe in the whole of Tokyo" Hotaru said with disbelief and lack of courage,

"Oh how was I supposed to know that?" she countered back

While the pair were engaged in fighting I was seeing the movie , in the part which they were making the Polyjuice potion to inquire with Malfoy whether he's the heir of Slytherin or not , I got struck by a light bulb,

"Oh really Miss Smartass it's not that easy to invent a tracker in just one hour" Hotaru argued,

"But you're the freaking Ice Queen" Sumire retorted,

"Being an Ice Queen doesn't really have a relation to being able to create a Tracker in one hour" Hotaru shot back,

"Stop it ….. both of you" I said coming between them instantly preventing them to start a fight again,

"I have an idea" I said,

"Speak " Sumire said,

"But mind you if you're putting me in your crew then means coming face to face with thundering storms , nasty weather , vicious rain , so who's up for an Adventure?" I asked with toothy grin plastered to my face,

Here we go again muttered Hotaru

I told the whole plan and their reaction were –

"Are you sane woman ?" Sumire asked.

"Um Sumire do you know any good Psychiatrist here , because my Amigo here" Hotaru pointed towards me "has seem to have lost it" she said.

"Trust me ladies it will work" I said,

"Oh really , what makes you think that Hyuuga will agree to it, and he won't doubt" she questioned my decision,

"He won't expect it, according how much he know me he'll think I'll attack from the back, but if I attack from front he won't expect it" I elaborated,

Sumire looked towards Hotaru while I threw Hopeful glances at them ,

"Fine , but if this doesn't work we are more than what you can call minced meat" Sumire and Hotaru said,

" Why are you guys so negative? , be positive" I said with a bright smile,

"It's hard to be positive when everything is hovering you with negative vibes?" Hotaru muttered to Sumire, she giggled in return,

"I heard that" I informed,

"Big ears" she muttered

"I heard that too " I repeated, Sumire busted into bubbles of laughter,

"You know Mikan I'd do anything to have a great humor like yours" she giggled,

"Oh yes you can reheat my Pasta" I said with smirk , I said giving my bowl

" Sure" she said readily taking it,

_Meanwhile with Natsume_

_Natsume's pov_

I was playing with chess pieces when a knock came on my door,

"Come in" I said not bothering to look up, they were shuffling of feats

"Natsume , she's becoming a headache" said a stern voice ,

"Seriously Mochu, this the umpteenth time you're saying this" I said,

"Natsume she is not like the other girls, neither is she not another Imai who we can bend into our likes" he enlightened me,

"Your telling me as if I didn't notice" I said sarcastically,

"Natsume.. "Mochiage sighed

"All girls are stupid , and being stupid always gets you into trouble" I said

"But she's not a girl, she's a woman a big difference ,Girls are stupid , women are not" Natsume Koko informed.

"I don't find a difference, but she's interesting I wonder what will she do now that her friend is in grave trouble" I said taking out the white queen of the chessboard,

"He's always up to mischief" ruka muttered even though a worried expression missed my notice,

"I heard that" I said,

"Big ears" ruka murmured

" I heard that too" I informed.

_Back to Mikan_

_A few days later_

_Mikan's pov_

Okay so now that I need to be explaining myself I'll tell you are plan it's like we all will be disguising ourselves for getting into the DNs that is by signing up as members of the clan , if you're gonna tell me it's barbaric then dear I already know that, we started working on it and our interview was last week , at the last moment we came to know , that the jobs can be taken by only boys , I know Hyuuga is such a sexist , we got dressed into guys and right I'm standing in front of the headquarters ( remember the fight between Hotaru and Permy , they finally worked together and got the Head quarter's location),

we finally got our way in our interview was a success , we made our way in , and our names here our different Mine is Jack sparrow (I loved the name) , Hotaru's is Michael , and Sumire's is Dre, we had worked for a week to get familiar with place , ways passages ,we searched and searched but we didn't get then finally we did come to know-

"you know those type of movies in which there's a trap door and it leads to a secret treasure I hope there some trap door which plays its role here" Sumire said

"damn , we've searched the whole building" I said drinking water,

"your drinking water from the enemies 's tank" she reminded me,

"your telling me as if I don't know that" I replied said,

"guys hush it up" Sumire said putting a finger on her lips clearly signaling us to be quiet ,

"as I was saying it would take 500 million turn over if we do a project with them" , Natsume said,

"but Natsume, the part of this city in which their Headquarters is located is very dangerous , there could be a Police raid anytime" Ruka reasoned,

"there won't be any raid , they are changing their Headquarters this week, so there won't be a problem on that and yeah we'll be having a meeting with them 3 weeks after" Natsume replied,

"okay then that's good" Ruka said completely forgetting about his worries,

"oh and you have to clean the Devin's room" Natsume reminded ,

"oh yeah that too" ruka said and got off to do the cleaning job, Natsume noticed us staring at him,

"well, monkeys aren't dancing on my face are they now?, go back to your work" he ordered ,

"prick" I muttered,

"excuse me" he said

"oops, Nothing sire" I muttered once again and got off quick,

after he was out of sight I, Sumire &amp; Hotaru met up again,

"phew that was close" I said,

"you always get into trouble" Hotaru commented,

"I don't go looking for trouble , trouble usually finds me" I said quoting a great line while Sumire and Hotaru let go of a suffocated sigh,

"Got to know anything about the Devin's room" I asked the pair of them , the shook their heads,

"How about I'll ask someone here?' I suggested,

"Like they'll tell you" Sumire said sarcastically,

A lad was going past , I put my hand on his shoulder

"Hey do you by any chance know anything about the Devin's room? " I inquired,

"Oh that is the place where all secrets of the DNs, are there but only selected members are allowed to go there , I've got to go I'm supposed to report for my duty" he said and left,

"Ladies I think we found our trap door" I said smiling devilishly at them as they returned it with a cheeky grin and a toothy smile.

* * *

_Hello my darling readers I know I should have omitted the darling,please review so i could get an idea of what you think , oh anyways there's a prequel to this story , please go and check it out, the name of the story is "Ruvia", so until next time, adios Amigos_


	6. The Nasty Truth

So this is the sixth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

_**Don't sacrifice yourself too much, because if you sacrifice too much there's nothing else you can give, and nobody will care for you.**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

since we got to know that all the secrets of the DNs are in Devin's room , and only specific members are allowed and there will be ID verification, we got into doing our work Sumire was working on the id making thing, Hotaru was working on her inventions and I was investigating on the security shields of the Devin's room when I came to know that-

"Holy shit" I cussed, Sumire took out her attention from id verifications

"Now what ?" Hotaru asked shifting her eyes from her invention,

"We can't use our Alices inside the Devin room" I stated,

"Why?" Hotaru questioned,

"Because there's a special Anti-Alice barrier around the whole room which can be accessed only with help of a code name required for defecting the system which only two people have Natsume Hyuuga &amp; Ruka Nogi" I said

"Are you serious?" Sumire and Hotaru questioned hysterically together,

"Yup so right now we can depend only on Hotaru's gadgets" I said,

"So Imai if you get your inventions wrong then I swear on god, I'll release all cats and dogs of the planet on you" Sumire said,

5 shots of Hotaru's advanced Baka gun 7.8 had been directed towards Sumire Shouda.

"Don't judge my inventions, You don't even have the Animal Pheromone Alice , so I really can't see you succeeding in doing that" Hotaru said, but then stopped , since I had copied Koko's Alice I looked into her mind it was like-

"Animal pheromone belongs to only one person I know and have loved so much, Ruka still I wish somehow that he comes back to me" said the emotional side of her head,

"No way in hell you're going to let that idiot get all over you again , no babe it ain't gonna happen" argued the sensible side of her head,

That very moment I realized that the world's most sensible person and the biggest fool live inside us , the problem is we don't know who is who.

"Oi let's get back to work" Sumire said snapping both of us out of our dilemma,

"Right" Hotaru muttered and went back into concentrating on inventions,

Soon enough the day when we were going to execute our plan dawned...

"So this is it I guess , now or never I must ask you to keep your courage for we don't know what sorts of traps might be in there" Sumire said,

{[( A/N- Hotaru wasn't coming with us she was in her lab hacking the security and refraining anyone to have vision of the CCTV camera for about 20 minutes, and is having connected to them through a Bluetooth )]}.

"Just so you know we are not going for facing a war" I reminded Sumire,

"Oh let me think , insulting a criminal , getting into his headquarters , and causing ruckus into his life , it pretty much sounds like a war" she replied.

We gave our fake id for detection , it accepted and gave us an entry we got into the room the whole freaking room was filled with computers , the door closed. 2 minutes over

"So now we have to find the computer in which all blackmailing shit is kept right" Sumire said

"Yup" I said continuing my way to search, 5 minutes over

We started searching the room, found nothing . 7minutes over,

"Guys, hurry up only 13 minutes more" Hotaru informed,

"Patience is virtue" Permy said in a sing song way ,

"No , not right now it isn't" Hotaru said,

"I got it" I said pointing towards a computer with a note signaling "_blackmail"_ ,

"Good job donkey-Chan" Sumire said giving a thumbs-up, while I just gave a what-did-you-just-say look.

I started the PC and clicked my computer there were many files ,

"School files , where are school files?" I kept chanting quietly,

"Got it?" I said and clicked it, 11 minutes over

They were many things but no Hotaru Imai I searched the whole thing something like 5 times , but I didn't find anything .

"What on earth?" I said looking to , my Bluetooth lost its connection and for some strange reason I found the room really quite.

Wait a min , is it me or Sumire hasn't talked ,which I found quite weird because she can't really keep her mouth shut ,

"Hey Sumire what's wrong?" I questioned looking towards her,

Something was wrong she looked terrified and jaw dropped I look the direction where she was seeing , and I was like "oh boy I'm royally screwed"

Right there was Natsume Hyuuga and his crew (except ruka) sitting on the chairs ,

"We've been set up haven't we?" I whispered to Sumire ,

"Uh huh" Sumire agreed still wide –eyed ,

"Hey Hyuuga I mean –Hyuuga wassup?" I said ,

"You know Sakura you have a tendency of not reacting to a situation" Hyuuga told,

"Uh not exactly I have a tendency of not showing my reactions , if you ever happen to see it then you'll burst out laughing" I replied,

"Too bad I'm not lucky enough to see it then" he said with a smirk,

"I can't believe it you actually thought we would have raped Imai , it never really happened , it was just shown as if it happened" Natsume said , mine and Sumire 's eyes widened , so ruka wasn't really using her , he was innocent .

"Mikan and Sumire ,get the fuck out of there" Hotaru commanded,

"You're not helping" I muttered in a sing song way,

"Oh I see your talking to Imai" Hyuuga walked towards me and snatched my Bluetooth,

"Hello Imai , long time no see" he said,

"Hyuuga , I beg you , I'll do anything you want but please give them back to me" Hotaru begged, for the first time in my life I heard her beg,

"Anything?" he asked her,

"Yes Hotaru said relieved that he was buying it,

"But your worthless so, it's useless you can't do anything for me" he said and crushed the Bluetooth the nerve of this boy,

He pressed a button and glass walls started arising all four sides of me and Sumire (including the top part),

"What the hell ?" Sumire yelled banging the glass,

"Wow for a human you sure do have a good voice. Anyway, This is a special kind of glass , which is unbreakable and can be broken only by an Alice, but you can't use your Alice until you have the code , and you can hear me speak and I can hear you speak" Natsume informed , as soon as glass walls surrounded us , water started gushing in

"Is there any last words you wanna tell me sakura?" he questioned.

"Throw me to the wolves and I'll come back leading the pack" I said with a mocking smile.

"Is it now?" he questioned now, the water level had raised to our knees

"It'll be interesting to see how true, it'll be after an hour right Natsume" Mochu said with a equal smirk,

"Of course let's go and have a cup of coffee now shall we ?" Hyuuga said and put his back on me

soon one by one all left,

"Mikan what are we supposed to do, we can't even use our Alices here , and the water is rising" she panicked pointing towards the water level which had reached our chests ,

"Damn" I cussed and just hit the glass wall in vain,

"I hate him" I said with visible hatred on my face,

"Mikan" Sumire said shocked while looking at our feet for some strange reason,

I looked over just to see that the water at my feet was frozen due to my water alice which in this situation isn't really supposed to happen but surprisingly it did ,

" What on earth?" I asked,

I tried to unfreeze it and it became crystal clear water again,

" Could it be?" I murmured in shock,

"Sumire could you use your Alice here?" I questioned to be double sure ,

She tried transforming and dog-like ears appeared , she had whiskers and her hands became paws, if it was not for this situation I would have probably busted out laughing ,

I closed my eyes and concentrated for the glass to break ,

Crack ,

Crack ,

"It's breaking" Sumire said in relief ,

And it broke causing me and Sumire instantly gasp for air, our visions were still blur , someone was standing in front of me , I rubbed my eyes for a clearer vision ,

It was Ruka.

"Are you alright the pair of you?, it was stupid of you both to venture out for adventure you know" he told us with concern plastered on his face. He gave his hand to me I took it , and helped Sumire get up.

It took us sometime for our brains to process , it was just a bit too much all at once ,

"Why ?" I asked,

"What?" he asked back,

"Why did abandon Hotaru so bitterly?, why did you break her?, why did you give her so much of pain when you loved her?, why did you live in so much of pain?" I asked hysterically ,

"I didn't have an option" he reasoned,

"Guys I know your desperate to get answers , but it's not safe here" Sumire said looking around,

"Your right" I said I put both my hands on Sumire and ruka and teleported them to my dormitory.

Of course , he winced when he came to my dormitory since the good old memories came back to him, _**{[(A/N- refer to Chapter 2)]}**_

"Explain yourself " I ordered,

I had no choice , I had fallen in love with her but when I heard what Natsume was gonna do to her I couldn't sit still –

_**Flashback-(Ruka's pov)**_

_Natsume's original plan was to break Imai completely , so I had to become her boyfriend and break up with her after making her fall for me , but in the process even I fell in love with her, I loved everything about her , from her stoic attitude to her small understanding smiles, I wanted to go and tell Natsume I could no long carry out with this plan, but I couldn't due to some circumstances,_

_One day , I was in the headquarters and was passing through Natsume's chambers, when I heard him talk to Mochu-_

"_Natsume , that Imai is becoming irritating day by day, I have no idea how to handle her anymore" Mochu told to Natsume who busy holding the Black chess queen,_

"_After two weeks if she doesn't still change her ways, we'll give her the D technique" Natsume replied straight to the point,_

"_Are you sure Natsume?" Mochu asked with concern plastered on his face , even though Mochu held on a tough exterior he was still a human and a soft person from inside._

"_Do you want me to repeat?" Natsume questioned sternly,_

"_No sir , my Apologies" Mochu said and left while I hid,_

_I was shocked and terrified D technique was a horrible way of treating the ones who don't give up against Natsume , they are two poles where your hands are tied to by chains and you'll be getting electrocuted to an extent where your brain starts reacting violently thereby turning you into a mental asylum patient I had seen few people who got that treatment it was terrible, I didn't want the same injustice to happen to Hotaru, she was suck a brilliant genius, she definitely deserved batter than that fate which Natsume prepared I thought about a plan,_

_11 days later…_

_Hotaru had no sign of letting go of her rebels and revolts, so I had to tell the plan to Natsume , I prayed to god for dear life that it would work,_

_I knocked his cabin door ,_

"_Come In" he said without looking over me,_

"_Weird, ruka you never knock you rather come in" he said making an eye contact ,_

"_Natsume I have a plan" I said,_

"_Speak" he ordered,_

_My plan was to break-up with Imai , and I told that she had fallen in love with me (on which he smirked), and I would have pretend to rape her, but he asked me why did I want to save Imai from the D technique , my answer was that the Imai family was extremely powerful and would somehow find out who would have caused this , Natsume felt this statement was somehow reasonable and so we went on with a plan,_

_I met Koko right after I left Natsume's cabin,_

"_You're doing the biggest mistake of your life" he said,_

"_I don't have a choice" I said,_

"_Tell Imai the truth" Koko said,_

"_I won't leave Natsume to fight his own wars alone" I said,_

"_Natsume's problems , Natsume's life , Natsume's happiness, what about you? , what about your problems? , your life? , your happiness?" Koko asked,_

"_Doesn't matter" I said,_

"_You'll regret this" Koko warned me and left me, even though Koko was just a minor part of the group he knew everyone's thoughts so he kind of like was the fun and caring guy of the group the only one who will stand up to protect any innocent girl after me _

_Then, I broke up with Hotaru , Those horrible word which I said to her, and the disgusting act which she thought I did to her broke me completely called a maid from my house and I told her to just undress her and lay her gently with the blanket of course on her, but I faded koko was right this pain is the worst of all. When I told him about Imai's prediction about that girl he was like I'll praise the lord if it does happen it will be the end of all shit._

_Natsume came to know that I was in love with her but I made it look like I was in love only for a little time so that he wouldn't feel guilty. Needless , to say what Koko said was right leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life._

_**Flashback ends**_

Mikan's pov

"You've got to be joking me?" I said with my words drenched in disbelief

"Trust me I'm not" he said,

"You bared all that crap of Hyuuga , you sacrificed the love of your life , why couldn't you just tell Hotaru and Natsume" asked,

"I couldn't" he said ,

"Give me a good reason" I demanded

"if I would have told Natsume I loved then of course he wouldn't dare touch her , but I knew Hotaru wouldn't forgive me after all that she would have never forgiven me" ruka responded

"What made you think she wouldn't have forgiven you?" I retorted back immediately,

"She would have not" Ruka said

"I know Hotaru for 14 years , she would have blindly forgiven you , do you have any possible idea on how much pain she had to bear for so many months , hell she was going to commit suicide" I said,

" What?" he asked horrified by the fact of only thinking about it,

"Guys um I know you want to carry on your fight but I feel Hotaru might be getting shit scared, and she might as well as want her own answers from Ruka" Sumire suggested ,

I thought for a moment, and then said "let's go to her",

"No" ruka said sternly,

"No one asked for your permission" I said and started to control his mind and body, I guess the right sentence would be I hypnotized him, I know you guys will be like how many Alices do you know? ,then my dear ,my reply will be "a lot" ,

"You have to come with us until we reach Hotaru's lab" I said,

"I have to come with you until we reach Hotaru's lab" he repeated like a puppet ,

I have a question Mikan, you have such a useful alice, why don't you kidnap the president and ask for a huge sum of ransom?" Sumire suggested delightedly,

"Staying with Hotaru your becoming like her" I responded with a Are-you-serious look painted on my face,

We walked to the Northern forest I had made Ruka invincible just in case if Natsume's minions were lurking around they would just go and wag their tail and tell everything what they saw to him,

I pressed the button and gave the password, later saw Hotaru was working on a gadget desperately , No the word "desperately" would just be an understatement , she was obsessed with what she was doing,

"Hey Hotaru wassup?" I asked Hotaru was surprised at the sight of me and Sumire, no that's not the right sentence actually she was intensely shocked that we returned alive from the depths of Hell, but then again even I would have been so.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? the Bluetooth got crushed , and I was so freaking worried" she said too fast but I and Sumire comprehended what she told,

"Well, let's just say we both have been in tougher scrapes than that" I replied , she took her Baka cannon and hit the both of us,

"Ouch , what was that for ?" Sumire raised a question with ,

"Never ever make me worry like that again" she said ,

"Mikan aren't you forgetting something ?" Sumire reminded me,

"Oh yeah right" I said and then snapped my finger to take out Ruka from his trance, of course he snapped out of it, I moved out of the way so that Hotaru could see who it actually was,

"What the hell?" ruka said and sat on a nearby chair probably a side –effect from the hypnotism,

His vision got clearer and boy was he in for a nasty shock, ,

Hotaru raised her gun while I stopped her,

"No, Hotaru, you need to hear what actually happened, you need to know the truth" I tried to reason , but it's still scary when your face to face with a her cannon and you can get shot _hard_ by it (really hard), I stood in front of Ruka refraining her to hit at him , she lowered her cannon and said

"Speak pry"

* * *

Hey people I hope you haven't started to hate me for putting Natsume in such a bad character in this chapter which I'm pretty you sure you do, anyway please review so I can get an idea of what you think, so until next time Adios Amigos,


	7. Fixing two broken hearts

So this is the seventh chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi**__**.**_

* * *

_**Missing someone is your heart's way to remind yourself that you love them.**_

* * *

_Mikan's pov_

"Hey ruka take this it'll soothe your headache" I said giving a glass of bluish water, he had uncertainty written on his face, but then he drank it, but no one except Sumire noticed the little smirk which went up my face.

"Stay calm , and try not to take his head off or get his legs amputated, or give him a hard punch which will spoil his face-cut , but you have my permission to murder him" I said with a assuring smile while Sumire and Ruka looked in horror towards me,

"Come on" I said pulling Sumire out of the room,

"Yeah sure" Sumire said still recovering from the shock of the words I had told to Hotaru previously,

We walked out,

_Sumire's pov_

We were sitting on the bridge of the lake in the entrance of the Northern Forest ,

"Hey Mikan I have question" I said,

"Hmm" she responded me , and gestured me for going ahead with my query,

"You want freedom for the girls of Gakuen Alice , but my question is why ?, what 's in it for you, you could have got your own freedom easily by forcing Hyuuga then why face the dark times of Gakuen Alice" I questioned,

"Dark and Difficult times lie ahead, Sumire soon we must choose between what is right and what is easy, I already have chosen mine, and one day someone will surely be smiling and will be grateful to me , I'm doing this for that smile" she replied blowing a dandelion, and there I saw something strange in her, I don't know what it was, but it hath to be something beautiful, perhaps she could be our salvation , maybe she is, only time will be able to tell,

Then a question randomly struck my brain,

"Mikan , why did you smirk when you gave the glass of water to ruka" I inquired,

"Oh that , I had mixed Hotaru's truth powder in it, and even if ruka wants to lie to Hotaru he won't be able to do so she replied, and if so happens that Ruka lies then he will become a girl with blond hair dressed in a blue gown, and will not go until and unless he tells the truth" Mikan said while laughing as I sweat dropped at Imai's inventions, but Mikan had enough time to regulate the topic though,

"Ne Sumire , this lake is so beautifully right?" Mikan said, the instant she told that I straitened my back thinking she might put water on me like how she did last time, she gave a look of i-ain't-gonna-put-water-on-you-my-dear-if-that's-what-your-thinking

"Yeah , sure it is" I said relieved

We saw the sun setting , when a hazardous fact struck me,

"Mikan your Nyctophobiac" I reminded,

"Oops I guess it slipped out of my mind" she joked ,

"Let's go back to Hotaru's lab" I suggested ,

"Okay" she replied,

_**Meanwhile with Hotaru and Ruka,**_

_Ruka's pov_

"Well, Mikan surely did not invite you just to stare at me in my domain, so speak pry , what is it that I don't know?, what is the truth ,Mikan was talking about?" Hotaru asked with no emotion present in her words,

I tried hard enough not to tell the truth but it didn't work and I just screwed it whole up, and ended up telling the actual truth , by truth I mean everything, she asked me how come suddenly I'm suddenly just popping out and telling the truth when I had to do it months ago, I explained how I met Mikan and Sumire in the DNs Head quarters , and they forced me to spit the truth out since they knew I wasn't innocent,

"Do you love me?" she asked out of the blue , though I was not slightest shocked by her bluntness, I still had a chance to play the bad guy

"No I don't" I lied, she winced and my heart cringed ,

So - she cut herself when she looked at me,

I was dressed in a weird freaking blue gown and I had long blonde hair , I looked like a freaking girl,

"What on earth" I said as the blood from my face drained, I was so horrified but I snapped out of my trance when I heard a certain sound,

Click

Click

Hotaru was taking photos,

"I may never get a chance like this again" she said taking my photos with money symbols in her eyes,

"Hotaru- Chan" I said childishly repeating my nickname for her,

She stopped taking pictures, and looked towards the glass which Mikan had given to me to cure my headache , then she quickly examined it , and widened her pupils,

"Why do you lie so much Ruka?" she asked me with tears in her eyes,

My reflexes made me walk towards her, and wrap my arms around her waist and neck, after so many months that feeling of having her in my arms. I missed

_Her smile._

_Her eyes._

_Her voice._

_Her laugh._

_Her warmth._

_Her existence._

_**Her**_.

"Hey don't cry" I comforted her,

She cried in my arms for about a few minutes, and something some instinct told me that I was not doing the right thing leaving her, I've never listened to my instinct ,but this time I did, I couldn't let it be like this I'm gonna fix every piece of our relationship.

"I love you Hotaru Imai from depths of my heart, all those months , I have spent each and every minute thinking about you and only you, breaking –up with you was the biggest mistake of my life" I admitted finally, and I was back to my original self without any weird gown or anything.

she looked up with those beautiful lavender eyes staring at me as if to inquire whether I really meant it ,

"I' m sorry baby , you were the sun and moon to me , I would have never got over you, I was an idiot to destroy my own paradise" I said with my bangs covering my eyes ,suddenly two hands wrapped around my neck , Hotaru stood on her toes , and closed the gap between our lips ,

That kiss it had everything , from the sourness of being away from her to the happiness and relief of meeting her lips again,

"I love you" I repeated,

"I love you too ,but this is the absolutely the last time I cry because of you" she said and gave light hits and punches on my chest,

"You're never ever breaking up with me she said with her tears" dried she yet looked the most beautiful women I've ever seen,

"As you wish my cute little pumpkin" I said,

"Don't call me that , it doesn't suit me" she countered quickly, we were still in our position when

The door of her lab suddenly shot open revealing Mikan and Sumire ,

"Well, don't just stand there Applaud" Mikan said very clearly disappointed at the way we looked at her for ruining our moment,

"Hey sakura-" I was cut off by her,

"Mikan is completely fine " she said with a smile ,

"Um Mikan how I'm I supposed to-" I was again unable to complete due to her not letting me finish it,

" Don't thank me , you guys were meant to be together but since you guys wanted it to be another tragedy , I decided to hold the pen of your story for a few minutes, and please I don't want to hold it again" she said remembering the consequences of going into the Wolf's den, and coming back alive,

"And take this" she said putting a chit in my hand and closing it,

"Oh yeah you guys can spend some alone time once this idiot is gone Sumire said,

"I'm not an idiot , I'm THE idiot" Mikan responded as we laughed at her reply ,

"Come on lets go" Mikan said to Sumire ,

both of them teleported her dormitory . while we had our sweet time ,

I knew even though that I did this , I'll be facing a lot of problems with those thoughts running around my mind I remembered the forgotten chit , I took it out and this is what it said-

" _chill , tomorrow is always better than today so enjoy the moment remember , yesterday is a history , tomorrow's a mystery, today's a gift that's why it's called the present, so cheer up"_

"Where did you find a girl like her" I questioned my girlfriend ,

"It would be the most unimaginable place you'd expect" she replied ,

_Meanwhile with Mikan_

Mikan's pov

"Oi Sumire let's get to work" I commanded

"Mikan this is seriously not necessary you know" she repeated for the umpteenth,

"I ain't listening to you" I reassured her for the same number of times ,

"Mikan we will be murdered" Sumire recalled for the , I don't know I've lost the count.

"We won't" I said ,

"Mikan we'll -" she cut herself when, she saw my thumb on the enter button to let the video go viral

"Mikan don't-" Sumire said and was again interrupted by a click sound signaling the video was viral,

"And with that we are officially fucked" Sumire completed her sentence,

* * *

Hey people please review so I can get an idea of what you think, I know it was a small chapter compared to the others , but then again please bear with me

so until next time Adios Amigos,


	8. Next time, I'll listen to my brains

So this is the eight chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

_**Follow your Heart, But remember to take your Brains with you.**_

* * *

Natsume's pov

"Natsume" a shriek went up my dormitory,

"What on earth?" I asked still in sleep , ready to scream at whoever who thought it was OK to scream my name early in the morning and wake me up in the most hideous way possible ,

Just then my room door just broke, yes you read it right it just broke literally into pieces , at this point I woke up to seriously burn the gutful person who wanted a death wish.

"You've got to see this" Koko said in a voice nothing but loudness, I sought to have known it would be him for no one would have the real bravery and chivalry to wake me up like that,

"What is it you want insolent brat?" I said with a large flame in my hand,

"Watch this" he said and threw _HTC One M8_towards me , If by any chance this retard woke me up early in the morning in the most obnoxious and hideous way possible, only to see a video then bloody Sherlock I'm so gonna murder him, not caring whether he's a close friend of mine,

"Well , go on see it" Koko provoked me ,

I took it and opened it in a civilized manner ,

The video started showing a room of which the color combination of the walls were hazel and crimson I couldn't really make out since it was taken in dim light , now why does this look embarrassingly familiar? I thought while having a bit more interest despite a yawning taking place every now and then,

A man more precisely a boy with blond hair , and a raven –haired lad, as well as with a light purple haired boy , a dirty blond hair and a fox-faced boy, you know the dirty blond guy looks a bit like koko himself, that's when I got hit by my natural intelligence, the whole video was an exact replica of what happened when we aimed the girl and she punked us on our faces ,Not literally , but I solemnly swear I'll never admit it in front of any living soul. _**[{(A/N-kindly refer to Chapter 2 if you're not understanding which video they are talking about)}]**_

"No shit Sherlock" I mumbled fully in my consciousness,

"Well, go ahead watch the whole thing" he mocked me,

The video ended after 15 minutes to be exact ,it had got 50,000 likes , and 6,000,000 comments and 1,000,000,000 shares ,

I was shocked , No the word "shocked" is a huge understatement ,

I was in the state of having an unemotional face, but my mind was going in a million different direction, I was having an emotion mixed with the combination rage, anger, astonished, and of course I was surprised .

"It's gone viral" koko stated as if he was stating the most obvious fact,

Then I did something which neither koko thought I would do nor did he read my mind,

I kept the t aside, pulled the blanket laid my head on the fine pillow and went back to sleep leaving koko wide mouth and completely amazed on my reaction,

"He'll never change" he muttered leaving me and closing my dormitory door,

_Meanwhile with Mikan_

Mikan's pov

After what we did , we returned to the lab and found there was no Hotaru, perhaps she went along somewhere with Ruka , but today I shall declare by all means that Hotaru's lab is one of the Heaven-on-earth kind of places , it's the most beneficial place I've ever seen, rather I'd still wonder why was I woken up in the most repulsive way ever imagined.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira" a terrorizing scream went up the Northern forest,

"That's My name" I replied sleepily to Hotaru who was standing near my bed ,

"What is this?" she questioned pointing towards her phone screen which is showing "A prank played on Natsume Hyuuga and his friends, the sender is known by the name of "Ice Queen" "

"I'm way too sleepy enough to see it" I said in a ignorant tone and slept the other way round on her bed,

She picked me up by my ear and made an eye contact with me,

"Is it?" she sneered with dark eyes and a hollow voice, which of course I didn't notice due to my sleepiness,

she took out something from her pocket and gave me one shot from her Baka gun and wow the shot is suppose to be in the Genius World Record Book for "_Almost_ killing a person, just to wake them up",

"What is it ?" I asked getting up in an instant,

"Why did you do it?, and why on earth did you send it from my account?" she questioned me as if I was a criminal on a trial,

"Um , you got fame I mean people would apply to you" I reasoned the most dumbest thing ,she rose a brow

"That's a lame excuse" she replied with a "nope-it-ain't-working" face.

"Damn" I murmured in defeat,

"I wanted to give Hyuuga at least half of what he gave to you the past one year" I said finally letting the truth out,

"Half of what he gave to me?" She snarled in horror ,

"Okay maybe more than half" I admitted,

"You spoilt his reputation" she conjured with words drenched in disbelief

"Oh shut up both of you don't you see that someone is sleeping here" Sumire screamed with a pillow on both her ears , as if it would prevent her from hearing the fight which I highly doubted,

"And you , I'm sure you helped her in this game plan" Hotaru accused,

"Yup I'm her partner in crime , now please let me sleep" Sumire confessed with a tone of annoyance,

I agreed with Sumire and went back to sleep , which I think was not really a good idea , I think if we both would have talked to Hotaru and explained her our point-of-views ,then we probably would have not got egg-with-pink- paint thrown on our faces right after 10 minutes , clearly Sumire was horrified since she had to go for a modeling show so Hotaru had to fix it back, and then I tried calming the two ladies down which successfully worked, after something like 45 minutes we all realized a Treacherous fact that we had school and we were already pas curfew , so of course we hurried and finally reached the class-

"So much for a normal morning " Sumire moaned as we reached the class 50 seconds before the warning bell rang it means that your seriously late and you ain't getting entrance to the class ,

"Uhuh" I agreed taking my place, I had my Beats headphones, with the song "L.A Love" by Fergie being played , Ruka and Hotaru were sitting together and were talking normally, obviously it surprised the whole class,

And for the first time I noticed a girl with strawberry tresses ,she was beautiful alright,she looked over to me I smiled at her she probably was surprised that I did so , that's perhaps the reason why she shifted her eyes back to the book she was reading , and I looked over to the screen of my iPod again.

Narumi sir came in exactly ten seconds after we came in, in a pink floral shirt with whit jeans looking exactly like a girl, but he's actually a fun guy I know that's a drastic improvement from my previous judgment,

He finished calling out the morning attendance as usual,

"Okay so today-" he was rudely cut off by the door which had swung open in a fiery manner which revealed Mochu, Kitsuneme, Koko, and finally Natsume, they had that fierce aura, and somehow it made a carved path in my body for wondering whether I did the right thing or not

"Oh hello boys how nice of you to join us" said the blond man in a bit fear,

A reply never really came, it was like they never really acknowledged Narumi sensei,

Hyuuga came and sat next to the vacant seat next to me, just like that our eyes met -

_**Hazel clashes Crimson (I know it sounds cliché but it somewhat describes it)**_

He stared at me with disgust and anger , I stared back with equal emotions, he looked away and I put my headphones back then Narumi started off with the lesson .Nothing really happened the rest of the day except for me examining Nonoko's potions , which was fun I saw purplish liquid which kind off attracted me –

"Hey Nonoko what's this liquid for?" I inquired poking the outer layer of the glass softly,

"If I were you Mikan, I would refrain from it" she warned and took the portion into her hands,

"Why?" I asked,

"Well, this is called the Lecithin's potion , which I have made and this potion is used to put your alice into the most vulnerable form, it also drains your energy just by its mere smell" she responded,

"Then why would have you ever made a potion like that?" I interrogated again,

"Well, someone asked me to do so ,they told me they had to do it for a project and they like being anonymous, but I was getting my money so I didn't see the point of arguing" Nonoko replied,

"Oh" I acknowledged ,I tried smelling and instantly felt my powers weakening so I avoided even looking or thinking about,

But a thought did strike me why would make a potion like that unless and until they were trying to do something really naughty? , if you ask me It sounds very fishy and definitely dodgy, but this time I didn't want to investigate since being the Curious cat always get me into trouble.

_3 and a half weeks later…_

I found it very very weird, strange, and unusual that Natsume hadn't made a move on me for the rest of the week, it still makes me wonder what new plan he's hatching , oh yeah I forgot to mention he came to know about Ruka and Hotaru's relationship , he's face equivalent to a fish out of water, Sumire had gone to Hawaii with her family to attend a wedding and Hotaru had gone on a 7 day long trip with her brother she had told me not to burn the lab until she comes back , ruka had gone to his farmhouse , both Sumire and Hotaru will be coming back day after tomorrow , Me? I'm suffering here in English class, I've never actually felt so lonely in my life as I have the past one week , and that make me wondering how on earth did Hotaru survived in this school for one miserable year?,

I was the last one since I was so lazy to take my books and get out of the class, a feeling arose in my heart , something was wrong , something bad is gonna happen , my heart was beating fast , someone was in trouble , grievous trouble, suddenly an echo made its way to me.

"Aaah" a voice yelped loudly , I immediately followed the voice to hunt down the one in pain, and finally reached the third floor Janitor's room , it's not commonly visited because it was rumored to be haunted , I'd actually reckon to see who'd actually come here at this odd hour?,

I finally got in after breaking the lock, there was an eerie silence , in a dim light there was a girl , the same girl with strawberry tresses the girl who I admired the other day . Curious , very curious I wonder what she's doing here and at this odd hour?,

It sounded like she was crying or mourning or mopping , either one of that.

"Hey" I said approaching her, she came to know of my existence ,

The frightened look on her face was one of those kinds which I'll never forget, I started to walk near ,

"No don't come near me they want you to get hurt, refrain from me" she protested as I was coming by I noticed bruises and marks on her cheek and hand, Dear Lord what in the name of Christ is happening here? I thought,

"Who are "they"?" I debriefed still walking towards her,

"They just wanted to lure you here by hurting me , please go away come near me not" she retaliated, it was not making sense to me but My brain told me to get the hell out of here, but my heart said to stay and see what on earth was happening, and of courseme being an emotional nutcase I choose my heart ,

But I deeply wondered who this "they" were?,

Why was she so desperate to get me out of this place , and

Why was it that were marks on her body, as if she has been abused?,

Those were the type of questions which were getting circulated throughout my brain cells,

For some strange reason I started feeling weak , tired and exhausted as if just came back from a deadly adventure,

"What the heck?" I muttered in worn-out voice,

Then I tried using my powers but I was in very vulnerable state ,I was feeling dizzy , it was like everything just fading away to thin air,

After 2 minutes I instantly regretted even following the voice and landing up here when I saw a slender figure emerging from the dark ,

"Hello Sakura, Long time up right" said a voice in griming tone,

And that's when I admitted to Sumire's sentence , just a slight difference in that one it goes " with that we are officially fucked , but in my case I'd like to term it as ,not only that but I deeply regret not listening to my brain.

With that I'm so fucked and I'm really not sure whether it's permanent or temporary all I know is whatever is gonna happen next is gonna leave me utterly shocked.

* * *

_Hey people , please review so I can get an idea of what you think, another thing just for extra information in the next chapter Natsume will be portrayed as a bad character , like shit bad character, it's just a warning, So until next time Adios Amigos._


	9. Marks on my back

So this is the ninth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

_**The minute when you think of giving up, Think of the reason why you held up so long.**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

That girl hadn't seen my face, because my back was facing towards her now and it was in very much dim light so I don't think so she actually saw me ,

"Dear lord , what disastrous thing did I do that your returning this to me as karma?" I mumbled when I recognized Natsume as the slender figure , I can't even use my Alice.

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually get lured in here , perhaps it was right what I thought, all women and girls in the world are stupid" he smirked,

"Bastard" I fumed at the mere hearing of this,

"What about you mother is she stupid too?" I asked sarcastically , he's nerve twitched.

"That's none of your business" he gritted through his teeth,

"Oh is it I see I have touched of soft spot" I provoked, right now my brains weren't really working.

He clenched his hands into a ball, yes I found his weak spot, but then he snapped his fingers,

Three boys came out , oh great now they are gonna rape me and I'll kick their asses boy I could pass of easily for that what-do-you-call-the-person-who-sees-the-future-in-the-crystal-ball,but I was wrong because they just hold my arms and attached it to the chain , My Alices started to weaken up due the smell ,I couldn't retaliate since my physical form too became a bit vulnerable ,

"Well, what are you going to do , are you gonna give the D technique treatment?" I questioned in harsh voice,

"You haven't surpassed that limit, Sakura" he grimed, whatever this psychotic person was planning it wasn't one bit of good ,

"Oh damn" I said again with sarcasm dripping,

"You're not in the real mood of listening are you?" he questioned ,

"Does this face look like it is?" I countered back immediately,

The chains prevailed me from even going out of the funny dice they had set up for me, again two boys appeared out of the unnatural darkness they were back of me which made me wonder what they were going to do, guess what they did?

They tore my T-shirt , my uniform shirt had been ripped into two parts, which gave them a look of my fair back, mind you it's fair ,

"What the fuck?" I rebelled with sightings of rage.

"Calm down sakura, your scared already" Natsume snarled a well-pleased smirk,

"What are trying to do?" I howled like a wolf, still refraining from the chains,

"Patience is virtue" he sang in d same way I had in the DNs Head quarters,

In the dim light another boy came with something long in his hands , if you ask my opinion I think it could even be a snake, for Hyuuga according to me can drop down to those limits,

But hell I was wrong it wasn't a snake , it was a whip , for those who didn't get what I said , I'll repeat it for them, it was a freaking whip, a stainless steel which had its tips shining , I had no clear idea of what was gonna happen. The girl who was there looked up and her eyes widened in realization

"No. please I beg of you , spare her" wept the girl with pink hair, Natsume was surprised but he had no signs of giving up,

"What makes you think I'll listen to you pry?" bawled Natsume ,

"Please" she begged, Natsume ignored her pleas of plight and whispered one person while giving the whip to the same person,

The person reached the funny dice , and then it hit my brain hard I swiftly understood what was playing on Natsume's mind, the red-haired guy who Natsume gave the whip began to strike it on my back which had became cold due to the AC,

One strike,

"Aaahhh" I screamed with pain which gave satisfaction to Natsume's smirk,

Another Strike ,

I felt blood pricking down my back and my uniform was getting stained, but my whole uniform became tainted with blood due to next 6 blows with every lash my skin tore, I had no idea when this was going to stop, for fuck's sake even the boy who was giving the blows had a expression of guilt visible his eyes, I closed my eyes I was going to give up but then I remembered the reason why I was holding on till now,

_We were sitting on the bridge of the lake in the entrance of the Northern Forest ,_

_"Hey Mikan I have question" Sumire said,_

_"Hmm" I responded to her, and gestured her for going ahead with my query,_

_"You want freedom for the girls of Gakuen Alice , but my question is why ?, what 's in it for you, you could have got your own freedom easily by forcing Hyuuga then why face the dark times of Gakuen Alice?" she questioned,_

_"Dark and Difficult times lie ahead, Sumire soon we must choose between what is right and what is easy, I already have chosen mine, and one day someone will surely be smiling and will be grateful to me , I'm doing this for that smile" I replied blowing a dandelion,_

This what I am fighting for this is why I was holding on, and it was worth fighting for, I opened my eyes, and saw Hyuuga with a smirk,

"Women are boring they are all the same stupid, and dumb and they never meet my expectations" he remarked, And for some strange I broke into laughter ,

"I pity you" I giggled, my laughter had bought a look of uncertainty on Hyuuga's face, he's brow raised in question

"Is that all you've been expecting in your life? , if you've not been getting what you want it's because of you, only because you keep your expectations high for others, it's your fault alone" I said with a smirk playing on my lips,

"What do you mean to say?" He doubted,

"I mean to say that your nothing but a self obsessed guy who has no other better work, but to taunt and point out at other's weaknesses , while you are to prideful to see your own ones, and I've got to admit , I've seen many pricks my life, but you my dear are a fucking cactus" I said aloud,

Natsume widened his eyes as if realization, and for one moment I saw scared boy in his face, that face of which when a boy is bullied by his higher ups ,and then for the next moment the darkness in his had returned and he rose his hand as a signal to the red-haired boy to continue he's work,

the red haired lad was going to give another hit with the steel whip when a voice of pain, anger, and despair arose among the spectators,

"I said enough" Bellowed Luna,

"Well, Luna I hope you know I don't like interruption during my program shows , and if you do it again you know what's the consequences right?" Hyuuga triggered a question without a look of guilt,

But those words didn't affect her she ran up to the centre of the dice ,

"I command everyone to fall into slumber" she said,

To my utter amazement and astonishment, everyone dropped themselves on the floor, and just fell into deep including Hyuuga himself,

She released me from the bounds of the chains,

"Run they'll be awake after 6 minutes exactly" she ushered ,

"What about you?" I asked with my back still bleeding, I'm stupid but not dumb, I knew if I would get out of here, when Hyuuga wakes up he'll royally screw her up ,

"I'll get out somehow" she replied in a voice that I knew was fake,

"No , I'm not going until you come with me" I said taking support from the nearby pole,

"Are you mental?" She asked hysterical,

"Well, why not?" I questioned with my tone still in pain,

"Please go , I had done a mistake in my life , I made all wrong choices ,this is the only way to repent for it go now and before that if I could say", she hesitated for a minute then told

"You have the eyes of your father, I immediately recognized not by your hair but by your eyes , I'm so glad I got to see you, but never in my wildest dream I thought I'll see you here in this situation" she said with tears of regret and a smile of satisfaction, which is pretty abnormal to witness.

Not many people know about the fact that my father is dead , mum won't budge on telling why?, when I came to know that Luna knows about this I wanted to inquire more about my father,

"But …" I was unable to complete my sentence because she pushed me of the Janitor's room ,my physical state was in impulsive state, but then something hit me-

I can use my alice even though my energy is half-drained, I can use only a little of my alice, if I could just transport into a safe place because it sure will be abnormal if people see blood on the walls and floors of the school .

I closed my eyes ,concentrated and finally I got into the Northern forest, eh that's weird I thought I mentioned safe place , why did I get teleported to the Northern Forest out of all the safe places in the world?, and that too this was the dense part of the Northern Forest and I surely haven't had the time to explore,

I was near a small house and shuffling my way I got a bit more of a closer look, upon a board was written -

_This be the property of the _

"_Midnight Romeo and Red Rose Princess"_

I wasn't really planning on entering a random place which I don't know about due to my experience from the previous events,

Knocking the door would be like taking another huge pile of risk, but I didn't have a choice, walking up to the entrance of the Northern Forest for Hotaru's lab would require lots of energy which I'm running low from,

I knocked the door , but it was open , now that's creepy and it was creepy enough to scare me off, that's exactly when I noticed the color of the sky and gave importance to the time in my watch 5 minutes to night, so that gave me no choice but to continue, I pushed the door open,

"Anybody there?" I asked , oh goody good now this reminds of those haunted films in which the victim is usually like "who's there?" as if the ghost will answer from the kitchen "I'm in the Kitchen darling just heating up a pizza to eat",

But this was not a Haunted movie this was THE haunted movie,

I got into the cottage it was not just a cottage , it was a large mansion from inside, like a big house. It looked like the beautiful place I've ever seen , and was a billion time better than Hotaru's lab,

A small human emerged, oh my gosh that's not a human it's a freaking .

_Goblin_

Goblins used to be considered as the servants , and they were not given much importance but Goblins had magical powers , one of them was to heal, also it's a fact that they have the capabilities of living up to hundreds of years , but they have the power to attack anyone who pisses them off, and they aren't really that friendly , plus there aren't really supposed to be existing I mean you find a Goblin very rarely, but Merlin if I'm to actually to be seeing what I'm seeing than I better visit Psychiatrist.

"Uh sorry wrong door I guess" I quickly snapped from my trance and limped my way to the door,

"Stay young mistress" He replied in haughty tone,

Well, I can't really trust you I thought bluntly in my brain,

"I know you can't but you will , I won't give you the reason you won't come to know from me at least, now please follow me" he replied kindly , pardon my brain but I forgot to tell you that Goblins even have the power of reading mind,

I hesitated but eventually went behind him, he led me to a room with color combination of red and golden the room was engraved with the prints of a Stag , weird why would anyone keep the prints of a stag as a wallpaper print?,

"Stay here young mistress, I shall bring you a remedy" he instructed politely and went away,

There was a king-sized bed with shades of the same combination, I was wondering whether an animal was living here or what? But other than that it was the most beautiful room I had seen,

"Young mistress I hope your enjoying the view" said the certain voice of the Goblin which shocked me, since he had come out of the blue,

"Umm would mind if I could inquire why are you calling me young mistress?" I asked,

"Another secret which I don't have a say in, when time comes I hope I have the privilege to enlighten you about it Young Mistress" he responded, okay now this is beginning to frighten me ,

"Take this mistress you will be alright" he said " and I've not mixed any funny thing in it if you are wondering by any chance" he added in a vain voice,

"Oh" I mumbled in caught-red-handed tone

I took the glass and drank the medicine , it wasn't sweet but then again when have medicines become sweet?

For some reason there was some funny sensation going over my back , I tried to touch it just to feel the marks were there, but there was no indication of pain, and my ripped shirt had become what it was,

"Whoa, this so wicked" I said in amazement,

"Thank you Young Mistress I'm happy you are content with the result" said the goblin ,

"Oh I almost forgot what's your name?" I inquired courteously,

"My name is James Young Mistress" he told,

"I see thanks a lot James , I was wondering whether I could you know crash over this place for the night" I said with a hopeful look in my eyes

"Of course Young mistress , and might you whenever you want I will always be there" he said in civil manner.

"Young Mistress should I sought to bring something for dinner ?" he questioned,

"Oh no it's not necessary" I immediately took down the offer, and that's when a loud grumble was heard by my stomach, I looked sheepishly at him,

"Then it's decided, Young Mistress" he assumed ,

The rest of the time was spent in him preparing food for me, I decided to bath and had come out in an hour, there were marks on back , and they were clothes kept for me , whoever found this Goblin sure did give him good manners, –

"Dinner is served" James rejoined imperiously,

"This is dinner" I asked staring with my jaw dropped to the floor looking at the several dishes placed on the dinner table, it made him chuckle a bit but then he quieted down,

I started eating , as soon as I was going to take my fifth bite ,then I thought about how selfish I was,

"Aren't you going to have dinner with me?" I asked,

"I'm not in the same class as yours Young Mistress, it would be an insult if I sit on a position equivalent to you" he reasoned,

"Oh please don't give that bullshit , come on let's have dinner" I said literally carrying him and placing him on a seat beside me,

He looked at me at astonishment and was going to say something when Interrupted him,

"They say that guests are equivalent to god , and denying what a guest wants is like denying god himself"

James took a sigh of defeat

" I don't seem to be winning this one, Young Mistress" he gave up, while I smiled in triumph

We both ate our dinner , James had so many stories to tell, most of them were amazingly hilarious and adventurous like one of his ventures in Egypt with those crazy mummies, boy I had a good time which was enough to make me forget of what happened in the previously ,

"Hey James who is Midnight Romeo and The rose red princess?" I questioned randomly,

"They used to own this house , they were the ones who found me and brought me here, if it weren't for them I would have died, they were the troublemakers of Gakuen Alice, but they were the most bravest people I've ever seen Young Mistress" James responded,

But the way he was telling it was as if you tell one wrong word about them he might be the first to mince you up,

"Oh really when could I meet them?" I questioned with enthusiasm,

"If only they were alive Young Mistress" he spoke in the voice of despair, torment,

"Oh I'm so sorry" I apologized immediately,

"It's not an issue Young Mistress" he countered, I decided to change the topic ,

"Oh really what sorts of trouble did they get into?" I questioned with interest,

"Now, now young Mistress that's another tale to tell another day" he smiled,

"Damn my bad luck" I cussed,

"Oh yes, young Mistress I had to give you this to you" he said giving my phone,

"I think it's time for you to sleep Young Mistress" he said looking at the clock on the wall,

"Thanks a lot, you know it really means a lot" I said gratefully

"It's been my greatest entitlement serving you Young Mistress" he said with a sincere bow,

I like people who are sweet , kind and sincere, they just remind that good peoples are still existing .

I gave smile in return, and went back to the stag room,

"This is heaven" I said throwing myself on the fluffy king-sized bed, but "fluffy" will be a enormous amount of understatement, the bed was as soft as a feather more softer than velvet, but boy if I could have a bed like this, I'd die a happy women, funny how I had forgot that I was suffering I the last 4 hours, and here I am on this fluffy thing

Then I gave importance to my long forgotten Phone, I opened it and it was in the camera recording mode, and that's when something hit me like a baseball, we had English before I got into that funny Janitor' room, in English we were doing a play, so the teacher asked me to film it, being as carless and reckless I am , I probably forgot to off it so that means

It has recorded everything which has happened in the Janitor's room…

* * *

Hey people I hope you haven't started to hate me for putting Natsume in such a bad character in this chapter which I'm pretty you sure you do, anyway please review so I can get an idea of what you think, so until next time Adios Amigos,


	10. Just a note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. This is just extra information , the prologue of this story has been released, the prologue's name is _"Ruvia"_ which is published by the same account. And if there's any questioning whether Natsume and Mikan will end together or not , well in the prologue it's clearly been given that Takumi is Mikan and Natsume's son , so that pretty much sums the fact that they will be ending up together even though Natsume has screwed Mikan's life , and another thing, I'll be ending this story after two or three chapters.

Sincerely

By the Author


	11. Another puzzle to solve

So this is the Tenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

_**Eventually, all pieces fall into place,**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Laugh at the confusion,**_

_**Live for the moment,**_

_**And know that,**_

_**Everything happens for a reason….**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

I got into the Videos section in my Gallery just to see that my thoughts were right, I had no keen idea on what I was going to do?, I mean like seriously even if I go and give this to the Education Minister or the Prime Minister for that , I don't think they'll lay a finger on him instead they might trap me and give this video to Natsume himself , I looked towards my ugly Phone then to the Beautiful and fluffy bed and then I just kept the Phone aside, pulled the blanket laid my head on the fine pillow and went to sleep, the beautiful bed is always the right choice

I got up early in the morning and decided that I needed to thank James , Goblins don't get up early in the morning, don't ask me why?, because I really don't know, from our previous conversation I learnt that He loves Strawberry cakes to the core of his heart ,so I decided to make one and leave as a token of Gratitude and Appreciation, I put some incantations that he should see this only when he is depressed that I left him without a "Bye"

"_**For the most Awesome and Rocking Goblin "James""**_

That was the heading of the cake , I hope he likes it, then I looked over to my watch, seeing that I was gonna be late for school ,I hurried. I was already in my uniform , somehow James had an extra pair of uniform don't ask me how he happened to get its possession, cause I have no Idea,

Speaking of Hotaru and Sumire, they came back and I'm pretending like nothing happened, Hotaru was pleased with sight of her lab not burned though,

_Weeks later,_

Natsume is annoyed with the fact that I got off his clutches _again_, actually I'm acting extra jerky only around him for an example, giving him huge smiles, when I did that for the first time he's face was worth to be seen ,

I know you guy are like he whipped you and screwed your life up so badly , but it's not like I can tie him to two poles with chains and whip him , because then my dear they'll be no difference between him and me

Right now I was in Homeroom class, according to me Homeroom Class its the only class you'll never fall asleep in ,Narumi says everything with so much enthusiasm that he can make you excited for nothing, finally the bell decided to do us a favor and it rang.

"So that's everything for Today I'll be seeing you on Monday , and don't forget to do your Homework in the fun of the weekends" he chirped and walked out of the class, no that's a wrong word, he twirled out of the class, yup that suits better,

Natsume's pov

That girl is one of the most irritating plague Mother Earth will ever suffer from, okay yeah I know I crossed my limit with the whip thing but now whenever she sees me or I see her she gives me a _really big wide smile_, and that definitely makes me feel so damn guilty, if there's one emotion in the Human body which is higher than Anger, hope and love then that is Guilt.

"Ms Hyuuga your up" informed a boy,

I was going for my Singing audition which my uncle and aunt are forcing me to , they think that if I get into a Music career then they'll get extra money ,I don't have parents, they disowned me, when I was born so I was on the streets they took me in that's why I'm thankful, to them , more like burdened me with it , I created an empire of Hotels , it's wildly known as Hyuuga group of Hotels , wait I'm getting off topic. So as I was saying they aren't enough with the money of the Hotels and have their Greed for more, I can't leave them since I'm not 18+, so they want me to get into the Music world ,since I have a divine voice or so they say, but trust me I hate singing, I'll do anything for the person who saves me from this terror.

"Okay" I said and got ready, I got into the funny room were the Auditions were going on, disgustedly but willingly took the mike , we have to give an introduction of ourselves,

"Well, good morning Ms Hyuuga" said one of the judges ,

I was gonna directly gonna start with song but I was interrupted by a high pitch of the projector signaling it was starting to project something, the video started with a room embarrassingly familiar, why does this feel like Déjà vu?, screaming were heard in that room ,there was some dim light which resulted in me enlightening my brain on who the person tied to the chains was,

Holy crap you've got to be joking me , that Sakura she videoed the whole thing without my knowledge, and nevertheless, I was cursing my stupidity for letting it happen for the second time , I snapped out of my trance only at the end of the video , I looked towards the Judges who were Horrified and frightened, and with that I'm sure that they won't take me in fact ,they didn't even hear to my song , immediately sent me out, I don't think so they'll call the police or do some crap like that because that would invite them to make their grave,

Note to the brain : Remind me to thank Sakura for this one

But now I had some unfinished business to clear out with an enemy of mine. I heard that they were going to Central Town I'll meet them there, or more specific I'll meet her there.

Back to Mikan's pov

"Yay ,we are going to Central town" I yapped,

"Seriously Mikan your acting like a two-year-old" Sumire stated,

"Sumire don't you know" Hotaru responded "she already is a two-year-old" ,

"No one asked for your humble opinions you filthy little mud bloods" I snapped in the Draco-Malfoy-way.

They both sighed at my response,

"Seriously Mikan how many days have you waited for going to Central Town?" Sumire inquired, I began to say aloud

"Twelve years of it…"

"Oh no, here we go again" Hotaru Muttered,

"No seriously-" I cut Sumire off,

"Twelve years of it,in Azkaban Prison" I sobbed with fake tears streaming down, both of them just faceplamed,

"You know that it's all-" Sumire was unable to complete her sentence again,

"It's all in my head" I questioned her,

"Of course it's all in you-"Sumire retorted when I cut her off for the third time,

"Then, why on earth should it mean that's it's not real" I asked her,

"Fine I give up" she sighed in defeat

"Are the pair of you coming or should I go alone ?" Hotaru asked breaking our trance,

"Come on " I said pulling the pair of them into our car,

We got many clothes since Sumire is the typical shopaholic and has the motto of "shop,shop,shop, until you drop,drop,drop". Sumire left for another clothing store, and Hotaru went to collect some items for her invention we all we'll be meeting in 2 and a half hours , I have so much time to kill , I decided to look around some stores, I wandered off to the Old thing and their uses stores where they have all old things , that's when I saw a ring , it was dark green in color I liked it though reminded of the wrath of nature , so I asked the price ,

"How much on this one" I asked to the saleslady,

"Oh it can be of no cost for you darling" she told kindly, but that was kind of dodgy there aren't many people who give free things away.

"Are you serious?" I assured

"Of course and you can take this necklace with it , and yes use it wisely" she said giving a crimson necklace, okay this is a bit freaky ,but then again I can't be questioning everyone's words besides I found the necklace particularly beautiful something like Natsume's eyes ,as much as I hate to admit it he has the most beautiful pair of eyes I might ever come across my life. So I took both of them and told another "thank you" and left immediately with the necklace dangling around my neck, since I didn't have a certain place I decided I'd put the ring on my finger,

I was talking a good walk when I saw someone, a person with raven hair, a person with crimson eyes, a person with the arrogance of more than that of the Statue of Liberty , a person who went by the name of Natsume Hyuuga,

Oh dear , I better go away and find Hotaru before this snake comes and starts spitting out venom on what I previously did,(snake=Natsume)

I started taking fast steps towards some random direction, but I knew it was away from him, I collided into something sturdy and firm, I looked up to the hovering body who had a tight clutch around my waist

_Natsume_

"Well , well if it isn't Mikan Sakura" he muttered ,

"Hello Natsume, it was good seeing you , and of course I would love to chit-chat but I have very much unfinished business to finish" I responded quickly trying to get away from his iron like grasp,

"I wonder what would that be kitten?" He said , my jaw dropped either this was not Natsume or someone has hexed him, next what I noticed were my worst nightmares in the sky , _**Caravels .**_

Caravels were creatures which could fly and they have this large stick with them , they are capable making you hate yourself and will be sure at any cost to take out the good things out of you, the most prime fact is that they are not affected by Alices and when you see a caravel you can't use your alice for the next 25 minutes, there's only one thing they are afraid of that's the legendary mythical bird the phoenix , but they weren't exactly supposed to be roaming around the Central Town.

"Holy shit" I mumbled,

"What is it?" he asked puzzled at my face, I pointed, he looked back and reacted immediately.

"Come on we need to get out" he said pulling us into alone and dark street,

"What on earth?" I questioned quietly,

"Trust me darling you're not the only one whose entirely surprised by this" Natsume responded looking up towards Caravels ,

"No I didn't mean that why are you acting good to me?" I asked,

"Well, it's my way of thanking people" he replied ,

What?" I debriefed with wondering which nerve did Hyuuga lose in his brains,

"Well, you sent that video to the judges , you also knew that I was taking an audition to get a Singing Career , what you didn't know was that I was doing it out of force, I really hate singing you know, but no doubt my voice is divine but I really don't consider singing as my passion" he explained while my jaw dropped so I actually did something good to Hyuuga by doing something wrong?...

I made a facepalm, and looked towards a Caravel who was gonna attack ,A women with a young child, I started making wolf-like sounds , it got distracted and I was caught harshly by Natsume ,

"What are you doing ?" he asked roughly,

"Trying to save the their life" I replied,

He looked back,

"Great now it's coming for us" he said sarcastically,

"Right , didn't think of that" I said,

" it's just extra knowledge that we are surrounded by Caravels , which are not affected by Alices and running right now would be suggestive" Natsume said in yup-it's-a-totally-better-option tone.

"You know what I agree with you" I said , we started running out of the dark alley,

"I guess we left them behind" I said panting and looking at all nearby places.

Natsume nodded, he was huffing and puffing , his eyes for the record turned into horror ,

"What happened" I asked,

He told nothing but pointed towards the place where my back was facing taking a deep breath I turned around to my horror it was a fully grown and hungry Caravel,

"Oh buggers" I muttered,

It took a large step towards us and we took small 4 steps back,

"Any theories Natsume" I questioned frightened by the hideous face of it,

"Nope what about you Sakura? you are the type of person who can escape any shit, for fuck's sake you got out alive even when I did something so bad to you he said

"Well, there's a huge difference between the gravity of that situation and this situation" I answered to him,

It started getting dangerously close,

I had tears in my eyes , Was this it?. I just hugged Natsume as he was the closest and I needed someone to cuddle even if it was an enemy for that fact , I bet he was equally not feeling good because he hugged me back, which I most probably would have felt so warm if I wasn't in this situation, I had tears in my eyes, I on the other hand for some unusual reason ,caught the Crimson necklace which was dangling previously around my neck, I prayed for dear lord to help us,

"Hush it'll all be alright , it'll be alright" he comforted, I know you're like what the fuck is going on here , frankly my dear I have no idea on that.

I found the gravity of the situation particularly weird , I mean like a person has whipped you and screwed up half of your pleasant life, and just a few days later you end up doing something good to them and the next moment you know is that your hugging them .

A cry was heard , I opened my eyes to actually be surprised that Natsume was in heaven too , I mean he has done so many bad things so I really didn't think he would be there , I saw the Caravel laying on the ground with a bad wound.

Were they Caravels in heaven too?

Then I realized that I'm not dead so I dedicated one sec for thanking the Lord,

"I can't believe it, it's not supposed to be roaming around here" Natsume stated in a stunned tone,

"What are you ta-" I looked over to see the fiery red bird.

"Blimey" I said looking at it's golden scales,

"It's so beautiful" I said totally mesmerized by the bird,

"And umm it's coming towards"…

"Us" I said completing Natsume sentence.

We tried to run , but phoenixes are also known for carrying immense load, so it just took us like a vulture grabbing a rabbit and flying off,

"Where is it taking us?" Natsume interrogated in thin air,

"I don't know , probably to its lair to feed us to its children" I responded,

To my and Natsume's utter astonishment, it took us to a small cottage, and dropped us ,

"Ouch" I said as I fell on my butt

"Get off me you heavy troll" Natsume said,

I instantly got off him,

"How dare you call me an troll? And that to a heavy one" I asked with pure dumbstruckness,

"Oh let me think maybe because you are" Natsume rejoined ironically,

I gave him a hit since because I still couldn't use my alice due to the Caravel. He just looked me with is-that-the-best-you-can-do? look

I was gonna retaliate when my eyes fell on the prints of a bird which were changed into the that of a humanoid, human or whatsoever,

"Young Mistress" asked an amazed voice,

"James?" I said without hesitation since I knew the voice so well,

"I'm delighted to see you with …" his voice faded,

"Are you by any mere co-incidence a Hyuuga?" He debriefed,

"Your Problem" Natsume interjected back, this boy had a fatal disorder of not being kind to people

"Come in Young Mistress , Young Master and Mistress Luna" James bowed and got into the cottage, I and Natsume whipped our heads and widened our eyes, did he just say "mistress Luna" and "Young Master"

And then from the tree emerged a young looking women no doubt she was older , her attire was of that in the 18th century , it was worn-out and it looked like it might have given home to even cockroaches or lizards for that merit, she had pink hair which ended just below her shoulders ,her boots were worse for wear , oh and she had this slight glint of satisfaction mixed happiness ,she was the same girl I met but was a bit older , which I wonder how,

Somehow all things today, both me and Natsume colliding with each other, the caravels getting released , a phoenix one of the most rarest and noblest birds just coming and rescuing us at correct moment , then it leaving us to the cottage the only precise place which I know way too well in the Northern Forest are inter related , they are related somehow or the other way,

But in the end both me and Natsume were thinking the same thing in confusion-

"_**What the fuck is going on here?"**_

* * *

Hey people , please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos,

_The lady in the veil._


	12. Story of 2 hearts bonded with friendship

So this is the Eleventh chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

_**You don't have to see the whole staircase, just to take the first step…**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

"Are you coming dear?" Luna asked me and Natsume.

But since we weren't able to comprehend what just happened we just nodded and got into the cottage,

I and Natsume sat on the chairs in the Hall room ,

"I know the pair of you have a lot of questions , especially you Mikan" Luna stated,

"I do not recall telling you my name in our last conversation" I replied sharply, I was expecting a reply not a grin,

"Name one person who fails to know your name in the alice world darling ?" she grinned,

"Anyways, now pass the ring " she told , but judging my face after she told that , she spoke again,

"Yes I know about the ring",

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to her reluctantly,

"What are you doing Luna ?" Natsume finally questioned,

"I'm showing you the truth , enlighten me Natsume have you ever wondered why you've got that locket around your neck and why you've not been able to take it out ? and Mikan ever wondered who your real parents are? I'm sure you already know your adopted and you have only one identification of your father that is his last name" Luna told.

"How the hell do you know that?" both me and Natsume gritted through teeth as if she was the reason for the Second World War to occur ,

"My question was whether you want to know or not?" She repeated,

I looked towards Natsume and the polarity of the state we are in, but we had the curiosity and thirst to acknowledge about the things which we had a right to know but didn't actually know,

"Fine" Natsume agreed ,then Luna looked towards me.

I caught his hand as if in meaning to ask whether he knew it was safe , he squeezed it back and gave a protective grip,

" Okay" I said,

She wore the green ring ,

"Now there is only 1 rule, you are not suppose to leave my hand no matter what circumstance it may be" she instructed to which I and Natsume obeyed,

She put the ring in her finger and caught Natsume right hand and my left hand ,

"James I want a hot chocolate by the time we come back okay" Luna told sweetly to James while he gave a low bow courteously,

"Take me to this place on March 1st , 26 years ago" Luna said ,

Everything started moving vigorously , then we got into a place it looked familiar but it was like we were invincible like the man in the movie Ms. India,

_**Flashback starts,**_

_No one's pov_

_A 9 year old boy with hazel eyes was going happily when he got lost into the Northern Forest _

"_I am not lost , I'm just misleaded by some foul person" he repeated as if telling himself that it's the truth,_

_He looked around to his surroundings and was completely afraid, and frightened,_

_He heard a cry a horrible one as if weeping,_

_Even though he knew this is entirely stupid as he was afraid of the dark, but he was still keen in knowing who it was, and why would they weep?,_

_A girl with jet black hair was there by a tree , three boys were bulling her._

_The boy rescued her from those horrible people ,_

"_Don't you all have shame bullying a girl like that" he screamed coming in between protecting her,_

"_Oh no this is Izumi " they realized the boy's reputation was more for beating up people ,then immediately reacting to it and ran away._

"_Are you alright?" he asked to the crimson eyes girl who had got a punch from them,_

"_Th-thank y-you" she stuttered, he took out a chocolate from his pocket which he had saved for himself but knew that sharing wouldn't hurt a bit,_

"_You shouldn't be like that you know , you should be brave and strong like me" he said with a childish pride , giving half of the chocolate to her,_

"_How can I re-repay you?" She questioned with those innocent crimson eyes,_

"_There's no need of that , instead promise me you'll be brave and strong" he said closing all his fingers except his pinky finger._

_She pinky promised him "I promise"_

"_oh I forgot to ask what your name?" asked the girl._

"_My name is Izumi Yukihira , but you can call me Izumi and your name is….." he inquired,_

"_Mine is Kaoru Igarashi" she smiled a true smile,_

_There began a friendship which would last for eternity,_

_6 years later.._

_They got more friends gradually , one of them was a girl named Yuka who was one of them was his girlfriend and lover. _

"_Yuka, I love you I swear I do" cried a blond haired and hazel eyed lad,_

"_Is it?, wow" she said sarcastically,_

"_Kaoru help me" he pleaded to Kaoru,while she pretended that he was invincible at that time _

"_I did not propose that bitch or whoever it is that you think It Is" Izumi pleaded,_

_Both of them busted out laughing which left Izumi in confusion,_

"_I'm so sorry babe that was a prank, I didn't really think you'd fall for It" said Yuka enveloping him in a searing kiss which he readily took,_

"_I've had many stings by different people but you my dear are the fucking Queen Bee" he declared , this caused a suppressed laughter at Kaoru's face again_

"_Why hello people" Luna said barging in with 2 guys, one who had jet back hair and light blue eyes , and another who had a stoic face with navy blue hair,_

"_Luna , look at this stupid honey bees stinging me every time they get" Izumi said pointing towards the pair of girls who were still laughing,_

"_Aww , you're so cute if I never had a crush on Sasuke I bet it would have been you" she said pulling his cheek in sisterly love_

"_Hey guys we haven't visited James for a while" remembered Kaoru entirely changing the atmosphere,_

"_Right , let's go tonight he'd definitely won't mind us" Izumi suggested,_

"_Definitely ,and Luna for God's sake don't fly so close to the dormitory windows, peoples are freaking out by seeing a phoenix at 12:00 midnight" kaoru reminded,_

"_Now is it my fault that I'm an Animalice and I love showing off my talents unlike some people who just know to sting the minds and hearts of a polite man?" she retorted, this led to Kaoru laughing hysterically,_

_(__**A/N- Animalices can be achieved by the most rarest alice users , in which they can transform into animals or mythical creatures without restraining any of their alice abilities further by, to become a Animalice you need immense power)**_

"_Please , this boy" she pointed towards Izumi who was giving off an innocent face "and that to polite , he has been the most impolite man I've ever met, commenting on girls every now and then and flirting with every hot girl he gets with being inconsiderate about his girlfriend" she justified,_

_That particular statement caused a wide escape of red blush across Izumi's face,_

"_You know even though he goes flirting with every hot chick every now and then, In the end I know he'll return to me I laugh at the stupidity of the girls to actually flirt back knowing that he'll never enter a relationship with any of those sluts" Yuka responded, at this moment Izumi just hugged her _

"_You're the best" he said with a wide smile,_

_They all went to the Northern Forest a cottage came in to their view , a board appeared with writings translating ," this be the property of the "Midnight Romeo" and "Red rose princess"" , they all had a nice time even though it was very late at night , the cottage was magical it could vanish and appear wherever the head of the house wanted it . James was a goblin Kaoru and Izumi found when they were wondering in the forest in their Animalice forms, they saw a child goblin,Izumi and Kaoru immediately felt pity for him, the poor thing he's condition was in a deplorable state, they took him to the cottage bought him up, but most of all they loved him ,the word "Love" was never known to any Goblin since they were treated filthily by their masters, he loved them back and devoted his whole life in serving them until they died, despite the fact that James was supposed to call them Masters they put a spell on him that he won't be able refer them to anything but their names , as a comeback James promised that he will always refer their children as "Mistress" and "Master"._

"_Hey Kaoru why do you wear that necklace?" Yuka pointed out the crimson necklace which signature her eyes ,_

"_This my dear is a very special necklace , whenever I catch it at the times of trouble, help will always come to me not only I have such a thing even this monkey does" she said showing the index finger to Izumi, who was rather offended deeply by the word "Monkey",_

_He has a ring which can take you to the past she explained,_

_How come you never told me?" Yuka asked her boyfriend,_

"_You never asked" he replied,_

"_Hey Kaoru and Izumi I have a question this House does it allow anyone inside?" Asked the Navy blue haired guy who had an emotionless tone,_

"_Finally , Ms David Imai did the pleasure of speaking to us" Izumi told with enthusiasm in his eyes while looking towards the blue hair lad who was thickly regretting that he took the pain to speak._

"_Anyways It does not actually let anyone come in except for those who are allotted by the head , you know after I go it's gonna be my daughter who'll be the head" Izumi responded,_

"_How are you so sure that you'll have a daughter there always can be a malfunction" asked the jet black haired boy,_

"_And here comes the pessimist seriously Nogi you've got to sort your priorities" Izumi remarked on the blue eyed lad who went by the name of Eric Nogi ,_

"_Oh buggers look at the time we've got to go" David said looking towards his watch this sentence caused slight sadness in James's eyes which Kaoru noticed,_

"_We'll be back what do you think we'll leave you? No dear we will never do that" she said while picking him up and giving him a soft hug._

_They bid bye to him and went back to their Animalice forms, _

_Few days later….._

"_Guys , did you hear there's a new Elementary School Principle" Eric asked,_

"_I wonder what caused the sudden change" David commented,_

"_I pretty much liked the old ESP" Eric remarked,_

"_I know right, I've heard rumors about him though" Yuka said joining the conversation,_

"_What type of rumors?" inquired Kaoru and Izumi,_

"_Strange ones, I heard that he was once caught in a scandal of allegedly killing someone" Yuka told,_

"_Wow and they are keeping him as a principle for the Elementary school children" Eric said with heavy sarcasm visible in his tone,_

"_Hey Luna why aren't you talking?" Yuka suddenly asked,_

"_Oh me I'm just not feeling well" Luna said,_

"_Is it what happened ?" Izumi asked concerned about his darling sister,_

_:Oh it's nothing, just a bit of cold I'll be well don't worry" she responded reliving a tiny spot of worrying in Izumi and Kaoru ,_

"_Okay guys I need to go" Luna said looking nervously to her watch ,_

"_Don't you think something's wrong with her" Kaoru whispered to Izumi ,_

"_I don't think so must be the tension of Tiara" Izumi mumbled to Kaoru about Luna's sister who was always going with wrong crowd._

_But none knew the storm which was heading towards their friendship, the storm which was powerful enough to break their strong friendship._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Hey people , please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	13. A path made of Stone

So this is the Twelfth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

**_Don't expect everyone to understand your journey, especially if they have not walked in your shoes…._**

* * *

_Only if Luna could tell them the truth but the ESP had forbidden her with that secret to keep forever,you see it was just a month ago the new ESP had become acquainted with his surroundings but she knew him well very well in fact . He was a sight in her past that she would not fancy to see once again, never in her Wildest dreams did she expect him to come back , he killed parents and was now waging to kill her most loved friends for which she had no idea what she would do. There was no direct contact with the ESP until one fine afternoon he called her-_

_A teacher came to her saying that the ESP wished her presence, so she found herself 10 minutes outside his cabin, she just barged in for he was not worth politeness,_

_"Pray tell me what do you want" she asked harshly,_

_"Well, my dear Luna is that the way you are suppose to treat me?" he replied by questioning,_

_"Don't play games Kuonji , why are you here?" She questioned once more,_

_"Oh me it was just a request of becoming the ESP and I so happened to accept" It he told,_

_"You never go for anything unless there's something in it for you" Luna retorted._

_"Why oh why do you think I'm so bad honey?" he said affectionately ,_

_"Well, if a wolf goes vegetarian instead of hunting lambs, then I wonder what you do except for feeling utterly amazed and surprised" Luna replied._

_"Touché , but I rather think it's better to lower that down considering I can hurt your friends or more precisely I can hurt little Princess Tiara" he said as if he knew she'd be fatal If she didn't take off her weapon,_

_"What do you want?" Luna debriefed knowing that her sister had lost her Alice and isn't capable to protect herself, but then again she could protect Tiara herself._

_"I want you to work for the Academy or rather take Missions" he told with a smirk ,_

_"I can always protect tiara how are you so sure I'll take the job ?" she inquired with curiosity,_

_"Hmm Kaoru seems as a nice choice too, even Yukihira could help her , but my aim is Yuka" he responded,_

_What she thought in her head, why Yuka? Out of all why Yuka she was thoroughly confused,_

_"Why her?" she asked suspiciously,_

_"Do you happen to know that she's in possession of two useful Alices that is they could be used as well good with my Alices" he said wait was he talking sane , I mean Yuka would have at least told Izumi about it, of course he's lying Luna thought,_

_"I'm not lying darling" he said getting up, the sole moment caused Luna to take several steps back,_

_So if he's not lying and it's actually true, then there hath to be reason I mean , before Luna could think further a thought hit her grey cells roughly, when he told her Alices could be used as well good with her Alices did he by any rural mere chance mean that he wanted um.. Yuka to ..uh.. be….. his?_

_"What do you mean by that sentence?" Luna asked just for verifying , and the ESP looked as if he knew very well what she was talking about ,_

_"Well, the sentence clearly meant that I want her she's beautiful, and has her talents with her help I will be the Leader of all alice users , everyone shall fear my name so much to even dare to think about let alone speak my name and besides Izumi is a stupid fool who doesn't know how to treasure things" he explained professionally,_

_She took out a dagger out of her pocket which was kept always in case of emergency and pointed it to his neck,and said the following words with utmost hatred_

"_**Don't .You .Dare .Say .That **_"

_"Now that isn't a wise decision Luna" he said_

_"Give me one reason, just one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Luna debriefed,_

_"Maybe because of this" he said and snapped his fingers two guards came in holding a girl with jet black hair and had a lip piercing and an attire suggesting that she was an Emoish type girl who was badly beaten up,_

_"Tiara how did you?" she then looked towards the ESP and instantly understood what he did , "you foul loathsome evil little cockroach" Luna bellowed with anger she tried going to her beloved sister but the tight grip on her arm refrained her from doing so,_

_"Now will you accept?" he asked humbly,_

_Luna had tears making a path , what was she suppose to do? on one hand there's her only family and at the other hand she could almost see the crying faces of children in the future generation because of the ESP,_

_Making the wrong choice in a hurry she choose her family, the only single wrong choice in History of Alice which was responsible for a disastrous future ,_

_Just about 2 or 3 months later after she had ignored her friends but ignoring Izumi , Kaoru and Yuka was whole entirely different topic, then she started acting sluttish not only that but Luna spread rumors about Kaoru and made it possible that they hate her ,she needed them to hate her or else if they tried to investigate , then they too would fall into this mess which she wasn't willing to accept._

_Luna started feeling tired and often worn out due to those horrible missions but one certain Night returning from the mission ,which was near Central Town , she was extremely happy that she listened to her brain and went to the her Mission instead of asking for a leave, the reason goes as followed…_

_A bullet which had engraved on her leg quite much didn't allow her to walk, she was limping and going through the Central Town luckily there wasn't much blood loss , which was good as there was no blood trailing behind,_

_"Hey Yuka I like those heels of yours" Kaoru commented,_

_"I know right Izumi bought it for me" Yuka responded, as the two ladies were talking the scene caused a horrified look on the pink haired girl's face,_

_"Great, look at the Timing" she exclaimed sarcastically ,Luna looked around to hide there was a dark alley nearby , she immediately went inside to hide from her friends excuse me Former friends,_

_It doesn't seem like I have a choice does it now? She thought pitifully and entered the Alley, what she didn't know was that they were 2 more people there , and it looked like something precisely very confidential,_

_"So what did Serina tell?" Asked a Man ,who Luna recognized to be ESP , he was referring to The girl who had the powers of Fortune telling and was 3 years younger to Luna,_

_"Well Master she wouldn't open her mouth, but somehow we forced it out , and…" The guy who he was talking to, couldn't find the courage to continue,_

_"And.." the ESP asked dominantly,_

_"She made A prediction" the boy blurted out,_

_"Now should I tell to continue too?" The ESP questioned impatiently,_

_**"In the hours of Darkness,**_

_**There'll be no light shown,**_

_**Except the Rays of two stars,**_

_**They are to meet in the same sky by fate,**_

_**They are the Daughter and Son of the Midnight Sky and the Red Rose,**_

_**With their souls and life apart ,**_

_**They'll be incomplete,**_

_**when the 2 meet,**_

_**Their enemy shall grow aware of his death,**_

_**When this does happen**_

_**Even Nature shall have known their presence,**_

_**Those two are commanded by fate and are bounded by the red string of Hope,**_

_**They'll be either be the Salvation of Alices or the Destruction of Alices"**_

_The boy completed saying ,_

_"So are you telling that there's a force questioning my authority in the Future" the ESP debriefed,_

_"Yes sire" The boy finally said,_

_"What the fuck?" Luna said realizing at once who the prophecy meant for maybe a bit way too loud because they had been appearing to get suspicious and were walking her way,_

_Luna ran for her life , she knew if the ESP came to know she eavesdropped forget about warning Izumi and Kaoru , she might be wiped out of the surface of Earth,_

_She met with a dead end and mentally cussed herself, if she could she would hit her head to the wall as if a bird's neck, wait a bird's neck of course she could transform To her phoenix form and so she did and flew to the Northern Forest too her little Lair which she made near a waterfall ,_

_The next few weeks Luna tried telling to Izumi and Kaoru but it was useless they would refuse to talk to her far away even look at her, so she started protecting them without them knowing , she started working for HSP (Izumi's brother) to make a society which went by the name of "Secret Society Of Alices", so that no matter what happens Kaoru and Izumi will join the society when they come to know that the ESP doesn't seem to have Good intentions, and it worked they joined the society to protect Future Alices. They came to know about the prophecy but not about Luna's secret._

_May 17 XXXX_

_"Luna I think you should tell Yukki and Kaoru the Truth, about you getting forced by the ESP to do all this and about you protecting them without them knowing before it's too late" the HSP told her,_

_"Maybe it's better they don't know, they would hate and despise me even more" she replied,_

_"They wouldn't, Izumi knows you better, Kaoru will surely understand and Yuka will forgive you" the HSP reasoned,_

_"No, and Sasuke you aren't doing any such stupidity" she said punching his head lightly,_

_"But Luna….." Sasuke gave up in defeat even though he was the HSP of Gakuen Alice and was probably the most closest to all students he couldn't understand his girlfriend one bit,_

_Unknown to them this was heard by someone …_

_**Yuka**_

_She clasped her hand to calm herself down enough so that she wouldn't scream, all this while Luna had been protecting them and it wasn't her will , damn you Luna , why couldn't you just tell , we would have understood her damn even Kaoru didn't believe the rumors were by her, and Izumi couldn't bear a moment without his sister ,then Yuka calmed down so much of questioning isn't good for her Child , yes she was due hardly few weeks later ,somehow Izumi had a feeling it was a girl and according to what she and he decided her name is gonna be Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Kaoru had already given birth to a Boy named Natsume he had her eyes he was the Exact replica of Kaoru w, not to mention he might also have inherited some perverted sense from her too_

_That's when her water broke ,_

_"Oh fuck" she cussed ,_

_She tried running to the most nearest hospital. And was successful ,if the ESP guards hadn't found her and attacked her she fought them fiercely ,_

_"Must all bad things happen today?" she wondered_

_Her Loose white frock which was stained with blood with that she made it to the Hospital ,they started to treat her while the others called Izumi and Kaoru, who rushed to her aid immediately_

_The doctors came to be acquainted with a problem , it was either Mikan or her ,_

_"No she will live if I had to sacrifice myself for it I would" Yuka said to the Doctor who had taken it as an order, Izumi who didn't knew of this was right by Yuka's side, when Mikan came out , Yuka knew her time was up but she still had to tell Izumi and Kaoru about some things,_

_"Luna wasn't bad she is innocent , the ESP tricked her, she protects all of us, she didn't want to do.. anything of that sort ever Luna loved you guys" Yuka completed, she took one last glance of her Mikan "Stay strong, Mama Loves you" and her soul withdrew , Izumi and Kaoru were shocked but understood what must have happened because they knew Luna's sinister nature of selflessness,_

_2 days later,_

_They had buried Yuka on a cliff near A waterfall , how hard they tried but weren't in luck to track Luna down , it was raining that day front of Yuka's grave standing two best friends each having a child in their hands ,_

_Another thunder struck but it did not lighten the burden in their hearts,_

_"Well, look who we found here" said a voice which caused the pair to snap their heads towards them,_

_"Fancy seeing you here Kuonji" Kaoru said with hatred as much as of the size of the universe,_

_"So much of hate Love and I wonder why It may be so?" he responded in a mocking tone._

_"You have the nerve to talk to her like that" Izumi said with rage dripping from his words, the ESP guards started surrounding them ,_

_Alarmed Izumi and Kaoru activated their Alices but in vain_

_"Now today I haven't come for a fight instead for a truce" Kuonji replied,_

_The pair rose their eyebrows in questioning ,_

_"You pretty much can see that you guys won't be able to match the power my Army" he responded_

_"You can give me the Kids and I shall let you both go" he suggested after finishing his sentence two hysterical voices of laughter were heard ,_

_"What makes you so sure that we'll hand over it to you without a fight?" asked the hazel eyed man,_

_And that was a sentence enough to screw it up, they fought and it looked like it wasn't gonna last long because in the last minute the Caravels showed up ,_

_"No way he's got control even over them" Kaoru said hysterically because the fact of someone possessing a Caravel is pretty much impossible for normal alice user,_

_"And now our Alices won't work , Fuck it" Izumi cussed,_

_Kaoru had both the Natsume and Mikan who were the only ones to stop the ESP ,_

_She clasped her necklace , tears escaped her eyes as she wondered if help would ever come their right now considering this is the most loneliest part of the Northern Forest_

_A bird's cry was heard ,_

_Kaoru and Izumi both snapped their heads towards the source_

_With golden feathers shining brightly under the thunder light, _

_With tears of having capability of healing anyone, _

_A voice so melodious yet cried in Plight_

_A beauty made by the Sun's rays,_

_**There flying in the lining of thunder and lightening of the Sky was a Phoenix….**_

* * *

I know it was pretty long, I tried going fast over but then again it needed some explanation to make some real sense and , please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	14. They saved our lives by risking theirs ?

So this is the Thirteenth Chapter , for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi**_

* * *

_**What's depression like? she whispered,**_

_**It's like drowning , except that everyone around you is breathing he replied.**_

* * *

_They recognized the Mythical bird at once without even having to guess,_

"_Luna" Kaoru whispered in joy,_

_The bird landed at edge of the cliff where they were standing, kaoru literally just hugged it with all her might ,_

"_You stupid girl , you could've told us" she scolded,_

"_Oh sure she is stupid " Izumi said ruffling the forehead feathers of the bird._

"_Well I'm happy for the reunion you've got your old friend, though it's really sad Luna you betrayed me with doing the dirty work of Sasuke Kuonji" told with pity clear I his tone._

_The bird cried as if saying that "At least he's a human before an alice user you on the other hand I really doubt it"_

_Everyone were looking at the ESP._

_"Well go ahead start fight you babbling cockroaches" he commanded_

_Luna turned into her normal form and looked at Yuka's graves with tear filled eyes It had the words "The nutcase who fell in love with an Idiot" , she clasped her hand on her mouth to refrain her from crying loud,_

"_Luna.". Kaoru said, Luna looked at her side to see her holding two babies, she widened her eyes remembering the prophesy and walked towards them of course she'd be able to do so if an ESP guard didn't pounce on her, and they again began fighting._

"_Okay now I'm pretty sure we ain't gonna survive this" Kaoru said pointing to innumerable number of guards their way,_

"_Quit being negative Kaoru" Izumi responded with slashing the throat of a guard,_

"_Okay fine, Umm Luna" she called out,_

"_Yeah?" Luna said fighting a guard,_

"_Would you be Natsume's Godmother?" she questioned,_

"_Kaoru you know this is definitely not the time for asking a question such as this?" Luna threw back a question ,_

" _Answer" demanded Kaoru impatiently ,_

"_Yes" she replied knowing that it's useless argue now,_

_Luna couldn't half believe the mere fact that few months ago she had broken her friendship with a person , and right now she's literally fighting with them for the future of alice users,_

"_No offense to anyone here but I'm agreeing with Kaoru on the innumerable number of guards" Izumi said,_

"_None taken" the pair of them to Izumi,_

"_Wait we can do something" Kaoru said suddenly being struck by lightning bolt,_

"_If not too rude Kaoru , would please for the love of Mother and Child enlighten us with it" Izumi said in a rash tone while punching a guards face,_

"_We could send Mikan and Natsume over to Luna and she can fly over" Kaoru suggested while handling two guards,_

"_No" Luna objected instantly ,_

"_Why?" Kaoru and Izumi asked since they found the idea pretty decent ,_

"_I'm not leaving you guys here, besides I need to repent for my sins" she argued,_

"_Luna you did it for Yuka, Kaoru and Me so in a way you were worried for, besides I would have forgiven even if that was for a lame reason" Izumi replied,_

"_But I ain't still leaving you guys" Luna said stubbornly,_

"_Okay wait Let faith decide this" Kaoru said taking a coin out,Luna agreed even though faith wasn't a good friend of hers_

"_We take heads as always" Izumi responded quickly, Luna frowned because often when they took heads they used to win,_

"_Fine tails" she gave up arguing ,_

_Together they flipped the coin, Tails she would stay, Heads she would take the kids and fly away,_

_Heads it was they went separate ,_

_Kaoru took both the kids and gave it to Luna,_

"_Listen Natsume, don't be an arse or a jerk in your life, I may not be able to see you again but be brave and strong and always remember Mama loves you Dada loves you" she whispered to Natsume and pulled out the Healing stone which she had been given by Yuka who got it as a present By Subaru Imai and put it around his neck._

_She gave them both to Luna who was in her Animalice form ,Izumi quickly put a letter in Mikan's hand which she clasped tightly_

"_Bye Luna , we love you lots and sorry for the bad times and Take care of them ,while Luna furrowed her eyebrows at Izumi and Kaoru's statement for her innocent mind didn't know that this is the last time they might be seeing each other,_

_A Phoenix figure was later seen flying away,_

_You know Yukki Luna will kill us if she gets enlightened with what we did Kaoru said referring to the coin which had both the sides saying "Heads"_

"_That is if she comes to know" Izumi said ,_

_Now, another set of guards were coming towards them, Kaoru eyed the cliff as if they were tempting enough for a person to jump in it,_

"_It's totally barbaric" he replied immediately reading her mind_

"_You know Yukki , Most of the time people who have stayed with each other half their life die separately Lets be the first one to change History What say Yukki?" She asked giving her hand_

"_It's a pity we have to die like this but it ain't a problem besides I always wanted to jump off a cliff, it's been on my bucket list , but I knew I would be in the company of death if I do so" he said taking it_

_Then they both jumped off the cliff leaving the ESP and guards in utter astonishment and amazement,_

"_Idiots" he muttered,_

_Meanwhile Luna had flew far to the Human world and had put Natsume in an Orphanage as all the ESP guards were still following her, she gave Mikan to her sister "Tiara" , who was shocked by her appearance but readily took Mikan .Luna __**almost**__ got away from the guards if they hadn't lured her back into a room in the third floor, the ESP put a charm that only when Both Natsume and Mikan are present in the room then she'll be set free, And for 16 years she had been waiting for them to return…_

_**Flashback ends**_

Mikan's pov

I clasped my hand on my mouth as tears came out pouring from my eyes and I almost lost balance and would have probably fallen if Natsume hadn't caught me firmly, I wiped them away

"Why did they readily give their lives without retaliating?" Natsume questioned lowly,

"Why would they?, both your parents knew there ain't going to be a way out of that place without being dead, so that's what they did instead of getting murdered or killed" Luna responded,

"Wait, what about the prophesy?" Natsume inquired,

"The prophesy is what it means , you both are either the salvation or destruction of Alices Luna" replied,

"Are you crazy don't you see it ? we both hate each other, we are mortal enemies and somehow would be able to kill each other if we can" I retorted ,

"You can't" Luna simply said,

"Why? Give us a reason I beg of you" Natsume countered,

"Because your commanded by fate and bounded by the red strings of Hope, Give me a reason Mikan why you haven't killed this retard and Natsume you give me a reason why you haven't done anything seriously severe to this nutcase?" she debriefed,

"Are you implying that what he has done to me isn't severe" I asked with pure shock,

"Yes , you would be dead already since Natsume hates you intensely" she replied from Natsume's side,

But then something hit me and Natsume ,

"Hey I'm not retarded/a nutcase" we both chorused,

"Oh yes you are, Imagine the shock on Kaoru, Ioran, Yuka, and Izumi's face if they come two know that two best friends age having off springs who turn out to be the Worst enemies of their age" Luna said,

I just felt guilty at that statement, but the look it bought on Natsume's face , I doubt I might have found a guiltier/regretful face than that one,

"I'm leaving" with that one statement he just left the manor running,

I looked at Luna as if to ask her "What should I do?"

"Well, go behind him , you're his savior anyway" Luna said smirked and whispered the last part,

I broke into a run because honestly the way Natsume ran out it looked like three panthers , two lions, and a cheetah was after him for food,

I finally found him near a large sakura tree in middle of the Northern Forest,

He punched the trunk of the tree clearly showing that he's pretty angry and for what I see he's not just angry , he's mega angry,

"Natsume" I whispered,

He spun around I saw stained tears on his face ,

"Come to see me cry here sakura, guess what you got what you wanted , you wanted to see me weak now you can go off with your trophy cheer around saying I'm weak" he said,

"Natsume I went against for the sake of Gakuen Alice girls don't you dare say a sentence to me as nasty as that one" I said with anger dripping , no freaking hell this guy has a lot of bullshit in his life,

"Oh shut up your not Mother Teresa to fight for freedom" Natsume said pinning me on the ground,

"What the fuck ? leave me I had come to console you but you on the other hand are a gratitude less creature" I said at this point I think I forgot we were living in the world of Alices,

He let me go , I massaged my wrists which were red by now,

"Just go away" he said and sat back , but I didn't obviously somehow rather than usual Natsume had pale skin empty eyes a shattered heart and a lonely life

"What's wrong with you?" I asked,

"Everything" he countered,

"I knew it right from the start" I said satisfied, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Have you really come to console me? because the way I see it you're not helping" Natsume said sarcastically,

"Okay , Topic change, ne Natsume what caused you to become so fucked up?" I asked the question which had been beating my brains like a drum.

"How are you so sure I'll tell it to you, I haven't told ruka himself ?" he questioned,

"No tell me because you know when you tell someone about a thing which you've bottled up you actually feel better" I said,

"Bullshit" he said,

"Hey it does work" I responded ,

"Does not"

"It does"

"Does not"

"It does"

"Does not"

"It does"

"Does not"

"It does"

"Does not"

"It does"

"It does" Natsume tried,

"Does not" I said , damn that trick always get me ,

"How can I trust you everyone leave my side , every time I wake up in the night because of nightmares, there's no one there for me , I'm all alone in the darkness , fine dammit I agree I'm _**jealous of **_you_** I envy you**_ I gave you so many hardships yet you still love your life , you smile at strangers, you want good to happen to everyone , you fight for any person who have got only injustice, you are happy and content with your life, you want others even those who have done bad to you to be happy" He said, oh my stars he was jealous of me ,

"Natsume" I said concerned ,

"What?" he barked,

"Calm down" I said and just patted his head trying to calm him down , he pulled me closer and buried his head on my lower neck, damn he smelled good, if not for this situation I would have been on my knees.

"Shh everything's gonna be alright I promise" I whispered,

I felt wetness on my neck, Christ.

he was crying, don't get me wrong but i've never handled guys who are crying I have no problem with them crying but since I've never consoled a guy , i just find it a tad bit awkward.

I decided it was best just to let him , so that's it I was just there patting his head softly, now you have all right to call me crazy stupid and naive whatsoever but I think his past is related somewhere, and i think no one was there for him ever, I'm not pitying him, but I'm surprised tha he was strong enough to Withstand all of it. _ALONE._

I guess he ended up sleeping in my arms ,

Suddenly ,He started clasping me tighter and snuggled closer, but he started sweating I pushed him a little to see his face, and he's face was scared and afraid ,

He suddenly opened his eyes, and was gonna break down again,

"Hey calm down everything's gonna be alright, just close your eyes everything will be alright" I kept on repeating

he got more close to me,

"What is it Natsume ?" I asked looking down to him, I guess he was shocked I was there, but didn't leave my hand,

instead he sat upright,

"How you feeling?" I asked,

"Fine I guess " he replied,

"You wanna talk about it ?" I inquired

"I guess you were right ,it's time I open up to someone" he admitted,

"So tell me about it" I said,

Taking a deep breath he started,

"So once there was this...

* * *

_**To be continued …**_

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	15. Two sides of the coin

So this is the Fourteenth Chapter , for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story,

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi**_

* * *

_**Friendship is not about who stayed the longest , but who came but and never left you side ….**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

"So when I was something like 7 I was adopted by a family from the orphanage , I was abused since then till 11 I was taken away by the Alice Academy in America, that's where I met Alisha Nazareth, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she was from the popular section and I on the other hand was from the teacher's pet section" Natsume said but before he could lead further on , I broke into laughter clutching my stomach tight,

"You were a teacher's pet" I asked literally rolling on the floor pointing towards him,

"Shut up do you wanna hear or not?" He debriefed,

"Okay chill I got it" I told still trying to stifle a giggle,

"We started talking since teacher had put her right next to me, we become pretty good friends , she was the first person in that classroom who I actually would talk to, I was usually the silent mysteries filled type of guy, so we both started falling in love or more specifically I was starting to fall in love with her " he took a second to see my face whether I was again going to burst out laughing like a mad witch saying "OMG, You have an emotion called Love still present in your body , wow I'm impressed" or something along those lines but I wasn't anywhere close instead I had a serious face,

"Okay and then I proposed to her to my delightful stupidity she accepted" he said, I muttered a "Oh of course she is stupid enough to do so" but to my bad luck he heard it and gave me a glare, if looks could kill I'd be dead already,

"Then?" I said motioning him to continue,

"Well, we did you know had sex the very next day , I got up and found the space next to me empty , I freaked out and called her but she didn't answer , so I got dressed and went out in search for her, funny how I saw her sucking some guy's face, of course I started screaming at her , she told me it was a bet to sleep with a nerdish guy, and how it was a such an easy job to get me so I guess I just lost it there, you know I got the thing that girls are a pure waste of time into my head, but somehow to take my mind of her, I got into the Criminal Business, so my gang which you already know about The Devil's Nation progressed a lot and became the most feared Gang all over the… World" he said my jaw dropped I thought the gang never went out of the state but boy looks like I was soo wrong ,

"Umm okay then ?" I questioned.

"Then since we had made it to the top , we lots of enemies one of them found out my weakness was only one person Aoi Hyuuga the adopted sister of mine they kidnapped her and"…

_Flashback _(I know you guys are getting tired by this but please bear with it)

_I was sneaking in with ruka and koko, we found her tied to a chair she was just 2 meters away from me , _

"_Natsume" she whimpered happily at my sight, I looked at the bruises on her body my blood boiled at the wounded sight of her, I was going to reach her out , a bullet shot was heard._

_My eyes widened , she was dead Aoi Hyuuga was dead she was fucking dead, the only person who made me happy was dead…._

_Flashback ends_

Mikan's pov

I was in shock, no wonder this guy had lost his conscience,

"So that's my story tell me yours" he said,

"Wait when did we make an agreement that if you tell your past I'll tell mine?" I questioned,

He rose a brow, and gave me that glare you-better-tell-me –or-else…..

"What will you do? hardly what can you do? , can you break my leg? , can you eat me up whole?" I asked challengingly,

He pinned me to the ground , I tried using my alice but it didn't work

"What the heck?" I debriefed,

" Did you forget if you see a caravel you can't use Alices?" He asked, and then it hit me when we travel through time there's a bit modification , the time when you enter the past/future , time remains same for you, so if we calculate the time from when Luna carried us to the cottage away from that Caravel till we enter the time travelling thingy , only 10 minutes have gone past and 20 minutes it takes to wear the effect of Caravels , great just great Newsflash: Because it's not ,

"I guess you did the math and you might have also noticed that I can do anything with you right now" he said while smirking.

"Okay I understand if it's my past then you have it" I sighed giving up since he's not gonna stop.

He got off me ,

" My story is pretty short before when I was in the Alice Academy of USA I fell in love with a guy, but he cheated and I broke up with him, he asked forgiveness from me being as stupid as I am I forgave him , then he started abusing me, I was humiliated in my school and bullied. Then one day I heard this song which completely changed me , it gave me confidence I never knew I had , then"-

_Flashback_

_I listened to the song with great concentration, why was I like this ? how the heck did I become so freaking weak?, so weak that I couldn't even protect myself , this is just ridiculous I'm not one of those sick girls who can't fight back no way , this ain't gonna happen anymore nope,_

_Next day in school._

_I was walking in the corridor and Damon (boyfriend/bully) pushed me to the sports room , everyone was there, _

"_Your just a weak girl , girls are suppose to be weak" he spat ,_

_What on earth? Was this planned I thought ? he started punching me, kicking me , everyone else was cheering as if he was doing a good deed ,there was a girl in the corner she wanted to stop what was going on but couldn't,_

_Another punch_

_Another kick,_

_No enough of this you want it then fuck that's what you get I'm a freaking warrior no one does this to me without my permission, I thought taking a hockey stick and bet everyone who came in my path , then I got out of there._

_Few weeks after,_

_No one even wanted to stay a yard near me , and Damon? he was scared shitless. I walked in the corridor and Damon was bulling another girl , the same girl who was there she looked at me , but then I think she thought why would I help her when she didn't even raise her voice in the crowd for me, I took my hockey stick , and beat him and his cronies right then and there, _

"_I see you bullying any other person , be sure to just run when I come and get you for It" I said ,_

"_Are you alright?" I asked concerned to the girl,_

"_Why did you help me, when I didn't help you the other day?" She asked._

"_What would I get by not helping you, but next time I ain't gonna help you but you are going to stand up for yourself" I said while leaving but didn't forget to give a glare to the boys._

_Few days after I saw her defending herself, I just smirked and walked away to my house…_

_Flashback ends_

"Wow" Natsume commented,

"So you're telling me that you got inspiration from a song?" He inquired,

"Yup" I replied,

"How?" he asked confused,

"Natsume inspiration comes in the most weirdest way but it does come to you only for those who ask for it" I replied,

He just seemed in deep thoughts

"_**Natsume your not a bad person, you're a very good person to whom bad things have happened to, Besides the world isn't split into good and bad people. We all have got light and dark inside us, what matters is who we choose to act on , That's who we truly are" I said,**_(see what I did there, teehee)

"But I've done so much of wrongs to you to everyone" he said regretfully,

"It's our choices that show us who we truly are far more than our abilities , remember that _you're never too old, too bad, and never too sick too start from a scratch" _ I said,

Natsume's pov

Her words was a wild fire which set my mind to think , she was so right, and even after so many things happened to her , she still remained strong , all my life nobody was ever behind me , and now I have finally a person who can stand by me,

Mikan's pov

He just pulled me into a hug, I was taken my surprise,

"Where you all my life?" he questioned quietly , I calmed down and hugged him back while patting his head,

We pulled away.

"So I guess we are back to square one" he said scratching the back of his neck and suddenly finding the grass intresting,

"But we can start it over" I said ,

He looked puzzled at my statement,

I stood up abruptly causing him stand up too,

"I'm Mikan Sakura , it's a pleasure to meet you" I said moving my hand up for a handshake,

Natsume smiled cheekily,

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga the pleasure is all mine" he said shaking my hand,

"Friends" I asked holding up my pinky finger, Natsume rose his brow at my childishness,

"friends" he said binding my finger with his pinky finger,

"Hey wait do you have that girl Alisha's phone number" I asked out of the blue,

"Yeah I remember it why?" He asked,

I took out my phone ignoring the calls from Hotaru and Sumire I gave it to Natsume to type he seemed very suspicious but followed it anyway, it was on dialing

"Now whatever bad words you get in your mouth just say it" I said ,

"What? that's completely crazy" Natsume interjected,

"Trust me if you do it you'll feel thousand time better" I said,

"No that's shit-"

"Hello "a girls voice interuppted,

"Uhh Hello Alisha umm this is Natsume" he said weirdly,

"Oh Natsume hello how did you remember me love?" she asked what a slut I thought,

"Don't act like a girl" I whimpered coaxing him do so,

"You freaking bitch" he first said with uncertainty but then regained consciousness,

"You ass , motherfucking bitch , you thought that I'll be a morose person in your love, then your so fucking wrong look at me I own one of the biggest hotel chains, and you must be on the road as a fucking prost***** or a who**, you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit" so saying he cut the phone,

And took a deep breath before bursting into laughter,

"It did make me feel good"

_Somewhere _

Luna's pov

I was just looking at the pair , "see guys they became friends" I thought to Izumi, Kaoru, Yuka and Ioran wherever they are, i bet they are just laughing or smiling at the scene

* * *

_**To be continued …**_

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	16. You've got to be kidding me

So this is the Fifteenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi_****_._**

* * *

**_It's funny how one thing,one moment and one person can change your life in seconds..._**

* * *

Mikan's pov

"You're a retard" Natsume announced as we were walking back,

"But it was funny" I debated,

"It was still retarded to call her up and do that" he replied

"Imagine her face, when you would be saying that" I said referring to Alisha. I put my hair to one side,

"Fine it was funny but retarded" he admitted finally,

But then Natsume went off somewhere for a minute as he though he left his phone near the Sakura tree, but he came back pretty quick ,

"Um sakura I came across a book while raiding your room" He said,

"You what?" I asked in shock,

"That was in the starting of the year" he said,

"Okay which was the book you came across?" I asked kicking a stone mindlessly ,

" 'A Secret Diary - The hidden chapters of life' that's exactly what label " said Natsume told in a wondering voice,

I looked at him in shock knowing where this was going,

"Hiding a crush from someone whose capable of doing everything to you , isn't a good idea babe" he said smirking ,

"Umm Natsume I think we should go" I said hurrying up,

He caught my wrist and pinned me up to the bark of the tree,

"Uh Natsume what are you doing ?" I asked trying to get out of his iron no iron would be an understatement , his grip was like that you're -the -only -thing -which –is-keeping-me-alive grip .

"What do you think princess?" He said lifting my chin gently to meet his eyes which were the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes , but wait there was something different in his eyes, they looked weird.

I pushed him,

"Who the fuck are you? , you're definitely not Natsume" I screamed in rage,

"Wow I didn't expect you to realize that fact so soon" He told in a gruff tone.

"Where is Natsume Hyuuga ?" I questioned ,

"It's a pity you worry about him and not your best friends who have called you so many times" he said totally amused,

"What have you done to Hotaru and Sumire?" I asked immediately reacting to his statement,gosh who is this guy

"Oh I will tell you if you come with me quietly" he said,

"Oh sure are you I'll do that" I retorted turning my back on him ,

_Big Mistake._

a cloth immediately came in contact with my face, as it was a moment of surprise for me I gasped , breathing the chloroform ,then fainted in the arms of that stranger,

_After some time of which I have no idea,_

My eyelids fluttered open , this room seemed pretty good , Black and white painted walls, and hey the bed is quite fluffy which I would have wholeheartedly appreciate it if I wasn't panicking,

"Where the fuck am I ?" I thought as I got out of the bed,

"I see your awake after 4 plenty days" a voice said,

My head snapped to a guy who was of a tad bit taller than me and he had a blazer with a symbol saying "ESP",

"Oh buggers , isn't this just a great thing ? I've been kidnapped by whom? The ESP of course ,this is just one of the great things happening to me today , I mean out of all the person I am the one who should be kidnapped out of all , isn't that mere fact just awesome ?" I muttered _(please take note of the heavy sarcasm)_

"What the fuck do you want ?" I asked ,

"Now now Yuka was more sweeter than that Mikan" he said,

"Don't take my mom's name with your filthy mouth" I countered harshly,

"Watch your mouth bitch your dear Natsume would have to pay the price for it" he rejoined.

"What did you do to him ?" I debriefed him,

"Aww someone is worried" he mocked,changing the tables I questioned him, I tried using my alice

"why is my alice not working ?" I muttered shocked,

"oh about that you see that big yellow bracelet around your ankle l apparently it does not allow you to use your alice , and to take out that you need a password controlling remote which is currently with me" he said ,then another question popped in

"why am I here?" I questioned firmly,

"hmm, well apparently my nephew seems to have a crush on you but since your dangerous to me I decided to kidnap you instead , since I can give my nephew what he wants and I can be safe too" he smiled grievously

"You're a heartless man do you know that?" I asked,

"Oh darling trust me I do know that" he replied,

"Anyways whose that bastard who is your nephew?" I debriefed,

That's when his hand made contact with my face,I cupped my cheek. No one has ever done that to me.

"Bitch I suggest you to pay respect to your master" he said

But then again being the naïve person I am I didn't back down.

"Now I see the reason why Luna hated you so deeply" I said giving an open invitation to a kick in the stomach and a paunch on my face,

"Uncle you called" asked an utterly familiar voice,

I didn't have the effort to turn my head and see who it is , yet my curiosity led me there, I just jerked my head to the other side to see which fucked up guy actually and the guts to kidnap me .

My eyes widened.

No way it can't be him…

But I thought he was Natsume's friend , I clasped a hand on my mouth .

This **_cannot_** be happening

It's next to impossible,

Why would he do it?

The person couldn't just be Mochiage

"Hello Mikan" he said crouching ,

"You filthy animal I thought you were Natsume's friend" I spat,

" Tch tch I didn't expect you to fall for that bastard even after he did so much to you, but it seems to me that fate is a fatal enemy of mine, I couldn't bear to see you both bonding I was really pset and since Uncle really hated to see me like that he kidnapped you, and now your Mine forever" he said hugging me in satisfaction.

I pushed him and limped away from both the figures ,

"Stay away from me" I said, they started laughing

"No one is gonna help you now Mikan , your all alone, Hotaru won't be able to hack my security system, besides I'm transferring your ferret friends to the Alice Academy in London, and then we can stay forever together and cute kids" he said with a large grin,

I let him know what I thought about that with just one slap,

I caught his collar "listen kid I don't give a fuck whether you like me or not , but I ain't staying with you , and get that into your pea sized brain which doesn't work that often" I said,

He started beating me up real bad I tried to retaliate but couldn't it didn't work, he hit me with a rod on the head, and that's when I blacked out totally with one thought -

_**Nothing is ever gonna be the same Again…**_

**_To be continued …_**

* * *

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	17. Pain, I've suffered & hope,which faded

So this is the Sixteenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi_****_._**

* * *

**_My deepest Apology to my readers for how I'm gonna portray Mikan in this Chapter _**

**_me*Makes a humble bow in Tears..._**

* * *

**_Out of pain and problems has come the most sweetest songs,and the most gripping stories, so calm down Pain always teaches you something while peace does not..._**

* * *

_6 months later…_

Mikan's pov

The past six months were the worst ones of my life, I haven't seen Hotaru, Sumire or Natsume. I miss using my alice , I miss the classes mostly I miss my Freedom. They've take everything from me, my necklace, my freedom, my happiness, my joy, my…. Virginity .

yeah you guessed it right they raped me, and no I have not got over it, I'm weak very weak , they've been giving me that injection with an orangish liquid which make my body weak,

Mochiage comes drunk every night and forces me to have sex with him, I once got annoyed and asked him why he left Nonoko , his reply was exactly as following-

"Nonoko was just a past time and a way for me to keep an eye on you"

My respond was a punch….

I've argued a million times nothing works I end up getting hurt even more, the ESP never comes home. If ever before I've told that Natsume's torture is the worst than that was a mistake what Mochiage does is terrible, I've become numb like totally numb oh yeah did I forget to mention I've done a thousand tries for escapes well one such time the ESP got really pissed and so he didn't give me food for something like 3 days and that's when I had my periods , being as disgusting as he was he didn't provide me with my needs, that experience was so horrifying and horrendous. Yes that was the last try for escape and he's pretty much convinced that I won't run away again.

I looked up to the night sky , my only company is the silver moon, it witnesses everything what happens every day , No one sees me but the silver moon, I'm so far away from my friends , from mum I still consider her as a mum since she bought me up, lucky aren't I? to have two mums who love me more than their life,

I miss dad though I've never met him , but I feel he would me an awesome dad if he was ever alive, I miss Luna to, I cry every night just wondering whether I'll stay like this forever or not…

I got disturbed from my train of thoughts by the door clicking open , that's funny No one can ever come here because this is high security

I looked up to see the doctor who have to give that stupid liquid injection, he got a seriously important phone call and walked out forgetting his injection kit ,

my grey cells insisted me to work fast I took the injection and filled it with my half-finished orange juice , at least I'll be able to walk,

He walked in and gave me the injection , then just simply walked out of the house as if the world will shatter into pieces if he does not go to solve the problem,

Surprisingly the doctor didn't lock the door guess he was in a hurry, for three months I've not got out of this room, it'd be nice to get out for awhile,

it'll be no use of running because this whole house was literally like prison it had a high security system.

I went downstairs, not bad he actually had a big house.

No one was there around ,

I got into the Kitchen and placed the knife on my wrist ,

Finally I'll be able to get rid all the shit which has been killing me, I'd rather be dead than to lose any more of my dignity staying in this shithole , I was gonna make a drawing on my wrist with knife and probably would have if I didn't hear the New Telecast on the Television, I immediately threw the knife and rushed into the living room where the Voice was coming from,

**_"The past 6 months has been tterrifying to all Alice Users since the ESP attacks and riots the Secret Society of Alice is trying to do everything to stop the ESP from his doings, currently he has already destroyed the following countries- India, Australia, Austria ,Costa Rica, Germany ,and many more The current Leader of the Secret Society of Alice who is Natsume Hyuuga and the General Secretary Hotaru Imai are trying to calm the commotion of the Public, but this clearly doesn't seem to reassure them, it has also been rumored that the ESP has captured many Alice -Users and has imprisoned them,innocent people are dying every day_** ,**_Nonoko Ogasawara who is a student of Alice Academy, her body has been found near a lake, it seems a suicide or is it a murder?, one question WHICH remains is that "Is this the very end of our Independent Alice world?, will there be a Savior who might just be able to stop this Horrible nightmare to turn into reality, to know any more stay tuned with us Folks"_**

I clasped my hands and just wondered,

"What the heck happened when I was away?"

I probably would have been thinking if the door didn't click open signaling that my cue is up and I better run upstairs or surely Mochiage will doubt , but the guy was half drunk he didn't even notice the television which was on,

"Hey naughty girl" he said,

I just gave a look of disgust but then he showed the remote to me, I looked at it as if it was a piece of meat.

"It's mere pity that you can't have it but since I am so sweet I'm gonna let you go for one night to enjoy it with me and since the liquid won't allow you to move either or use your alice it is a gooood thing" he slurred,

I raised my eyebrows maybe I could get out of here because of this fool's stupidity , I need to act fast.

I pretended I couldn't move proving that I had taken the liquid Mochu looked entirely pleased and…

Pressed the button. The big yellow bracelet snapped open and quickly took my leg back and smirked , I destroyed the house and well I sure did cause Mochiage enough injuries for the rest of his life,

But since I had used my Alice after way to many months I think it takes sometime rejuvenate because it entirely stopped as soon as I finished destroying , there was very much of fog and dust

"Oh buggers" I muttered, Mochiage laughed

"And you thought you could overpower me?" he sneered,

He got up ,

Then I realized that people needed me out there, everyone is dying and if I give right now it would be selfish of me thinking that I can't fight back only because I don't have my Alice ? but the rage and anger of people getting killed because of the ESP and Nonoko is dead because of them,

I clenched my hands , rage started filling me , hatred was in my eyes, and if Murder was a crime I'd be a criminal with my anger, I look towards Mochu's drunk figure more anger rose, I took a knife lying near me and headed swiftly towards him, he closed his eyes I was gonna stab him when-

"No Mikan" said a voice inside me ,

"Who are you?" I asked impatiently ,

"It doesn't matter who I am , but you can't do this let him suffer , let him live and suffer. Don't let anger get you that easily . right now there are people , your comrades, their pain and anguish is equivalent to how much you have suffered, the blood they bleed is your own, their pain and sufferings will fuel your fighting spirit to take down enemies , you move by your will, and if your shedding the blood of your enemy then that is justice" it said,

However I would have probably freaked out but right now I was equivalent to psychotic patient who could murder who comes I her path, but this voice's words made mortal sense to me,

I left the knife and Mochu opened his eyes,

You know Mochu will meet again, but I promise I won't show Mercy the next time I said disappearing into the fog,

The ESP soldiers are probably after so I guess I should start making my move,

But damn what the hell is the use of Alices when you can't use it at the right time?

Sure enough I had dozens of ESP guards after running after the presently running me.

I needed a hero so that's what I became..

For some reason my hand started growing thicker, my body started to grow , what the heck,

I had this thick white hair all over my body , and soon I was running on all fours,

When I knew the guards weren't following me anymore , I went past a pond just to be utterly freakishly surprised on my reflection, I looked like a wolf a big one , though it must be a Werewolf instead, and then it hit me

_**I'm an **__**Animalice **_**_And it's a Werewolf.._**

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	18. I like the way his lips tastes

So this is the Seventeenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi_****_._**

* * *

**_If you don't like something what someone did to you, don't repeat the cycle.._**

* * *

Mikan's pov

"Wow this is cool" I said particularly to no one while rolling on the ground, my Animalice form is really nice I mean werewolf ,that's SWAG..

And then it hit me that if I stay here longer my freedom is again guaranteed to be taken away, so I turned back into my human form, I tried using my Alice it worked , praise the Good Lord or else I was close to insulting the person who created or even thought of Creating Alices, and that person is suppose St. Fortis Mulier Alice Rose. The founder of Alice, Her statue is made in the entrance of all places such as Central town and schools,

The best thing about Mochu capturing me was that I overcome my Nyctophobiac, which was pretty advantageous.

I started walking around central town then finally got a Bathhouse, and trust me nothing can be more refreshing than a hot shower, it seemed to cleanse all the dirt out of me.(And I forgot to mention, it was heavenly)

I guess that was the only point I noticed the growth of my hair it had grown rapidly to my knees , I got out wore new clothes and a large cloak which I made out my Alice ,

I needed the cloak considering I couldn't go around without wearing a cloak to hide my identity at least for now until I find which place Natsume and Hotaru are laying eggs,

Suddenly everyone was clearing of , shops were getting closed in broad Sunday daylight . it was like a storm was heading our direction, a small boy ran past me , I caught him-

"Hey little one could you tell me what's going around here?" I inquired sweetly,

"Oh the big men named ESP guards are coming , it's better you go too and don't come out until the secret society of alice finish fighting them the riot is gonna start in a few minutes" he said pulling me into a small hut.

"Okay you see I was away in the Human world so I wasn't particularly aware of the happenings in the Alice do you mind enlightening me with a few ones" I lied ,

logically I didn't considering I had no idea where I was , cause they never let me get out and then I got to know that the place was in the border line of the Alice world And Human World,

"Oh I see, It's better I begin from the start , it was about 6 months ago. A bright beautiful Friday where everyone could rest , school kids would come over to Central Town for weekend movies, parties. It was silent, not the peaceful one , the one which warns you there's gonna be a war walking to your side. Suddenly the Gakuen Alice ESP guards started to make riots, destroy places, bombs were dropped, blood was spilt , that's when the Secret Society of Alice or SSOF was formed they have tried to less down and to keep the attack under control but it seems to keep getting worse with each riot, then they started training all Alice Users for the war which is gonna be happening in a few weeks, but the SSOF is trying to do everything to be on the upper hand but they don't have a person , rumors say that the girl is very powerful her location is unknown" he said,

I have a nasty feeling the rumor was directing me…

"I've met the Leader and General Secretary they are really sweet and humble &amp; they are also fighting outside" he added,

"Is it ?" I asked anxiously,

"Yes" he replied , that was my cue I got out and was face to face with two sides fighting each other,

I had fully regenerated and was ready to kick some ass.

But then I guess I wouldn't have gone haywire if there wasn't this scene in front me which was , A Sumire badly injured and some ESP guard had the gut s to grab her by the neck and lift her up,

"Pity that you're so weak , of course a girl has to be" he said and threw her just like a ragged doll, Anger bubbled inside me enthralled me , My eyes turned red, And booom baby I'm back into action,

People who even came an arm's length near me just evaporated into thin air, did I forget t mention I was wearing a cloak which covered my face, but I could clearly see what's happening outside, don't ask how , I ain't telling you.

But seriously imagine a girl dressed in a cloak vaporizing and destruction everything which came near an arm's length , and she's heading to you, i think you would have freaked because that's exactly what the ESP guard did, but as the saying goes "You can run but you can't hide".

He ended up falling on my feet begging for forgiveness I think I would have forgiven him if this was the 6 months ago me , but right now darling I'm a freaking rock,

"So you think that girls are weaker" I asked catching his neck the same way he did,

"n-no" he replied,

"Pity that you're so weak , of course a coward has to be" I repeated his own lines with a tad bit of editing,

Sumire looked over me with a puzzled face,

"Who are you?" she asked,

"Somebody you used to know" I replied, they were two sectors of ESP guards fighting one sector of the SSOF

I looked over the large side of ESP guards fighting ,

"Forget everything" I whispered,

They stopped fighting, looked around confused, wondering what their purpose here was?

"I don't remember why am I fighting" asked one guard to the other,

"No idea I'm in the same state" the other responded,

"Funny" I said interrupting their question

"I guess you guys were suppose to help us fight the ESP and to end his era" I said,

"Yeah that was our purpose" they said and simply started fighting the other ESP guards who were hypnotized,

In a few minute the ESP guards lost and the SSOF was rejoicing over their win ,

Sumire I guess on the other hand was soo happy that she probably forgot I was existing there,

Hey guys she quieted them down ,

The reason why we won a battle today is because of her she pointed to me ,

What you name milady asked a blue –haired boy,

Okay take deep breath remove you cloak, unsurprisingly it sounds more easy than to do it ,

I took a deep breath removed my cloak before saying.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira"

And the reaction it bought on Sumire's face was priceless, like shit priceless.

"Uhh hey" I said waving and trying my best not to scrutinized by her glare.

"And my name is Tsubasa Andou" he said making a low bow and kissing my cheek.

"Oi Andou quit flirting with her" said a pinkette ,

"My name is Misaki darling, this useless bloke here is my fiancé" she said pointing towards the blue haired teenager,

"Hey" he said looking clearly offended,

I smiled at their coupleishness (if the word exits)

Mikan questioned a low voice, oh boy here we go again.

"H-he-hey Sumire fancy seeing y-you here" I stuttered

"Where the fuck were you laying eggs the past 6 months ?" she asked when nobody was there,

I explained the whole story, she clasped her hand on her mouth,

"Mochiage did that ?" she asked tearfully,

"I wasn't there for you?" She asked to herself ,

"hey once upon a time even I was not there for you" I said somehow consoling her ,

and let's just say I did a pretty good job though you know pacifying her and ,

"okay how did Hotaru and Natsume bond up?" I asked wiping my tears,

I had to admit I was tad bit surprised when I heard that Natsume and Hotaru are the Leader And General Secretary, considering the mere fact that the two could throw each other into Tartarus **_if_** they could. I know a big "IF"

"oh don't ask , the riots had started the students had no shelter he suggested we should fight back , and for some reason Mikan he talked just like you, believe it or not he gave equal importance to both girls and guys he started training us , and then the impossible happened he asked forgiveness from Hotaru, me not only me , everyone else he had hurted, I was shocked but we bounded up, and ruka and Natsume were back to being best friends , funnily the riot started the same day you disappeared, and then we have started to train all the Alice Users and prepare for war" she explained,

"wow" I said impressed,

"I think it's better I go and met Natsume" I decided,

"Why?" Sumire asked suspiciously, I didn't tell her about my parents and prophecy, just was considering the wild fact that she'll freak out.

"Just wanna" I replied , she took me to their headquarters which was in the Northern Forest,

She knocked on the door labeled "Cabin"

"Come in" a masculine laced voice said,

"Umm Natsume someone wanted meet you" Sumire informed,

"Shouda I think your already aware I don't meet strangers" he replied without looking up from his paperwork, funnily he was standing and doing it.

I signaled Sumire to quietly go which was quiet difficult considering she was wearing heels,but anyways she left us,

"Okay Shouda I want these files to be given to Imai " he said ,

No reply,

"Shouda are you listening?" ,

No reply

"Shouda…." He looked irritated but then when he looked surprised when he saw me instead of the raven head , I on the other hand was having a cheesy grin with a mischievous glint in my eyes,

"Hello Natsume" I said teary-eyed.

His eyes widened,

"Mikan?" He questioned surprised ,

man I must have done something really unexpected because surprising Natsume Hyuuga is equivalent to Making me the God of Homework, yes it's that impossible,

Natsume's pov

The women in front of me was her.

That girl who for once I opened my heart for, well technically I had a crush on her from about 1,2,3,4, about 7 months and you know what's the worst thing Psychology says if you have a crush on a person exceeding four months than it's not a crush, you've fallen in love with that person, the thing I started hating is I gave her so much of pain , and you know what's even more worse?

I realized I loved her the day she disappeared and that was the day a part of me was lost,

She was standing right in front of me, I threw the file on the table and ran to her side to enveloped her in my arms ,

She didn't hold further started crying? Why? I have no idea what the gods have done to her ,

"Hey shush" I said kneeling down since she lost the power to stand,

"It hurts" she said,

"Hey what happened?" I asked ,

Well to be frank I've never pacified any one let alone a crush..

"He he ra-rap-raped me"

Those words left her mouth , and the room temperature was already rising ,

"Who?" I asked clenching my finger which dug so deep in to my palm that produced blood and tearing of skin

"Mochiage" she wailed in tears,

"What " I asked in disbelieve , Mochiage was one of my best mates there's no way he'd do that.

"Mochiage as in my best mate" I asked,

"Yes" she nodded , and then explained the whole story ,

That explains it all, why he suddenly used to become so defensive when we talk about the ESP, why he used to have Mikan's photos in his phone instead of Nonoko's (yes, I hacked his phone)

He personally didn't care about Nonoko either , to prove my point once Ruka and I tried this trick saying that Nonoko was in the hospital he acted like he didn't care,

But right now I had to calm this lady who was there in my arms sobbing-

"Shush , stop crying you got to be strong girl , the world throws a lot of things at you but you got to keep head held eye and say "I got this" your strong girl I know you are" I said ,

The gods alone know where I got the philosophical thinking from but I ain't arguing,

She looked up at me

"Really?"

"Yeah" I nodded, the world rejected me I hardly had someone , this girl was the reason I never hurted another soul, she's the reason why am Alive , she made me understand that people can change if they want to even if the chances are very less..

She had a bright smile and leaned in,

Was she asking for it?

I mirrored her reaction, and for the record I kissed the girl who I actually feelings for, our lips moved perfectly together.

Mikan's pov

I put my arms around his neck mean while playing with his hair.

He cupped my cheek and deepened the kiss, don't utter a word about his lips they were divine than the most tastiest chocolate cake. But mostly his movements were trying to console me,as if to say "Hey I'm they for you can cry on my shoulders any time you need"

in the process inhaled his scent , gosh if i were standing i would have dropped down, i stared into his crimson eyes . Once upon a time i hated them , but damn the hate didn't last long, his eyes are the most beautieful ones and his hair , don't get me started with it , his hair smells like the most beautieful scent , and how the heck is it so smooth,

After about 56 seconds We broke off panting , I was blushing deep beetroot red with puffed cheeks while Natsume had a smirk of victory, I slugged him on the arm,

"Ouch what was that for ?" he questioned,

"For kissing me" I said,

"But the way I see it you were enjoying it more than I ever did" he teased coming near my neck,

"Uh " for once I was speechless,

He got up and picked me up,

"Now we got to go and meet your bestfriend" he said ,

"She's been in a bad condition , ever since you left" he replied,

"Are you sure? because I think she didn't know who I am cause if she did she'll hang me upside down right before a volcano which is going lava , and according to her she'll feel that's less torture" I replied,

"No she'll understand" he assured ,

"Okay" I said

And then we left to the door which said "General Secretary's Cabin"

I took a deep breath before knocking the door of a Godzilla not literally but still..

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	19. Do not mess with Hotaru and Natsume

So this is the Eighteenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi_****_._**

_**First all I know I haven't updated, but I was having my exams so you can't blame either , but anyways sorry if it is able to melt your heart, so just for you guys I sat on my comp for 2 whole hours of my life and made this chapter, it may be short but will update soon, and always remember I love you guys,**_

* * *

**_Hurt me once , shame on me,_**

**_Hurt my Best friend_**

_**That's a whole new different story…**_

* * *

Mikan's pov

"Come in" said a professional voice,

"I still think this is a bad idea" I muttered,

"It' s gonna be alright" Natsume replied, though I'm surprised he heard it.

"Imai I have a gift for you" Natsume said,

Without looking up Hotaru was like-

"Natsume Walker Adam Hyuuga has a gift for me , I'm flattered"

"Once in a while learn to put your head up and talk" Natsume replied,

"What is it Hyu-?" She was ofcourse unable to talk because I couldn't control my emoticons ,so I ran and picked her up then gave a hearty hug,

"Mikan?" She asked in doubt

"Mhmm?" I hummed

"How ?" she looked towards Natsume

"I guess I'll leave you both alone" Natsume stated and strolled out closing the door behind him

"Where were you? she questioned me

I explained her the story in short,

"Mochiage as in Natsume's best mate?" She questioned.

I nodded,

"I can't believe that bastard" Hotaru balled her fists,

"Hey calm down" I said,

"Calm down ? calm down , I can't belive you mikan , how can you ever be so chilled at this , where's dignity girl? Don't you have self-respect?, how can you ever let this go?, Didn't you revolt? Din't you rebel ? , the Mikan I know would have thrown the guy into the pits of Tartarus" she screamed practically,

"But I was powerless" I said,

"No Mikan your never too powerless, one thing I've learnt from the behavior of Humans , they _Always_get what they want no matter what they're condition is" she said,

I just drowned more in depression,

"But Hotaru-" she cut me off and just said

"Get out of my Cabin" she commanded , I was crestfallen and shocked, Hotaru was pissed at me , not like I didn't expect that, I went back to Natsume's cabin, the look on my face told him all,

"Just give her some time" he said patting on my back,

_Next morning_

I stayed at Natsume's place , which was kinda shit big, I had no work so I just thought reading te newspaper would at least take my Boredom off,Natsume wasn't there yesterday night he said he had important work which he could not delay

Okay I have no idea what happened and how it happened , this is what was there on the newspaper's first page –

"_Dead body found in front of ESP cabin, the body is identified to be of Mochiage , he has been killed in a horrendous way, there is a note pierced into his body saying "No one messes with my best friend" that's it, for more news folks stay tuned"_

I clasped my palm on my mouth,and then I rushed to the only one person who could this,

I knocked Hotaru's house door,

She opened it with her t-shirt in slight blood,

"You did not" I said,

"Wanna come inside ?" she asked not answering my question,

"Hotaru why?" I asked coming inside the house,

"No one messes with my best friend" she replied putting over another T-shirt

"But –" I cut myself ,

"Mikan listen I was rude to you because I knew you would take a promise from me not to hurt that bastard , so I just argued with you and finished the whole thing not all myself" she said,

"Wait a minute , not all by yourself? who helped you?" I asked,

"Natsume" she replied,

"You gotta be kidding me" I told,

"Nope" she responded,

I sighed , I guess it's right when a hufflepuff is way too sweet and humble to take revenge, their fellow Slytherin mates do it for them,

"But are you alright?" She questioned me sitting next to me , I looked at her tears were forming quickly,

"Hey" she said enveloped me in her arms calm down , the bastard's dead she coeed

I told her about my experiences , her face turned horrific, '

"I knew I should've made his death more painful than it was" she regretted,

"Wait what ?" I inquired

"well he was having a bath , we just put Sulphuric Acid instead of water and locked the door for 30 seconds , oh his screams so relieving , but he was not dead, he was suffering, and then guess what we whipped him , After that we made him eat 20 green chillies, and then we gave him a shock like literally from electricity, Natsume and I stabbed him with a hunting knife repeatedly for about 10 times,than we tore him limb to limb, and then we pierced a note into his body, that's pretty much it" she said caually,

I was shocked and disgusted,

"Hotaru no one deserves such a traumatic death" I said,

"Unless you mess with Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga" she replied.

And that's when I officially made a note to myself that **_Never ever mess with Hotaru Imai or Natsume Hyuuga, you'll get a fatal judgement for the crime you commited mostly something involving sulphuric acid,whippings,green chillies, electric shocks,Hunting knifes and been torn limb to limb with a pierced note._**

**_To be continued_**

* * *

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	20. A Confusion Puzzle

So this is the Nineteenth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi_****_._**

* * *

**_Life is like a multiple choice question, and sometimes the choices confuses you not the question itself..._**

* * *

_Few weeks later…_

Mikan's pov

I TRIED making Hotaru and Natsume guilty because they did that, but oh well it didn't affect them one bit,

I was making plans for the war, because it had already started we are on the winning team , well Hurray, yeah what so ever but we got a tad bit of problem

Natsume wanted me to be the head I obviously refused but Hotaru too persisted with me being leader , so I kept one condition that Natsume, Hotaru and I will be the 3 supreme leaders,they agreed,

Honestly the war has been getting on my nerves, especially the ESP , now since we have started to win he has well started to kidnap all the good members of our organization, he has brain washed all of them, like literally all of them , and now the ESP has made an offer, of a terrible sort , he would be willing to give away all the people , repent for his sins, only and only if I meet with him on the battleground, buy that it means I have to take part in the war,

but Natsume wouldn't allow that , see it's like the Organization is split into 2 groups that's the Strategists and Fighters, well as the name suggests, Strategists are the ones who plan the war, strategies, and all that, while fighters are the ones who will go on to the battle ground and act according to the plan the Strategists have decided on,

Most of the Fighters are boys not girls ( I know sexism right?) , but there's a well justified reason , the girls have more brains comparatively to the guys , so they go on strategies , which 100 time fool proof then the that of boys, and if the girls wish to join the Fighters they are welcomed to do so.

"Ne, where's Luna?" I asked to Hotaru,

"Well, she must be there in the cottage" Hotaru replied,

"Okay" I muttered and transported myself to the cottage,

If there was one person who knew the ESP better than Mochiage, then that is Aunt Luna.

I knocked the door of the cottage, James opened, and to describe and expression on his face, you know that moment when you expect that your gonna fail in some subject, for random reason Math and you end up passing with cool marks, that's exactly what this face says

"Hey Jammy" I said picking him off and hugging , gosh I really did miss him,

"Young Mistress" he said happily.

"Where's Aunt Luna?" I questioned him, putting him down.

"She's in the Library" he said,

"Okay now will you let me do the Honour of giving you a Hot chocolate fudge with hot sauce?" He asked me

"Sure Jammy" I said totally flattered , it's not every day that you have a cool Goblin by your side,

While jammy was preparing the Ice cream I went over to the Library and hugged my Aunt from behind, she ofcourse jumped first,

But when she realized it's me she calmed down.

"Hello Mikan" she said giving me an aunt like hug,

"I have a problem Aunt Luna" I confronted,

"Luna is just fine dear , what's up?" she asked patting the free seat next to her on the couch,

I explained the whole story.

She narrowed her eyes,

"So you're telling me he has promised to let go all the people if you fight with him on the Battlefield?" Luna questioned.

"Yup" I replied,

"I don't think so you should do it though" Luna interjected,

"Why?" I asked,

"See Mikan both you and Natsume are either the Salvation or Destruction of Alices , so Whatever your decision may be , choose carefully the ESP is very evil and smart" she said,

I sighed ,

"Young mistress" said an utterly cheerful voice,

"Thanks Jammy" I said taking the Ice cream filled bowl,

"Anytime Young Mistress" he replied and sat next to me,

"What do you think I should Jammy" I asked to my dearest goblin servant when Luna went for a washroom break,

"Do you want me to be honest with my opinion Young Mistress?" He asked,

"Have you ever been dishonest?" I questioned back with a smile,

"Well as you wish young mistress , In my humble opinion your trying to control the prophecy, but to tell you the truth it never works you know controlling prophecies" He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled on his statement,

"What I mean is Mistress, you need to do what you think is right Controlling prophecies it never works you know, because it's just a clue of what might happen, doesn't necessary have to be true" He explained,

"So you're telling to keep the Prophecy issue in the back of my mind and do what I at least think is right or justice full" I said,

He nodded his head,

"How do I know what is right for the people? And what is my decision is completely wrong?" I interrogated,

"Well that is your head ache, but If I may advice, don't ever go back on your decision even if it is wrong Hold your grounds, hold on to your decision" he replied,

I smiled,

"Thanks a lot James" I said hugging the shit out of him, then saying bye to both him and Luna I went back to the HQ

As soon as I appeared, the first thing I saw was people Hyperventilating in stress, some people were running from place to place, Fighters were getting armed, I really hate this like I've been gone only for about an hour and something big has happened,

I noticed Natsume and walked towards him,

"What's wrong ?" I asked,

"I don't think I should tell you that" he said nervously,

"What's wrong Hyuuga?" I asked suspiciously,

"Uh we are in a tad bit of a major problem" he said giving me a paper,

"So we kinda got this letter from the ESP 45 minutes back" he said.

Written on the paper were 12 words which made my blood run cold.

**_"I wonder How far will you go to save your Ice Queen"_**

My eyes widened,

"You got to be kidding me" I said to Natsume,

"Trust me I don't have the guts to pull a nasty joke such as that" Natsume replied,

That useless cheap excuse of a living corpse, he's gone way too far,

"He's waiting for a reply" Natsume reminded,

I sighed,

"Natsume-"

" no" he beat me to it,

"Listen sakura whatever your thinking is not gonna happen" He said before I even had a chance of expressing my thoughts,

"How do you know what I'm gonna say" I retorted ,

"I don't need to think for what your thoughts might be" he said,

"But" – he cut me off again by putting his hand on my waist resulting pulling me closer to him,

"I'm not willing to lose another person Sakura not again" he said,

"I know Natsume but what about Hotaru ?" I questioned.

"We'll find a way somehow" he said supping my cheek and pulling my face up to make an eye contact ,

Oh no this is happening again,

My cheeks were flustered already, I just closed my eyes and let fate decide the rest,

His lips touched mine , this time it was more tad bit more passionate, a bit more sweeter a bit more welcoming, a bit more dominating but most of all,

It spoke about possessiveness, we broke away considering that many people had formed a crowd around us,

While I was unable yo speak , with one swift glare Natsume shooed all the people around us,

"Ne Natsume" I asked,

"Hn" he said motioning me to reply,

"What does this make us ?" I finally asked a question I wanted to only to be replied with another question,

"What do you think?" He said and walked away from me,

* * *

**_To be continued …_**

please review so I can get an idea of what you think,

So until next time Adios Amigos.


	21. Freedom finally

So this is the Twentieth chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is _**Tachibana Higuchi.**_

* * *

**_The Future depends on what we do in the present.._**

* * *

Mikan's pov. ( A/N- Just hear to 'See you Again - Charlie puth feat. Wiz Khalifa, you get the feels you know just a suggestion)

When Ruka heard about Hotaru he got a zor ka jhatka which in Hindi I think means a lightning hit or something I dunno, go google it,I got hold of a cruel plan in my mind, ttyl about that, cause I need to go and say Natsume to give all of em a speech like a motivating message. About Hotaru I know she is safe.

"Oi Natsume, you need to give a speech to them" I said pointing towards the people of our organization who were attentively standing ,

"Me? Speech I haven't done a piece of Homework in my life, and you're asking me to actually give a speech to them, And I think Ruka assured me that I won't do any sort of that bullshit" Natsume said completely horrified on the thought,

I pushed him towards the mic , he started scratching his neck, which showed of his muscles, No wonder so many girls were dying behind him , No wonder even Am going in the same line, no wait I just didn't say that did I?,

"Okay a speech to motivate you eh? First of all I need to give a thank you to my best friend to convince me not to prepare a speech for ya, okay Ruka thanks a lot buddy really needed it" Natsume first said, The crowd grinned at his words, while ruka felt embarrassed like hell.

"Damn who knew the troubles we've been through, first we all were separate hated each other to the core of our hearts, but our vibes attracted eachother, And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond, And that bond will never be broken, The love will never get lost, but seriously people how can we not talk about family when family's all we got?, We are in middle of a war a cruel one at that, the future generation may not even remember our sacrifices, In the future they would probably doodle on our pictures than to read our struggle, but that's not the point, we are not fighting for them, we are fighting to get freedom , yeah that's what we are fighting for, many have lived many have died, but their efforts shan't be in vain, they sacrificed themselves for us, not for some crazy lunatic to rule over us, they gave their lives so that we could carry on the struggle of their life, Today I will ask only one thing from all of you, To not give up and fight till your last breath,Don't worry because Worry is the interest pain by those who borrow trouble (Anyone remembering George Washington here?), and this is not what one calls trouble, we chose this, we chose this Freedom than to be slaughtered like sheeps, And if you can't fight for you right than you no more than common Guinea pigs, Last but not the least I beg you to remember that "Harder the conflict, Greater the triumph"." Natsume finished, everyone looked highly motivated, but Natsume looked like he didn't yet finish his speech yet.

"Now Mikan sakura would please do the honour, and grace us with your presence" He said, suddenly the spotlight was on me

Natsume stretched his hand forward motioning me to get on the stage, So I did, he caught my hand gently, yet with a shield of overprotectiveness, I flushed,

gosh Mikan you are really are girlish after all, Natsume noticed me blushing which is pretty much the reason he shifted his hand to my waist, just to make me feel more embarrassed, wait to go Natsume , If you wanted to make me feel a bit more comfortably uncomfortable, then you gained one point for that one,

"Your looking beautiful today" He said smirking evidently at my outfit, That's when I actually gave attention to my outfit which comprised of a blood red crop top, and Black ripped jeans with black boot heels with a Messy French twist, not something which is cute alright it's more like "_I'm gonna screw the shit outta of you any moment_"

Basically it's nothing what you were to a formal event, so in a way Natsume was teasing me,

" I really never thought I'd ever be here giving a speech to you guys to be motivated when I was soo down in my life,but it all changed due to one person, that girl who's standing in the corner of the hall, she's the reason I am what I am today" He said pointing towards me while the spot light was on me again, not bad Natsume just because I pushed you at the edge to give a speech you really did that,

I was Shocked is gonna be a huge understatement, because I really didn't think he'd involve me in his little speech.

"If there's one reason why I think that girls can do anything and everything if they want is because of this beautiful lady in my arms" he said,

While the crow went "Aww"

"Today night we are gonna start fighting for a war, a war for freedom, so the next one hour will be allotted for all your kitty party time, yes by that I mean time to speak to your loved ones, now scram" Natsume ended, now that's what you call a horrible ending for a speech alright, but Natsume can't be sweet all the time it's just that he can't do it,

"You're an Idiot" I stated secretly smiling at him and pushed him away while the crowd had left,

He caught my wrist , pulled me closer which resulted me colliding with his chest and placed his hand on my waist,

"Umm Natsume what are you doing?" I asked while my face displayed 50 shades of red,

"What does it look like to you?" He asked,

"Natsume, no we can't be doing this" I said trying to push him away, I needed to stop right now,

"Why ?"he asked with a slightly pained expression, gosh I hate doing this,

"I swear I'll tell you all about it when I see you again" I replied and teleported myself.

I knew exactly what he wanted to say,I was not that idiot in those typical movies where they show that the girl has no clue about the guy who wants to propose her, no I'm not her so Applaud for it, The main reason I didn't allow him to continue is Because I didn't want to tell him my feelings now, I'll tell it to him after the war, It's better if his mind is stay put on the war.

Now I needed to go forward with my plan.

See the Fighters were split into two groups, one which would go for fighting the war the other which would get hold of Hotaru, and would later join the War, Right now I was dressing myself as a boy infact I transformed myself as a boy, and joined the group which would go to the war because Natsume is going with the other group or so I've heard and he would definitely not appreciate the fact of me taking part in the war because the ESP would kill me, I dressed in my armour, there were different kind of weapons but one caught my eye

It was a long hunting knife as long as the length of my arm, they looked wickedly good,

Everyone were in their positions,

In three, two, one

The War has begun,

It was a mere excuse for bloodshed apart from the fact that the excuse Of fighting for freedom was a really good excuse,

People were getting killed every now and then,

The scene was quite gruesome, but somehow I found this particular soldier of the ESP guards weird, I charged on him,

"Now , now learn some manners will you?" said a familiar voice, oh don't tell me.

I was playing with my hunting knife,

"Really Kuonji, why would a general dress himself like a soldier to fight someone like me, oh and this is war no one goes around telling '_hey Imma gonna attack you_' " I asked with a voice laced with hatred,

"And why would I not come to fight such a beautiful lady like you?" He shot back , really like there's a war going on around us and he on the other hand was flirting with me here,

"How did you recognize me?" I questioned

"How could I not? After all it's your best friend who killed my nephew?", besides I'm not sure if you noticed but you turned back into yourself" He said,

"Mochi deserved it anyway" I said cooly though I'm literally doing a hula dance inside, and hey when did my formation change?,

"Mikan I'm still giving you a chance, join me we could make a wonderful pair, and if you choose to go against me then I shall stab you with this sword that has bath in the poison of a Scorpio" He said,

"Over my dead body" I conjured and started striking at him to which he replied to in great anger,

"Your just like your father ignorant, stupid, naïve and careless " Kuonji stated hatefully,

We fought for like what went for ages,

I was continuously fighting with him non stop, As I was fighting Hatred ruled me, Revenge was my body, Blood shed was my motto for I wasn't me that time, I was daughter of the person who was brutally murdered by this jerk, I was the friend of the boy whose God mother wasn't given a choice, I'm the girl whose mother wasn't spared, I was the girl whose father had lost a friend.

and when the chance was right,

Natsume took one swift move and shooted him like I- don't –know-how-many-times, I gave out a sigh but when I felt something on my stomach, I became conscious once again to see what it was ,

A hand holding a sword, No the apt word is "His" sword, he had pierced his so-called poisonous sword into my stomach, and the hand didn't belong to Natsume it belonged to Kuonji,

"Nonetheless, You're her daughter you remind me of her so, If you're not mine, then you're no one else's" He said before stabbing me with his poisoned blade,

Now I'm not sure if anyone of you have ever felt how it is like to be having a sword pierced into your body , but I'LL TELL YOU IT'S THE WORST FEELING EVER, it's like everything happening in slow motion, and that to in a HD quality, Everyone are screaming around you worrying about you while you're like I-DON'T-GIVE-A-DAMN and your just enjoying the scenery of people being so worried about, you and come to think of it it's not really a bad feeling you know , I'm not sure in your case but in mine that's definitely what I'm doing.

I guess Kuonji was right in One way, I am Like my father Ignorant, naïve, and all that because I am that, Natsume's the opposite of me, he doesn't want to fight the war for the future alice users, he wants to fight it for his loved ones, call him whatever you want, selfish , cunning what so ever, but you can't deny the fact that he cares, which makes him feel alive,

Suddenly pain jolted in my body, I started losing my sense, everything was blurring, I knew I was gonna die, but not so quick,

I looked at the warfield the normal people, who had been brain washed to be ESP guards had been turned into normal people with the death of the ESP, but some were injured badly,

I stretched my hand forward, my last wish would be to heal someone, I used the remaining power I had engulfed in me with all my might, Everyone started healing, the dead become the living, everyone were rejoicing but when they saw me in Natsume's arms, it dropped like literally,

"Natsume" I whispered,

Natsume looked as attentive as always.

"Tell Hotaru, that I'm Sorry like really sorry, tell her it's not her fault, and yeah bury me right next to Mamma, Also wanted to tell ya something Important, I love you, and you know what I'm gonna admit it before you, while it's supposed to be the other way , just to make you feel more bad" I joked, then pulled him into a kiss with all I was worth for, and closed my eyes not waiting for his reaction because I could feel it,

"No, no please not you Sakura god dammit, please not you"

Was the last plea I heard before darkness took over me,

I wasn't scared of dying, like many things dying was an act,so to something like that well is indeed an Achievement. One day you will leave this world behind, so live a life you will remember,And I'm sure I'll be remembered for the Life I'll lived not the money I made,

Natsume's pov

That stubborn girl she never listens to me, I told her a million times not to go down to the warfield and she never listens to me, I already got Imai, where you ask? In her house unconscious, Unlike Sakura I used my sense full side and first went to her house instead of going to the ESP headquarters,

Ruka is by Hotaru's side, while I came to know that Mikan was no where to be found in her cabin, that girl she never listens to me, Pray tell me what would happen if she did?

I went down to the Warfield killing some ESP guards on the way, all I could say that this war was like –

"HEY, I'M FIGHTING FOR MY FREEDOM, WHAT ARE YOU FIGHT ING FOR",

"ME I'M IN THE OPPOSITE SIDE SO I GOTTA FIGHT YOU",

"OH THEN DIE YOU SWINE"

Yup that's how the war was in my opnion atleast,

I looked afar, to see whether, she's there anywhere here, but I really hope I'm wrong,

Though You know the fates just hate me like shit,so they just love to be cruel to me,

I saw her fighting with a soldier, no he's not a mere soldier, on closer looks he was the ESP, that man who killed my Parents, the reason why she spent so much time in that shithole,

I felt my revolver in the pocket, well nevertheless I'm still a criminal , I carry those around

I started making my way to them, and tried not to make myself noticed,people who came in my path were burned to shreds

I shooted him, like shit many times, it just seemed that 1 bullet wasn't enough to satisfy the people he had tortured and mind you I know that alright

But as soon as he fell I noticed he had stabbed My Mikan with the sword, don't tell me,I caught her as soon as she was gonna fall

She told me something about burying her with her mom,and saying sorry to Hotaru, but what she did after that was even more, surprising, she pulled me into a kiss , it was another way round , those words she spoke before, surprised me when more,

I wasn't even given a chance react,

"You really are sly Sakura, you really are" I said as tears made way to my chin.

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

**_Okay I know, i know I haven't posted from past few weeks,but hey I was preparing for this chapter, not sure if it that good hopefully it'll satisfy you_**


	22. Injections SUCK

So this is the Twenty first chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

**_Never let a Stumble in the Road be the End of the Journey._**

* * *

**Mikan's pov (Yeah she's not dead, so rejoice.)**

I felt something soft,next to me, I opened my eyes and saw a soft velvet type pillow next to Am I not supposed to be dead, or were there velvet soft pillows in heaven?

I got up ,it felt like I had been sleeping from Aeons or something.

I looked towards the calendar next to me, today's date was 27th September, but wait wasn't the war somewhere in June OR something like that, I just shook it off, and then I looked towards the watch it was late afternoon

I tried to look around to know what type of place I am in, But I didn't need to look around to know where I am,

My nose already had sniffed a bad smell, like Hospital bad smell, sure enough my nose didn't betray me,

I was looking around, The last piece of memory I have is that a boy with raven hair hugging me, Natsume?, Followed by him countless memories came back,

The war, bloodshed, ESP's death, And that's when I got greeted with head ache so I didn't go against the thought. I heard footsteps, for some unknown reason, I went quickly back to sleep , or pretended to do so,

"How is she?" asked a unemotionally soft voice, Hotaru I'm sure of that voice, it's hers

"She is fine, but is yet to wake up Hotaru, it's not every day that a person magically wakes up from coma, she's be but before that I need to give her some injections to her, and how is the wedding arrangements?" inquired another masculine voice

"Oh okay . Well, it's fine, Both of them are getting married, the wedding is scheduled today evening" Hotaru said with a tint bit of disappointment,

Wait rewind, did he just say coma and injections in a single sentence?,My brain ignored the coma and started hyperventilating on the injection part. no no no I hate injections , no way I'm so not having an injection, and before I could control my body,

I just jerked up and my face was equivalent to that of a kid who's getting screwed for breaking the next door neighbor's glass, and I was like-

"No not an injection please, they cause way too much of pain"

Hotaru was shocked, but Subaru was beyond shocked, like how often do you see a patient just waking up from coma and getting up suddenly telling you I don't want an injection cause they are way too painful?,

"Uh hey" I said sheepishly,

The next thing I saw no that's a wrong word, the Next thing I _felt_ was a stinging feeling on my check like someone had slapped me, sure enough it was the truth.

"You're an idiot" Hotaru said tears had already been spilled from her eyes,

"I know that tell me something I don't know" I said, which rewarded me another slap.

"Do you know from how many months you've been in coma, do you have any idea how I felt when early in the morning I get the news of the war, and I see you in the hospital as a coma patient do you have any Idea how Natsume ,Ruka or I's expression might be at this news, forget about me, do you know how much damage you've done?What was the need for you to become Mother Teresa?" Hotaru asked,

"I didn't do shit" I said putting both my hands on either side of my face to prevent another slap.

"You know Mikan in one way you might have saved everyone from a terrible fate, but you made some people make their worst mistakes of their life too" she sighed and hugged me, of course I hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately sensing that something's just not what one calls right,

" No mikan I'm not telling you right now, you've just got up from a –"

I cut her off,

"From how many months am I in coma" I asked,

Hotaru hesitated but then said "15 months"

"Say what, but I thought I was dead" I said,

"Your saying as if you were happy to be dead" she replied,

Subaru found a way out, he healed you, but the surgery had a side effect , you slipped into a coma I didn't blame him at least you were alive which was satisfying for me She said,

"Okay and whose wedding were you talking about?" I asked Hotaru,

She sighed ,

"Natsume and Ruka's" she replied with regret visible in her freaking tone,

"They are getting married to each other" I asked horrified with the fact,

"No, obviously no" Hotaru said giving an amusing smile at my sentence,

"They are getting married to someone else ofcourse" she said,

"What?" I practically screamed so loud in fact that Even the people living in the next building might have heard me,

"Umm excuse me Subaru said and walked out of the room,

I plainly ignored him and looked at Hotaru intently for a reasonable explanation,

"Well, after you were in coma, I used to come to see you everyday of my life, I was so anxious to see you wake up and ruka was trying to convince me to move on something which I couldn't muster up the courage to do, we drifted apart and had a big fight about it, he left to America for about 5 months, Natsume well his company was is going through Bankruptcy , the government had to give them credits for war and all that bullshit but for that Natsume is supposed to be married, and there's a tricky part, Neither Natsume or Ruka know your alive or were in coma, because they just didn't want to keep contact with me, Now the girl who Natsume is getting married to is blackmailing him for Money, like I'll give you more money If you marry me kinda stuffs, and thus the reason he's marrying her " Hotaru said,

"Wait give me a minute" I said trying to processes this, like when

" And when is the wedding?" I debriefed,

"This evening, there's nothing we can do , it's all finished" she stated with no sign of hope, she just walked out more like ran out.

"No , no , no I'm not just sitting here doing nothing" I said taking out all the glucose thing which was attached to my hand.

"Whoa whoa lady what do you think your going Subaru said coming in with a set of the things which I detest the most, Injections.

"No Subaru please" I begged,

"No Mikan I know what's going on-"

"Please Subaru, it's about true love."

"No-"

"Your separating two soulmates"

"I'm stil-"

"I thought you were a doctor , and you cared about your patient and hear your patient is in a big trouble, and your not gonna help her?" I said dramatically,

Subaru gave out a sigh of frustration,

"I 'm so getting fired for this" He muttered but then added a dreadful part later on "But you have to take the injections"

I groaned but agreed to it.

_An hour later,_

"I'm sooo getting fired for this" Subaru repeated for the millionth time,

"You won't I promise" I said,

"Are you saying that allowing a coma patitent who has woken up only about 2 hours before to go out? That's against Hospital rules" He replied,

"That's the point you guys are never thought how to break rules" I said tying my sneakers

He sighed,

"You know Mikan this plan which your making it's completely crazy and ridiculous,It's not even 5 hours since you woke up for crying out loud" he said ,

"That's the zest for life I've got in me" I replied, checking out my outfit,which was black shorts,with a "The badboy's mine" crop top , I had a leather jacket , along with a side French braid, like the way Kristen Stewart does it , Fingerless gloves, the crop top which showed of many tattoos I had on my body, My stilettos boots were going up to my knee, my lips looked like the sexy shade of red,I had done a black smokey eye makeup , which made me look gangsterish (if the word exists)

No I looked like Natsume's, and I definetly didn't look like a patient who just woke up from coma

"Yeah but the thing is I have no idea how this plan is something you can describe as the zest for life" He told me,

"You've got the car?" I questioned him, He nodded

"Yeah I hope you haven't got a 90's car- Whoa" I said looking towards the "**_Hennessey Venom GT"_**

That car is what you my dear might call a dream car.

"You were saying something" Subaru asked while smirking,

"I take my words back Mister, I take it all back" I replied while surrendering my hand up.

"Now please don't hurt Sweety" Subaru said and closed the car door standing outside,

"Sweety?" I asked looking at him, he just shrugged while I started driving.

They say reading or hearing something is a different thing and experiencing is another, they said that for driving a Hennessey Venom GT is like once in a lifetime opportunity, but I'm gonna agree to that today

I knocked at Hotaru's doorstep,

She opened with her eyes all puffy as if she was crying the whole time,

"Mikan? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" She asked looking at my outfit,

"Come on we have pretty less time" I said dragging her to her bedroom, not giving Hotaru even a single chance to ask what? where? and why?

I made her wear a black skin tight rubber jeans with a tight fitting red strapless peplum top along with bandage boots, her lips were in the shade of Rosy lipstick, I gave her eyes a golden smokey eye make up, with a tint of blush on her cheeks, she looked badasstic (again if the word exists)

"Mikan now would you please elaborate why the heck am I all decked up?" Hotaru asked,

I explained my plan to her, because maybe she would hit me with her baka gun if I wouldn't have answered.

"It's stupid and crazy not to mention utterly dangerous" Hotaru said

"And it's my type, call Sumire, Koko, Tsubasa &amp; Misaki" I said,

She called them , and said them to come over,

Within about 10 minutes they were at her doorstep, My back was facing all of them, though they couldn't see me I could still tell, All of them looked the same,

"Hotaru make it fast the wedding's gonna be in another 2 hours" Sumire complained while, sitting down,

"Pity, the wedding won't be happening "I said turning towards them with one quick move,

You know that feeling when you get 50 percent off on your dream dress, that's what Sumire's face said,

"No kidding it's sakura" Koko said recovering first while hugging me tightly, I hugged him back.

You see back then Sumire, Koko,Hotaru,Ruka,Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume and I, we were what someone called family, where we used to live, we used to call it home, after the war we just drifted away atleast that's what Hotaru says, but Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki kept contact,, but the others didn't. I also heard that Natsume dropped the green ring into the lake, and the powers of the ring got into the lake, Hotaru for protecting the lake from greedy eyes, just put a spell on it don't ask me what was it about, I have no absolute idea about it.

One by one they came and hugged me muttering memories to me but in the last Tsubasa just picked me off the ground and hugged me,

"But wait Mikan weren't you dead?" Koko asked,

"Father in heaven thought, that the world was in need of a glamorous person me so they sent me back" I joked,

"No kidding Sakura" Sumire said,

I explained my pov of the story,

"Uh Mikan are you well aware by the fact that Natsume's getting married ?" Misaki inquired,

"Yes, which is why I have called you all in my midst today, I have a plan" I said,

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yup"

"Is it crazy?"

"Definitely,"

"Does it have thrill?"

"Most certainly,"

"Will it bring our family back together?" Tsubasa asked

"I hope so" I said,

"We're in" they all said with grins , smirks, smiles.

"So what's the plan Cap'n " Sumire inquired with a lopsided grin,I was gonna give an answer but then.

It's –

" utterly stupid" Hotaru continued,

No –

"It's wonderfully amusing"

Definetly not, it's-

"My only chance" Hotaru completed, my face softened at that.

But don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you I said with a evil smirk

**_To be continued_**

Please review so I can get an Idea of what you, think.

So until next time adios Amigo


	23. He's mine so back off

So this is the Twenty Second chapter, for those who reviewed thanks a ton , anyways off with the story

Disclaimer – I do not own _Gakuen Alice_, I own only the plot , the true person who should actually get the applause is **_Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

**_I know he's dumb and stupid, but he's mine so back off._**

* * *

Mikan's pov

"Do you guys have the invitation to the wedding?" I questioned,

"No" they replied,

"What?" I said,

"Well, Natsume and Ruka must have thought that we would bring Imai, or something plus they said they didn't want her presence" Koko said with a sadness evident in his tone,

Now I was sure something was wrong, it just confirmed my doubts.

"Okay listen up , See since Ruka and Natsume are pretty thick headed and stubborn, they wouldn't let anyone crash their wedding,let alone enter it Am I right?" I asked them , they all nodded,

"So I want the duplicate of the invitation card, then I need the -wait are their waitresses there?" I questioned,

"Yeah they'll be serving the guests, plus they have a id card" Tsubasa replied,

"Misaki and Sumire would be needing them" I said,

"Consider that done" Sumire stated,

"We need the uniform too, so that Misaki or Sumire can check on any person who has a doubt on us, and wants to call the police" Hotaru reminded,

"I can handle that" Misaki opted ,

"And I need someone to hack the cctv system, so that they don't feel suspicious on us, I want the security to have absolutely no idea, and it can't be Hotaru because she'll be there with me" I remarked,

Hotaru looked at me as if I was the most stupidest person existing on the surface of the earth…yet.

"Oh yeah Koko and Tsubasa can do it right" I remembered,

"Tubelight" she mumbled,

"Hey I'm not a-" I said only for Hotaru to beat me to it,

"back to the topic , do you guys knows who are Natsume and Ruka's bride?" She asked,

"Yeah Natsume's one is some Alisha Nazareth &amp; some Ariana Wells" Koko said,

My eyes widened, you gotta be kidding me bro , oh man , that guy is- I can't even belive what Natsume is doing,

"You can't be serious" Hotaru said,

"Nope I'm afraid he is" Misaki said,

"I know that girl, she had dumped Natsume/Ruka for a bet or something" I and Hotaru said together,

We looked at eachother, somehow we both had the same side of story,

"And we need some really ridiculously fast cars" I remarked,

"Now I know where to get those" Tsubasa and Koko said with tint of mischief,

**_An hour later_**

I decided that we'll be taking Subaru's car with a Bugatti Veyron Super sport, as koko and Tsubasa told , that they are the best currenty.

Everyone had done their work, I was reviewing whether it was all done,

"Hacking?"

"Check"

"Uniform?"

"Check"

"Fast cars?"

"That is definetly checked,Guys thanks a lot, this really means a lot" I said clearly appreciating their efforts,

"Anything for family" They said, I knew somewhere in there they were really happy someone was appreciating their efforts,

I tell you one thing, in life if anyone does anything for you, thank them , make it clear that your appreciating them, because when a person doesn't feel appreciated or honored the slightest, then they truly do get hurt, so appreciate people's works even if you don't want to, fake it atleast.

We got all decked,

"Now about invitation, you don't need to worry about that" Hotaru said,

"Why?" the others and I debriefed,

"Because I have a strategy" She said with a smirk, Sumire koko Hotaru and me in one car while the other two would in the Bugatti

Koko looked out and said a "Wish you were here, kitsu",

"Hey babe" Sumire said and hugged him while comforting him,

You see, Kitsuneme and Anna were spies from our organization in the ESP quarters, but after a few weeks, I came they just vanished no one knows the reason but they trusted with it, Anna was pregnant, and kitsu needed to be there for his kid. Only I have contact with him, the reason I hve so much information about Natsume's marriage, is due Kitsu.

We got into the cars , but we parked it about quarter of a block away.

We were gonna go through the back gate,

"Who are you ?" the security guard asked,

Crap I cursed didn't think the guards would be here too, luckily he didn't see us only Hotaru,

"Hey handsome" Hotaru flirted, while lowering a bit, so that the guy could see a tad bit of her cleavage.

"Uh yea huh"

I guess that time he forgot his name, his job, because when an Imai flirts with you, it's a law that you should fall for it

Hotaru signaled us to go while we had the chance so we did,

"Bye" she said waving dreamily towards him.

"Women and their powers" Tsubasa and Koko muttered, which earned them a smack on their head by their spouse,

"Now, I need you guys to hack the security system when I give you the signal alright?" I said.

"Sure Mademoiselle" said Tsubasa and Koko while bowing their head,

"Then I want Misaki and Sumire to just go around the wedding , and we'll prompt you that's when you guys have to tick the lights off,and warn us if someone doubts us okay?" I asked,

"Okay" Sumire and Misaki told together.

"And now we enter" I said nodding towards Hotaru,

"Mhmm" Hotaru said , I could sense some nervousness, but she'll be alright.

"Wait you guys are entering in that" Koko questioned our outfits,

"Yeah with a cloak ofcourse" I said giving white cloak with a red cross to Hotaru, and putting around me a white cloak with red cross,

"Won't they doubt you?" Misaki questioned,

"No, you see the priest and nuns are also invited, so this is the outfit they would wear,and the other people would dare to question us" Hotaru explained,

"Not bad guys not bad at all" Tsubasa said appreciating our intelligence

"Okay gotto go, see ya guys later, and remember the plan" I said and hurried in with Hotaru,

As I expected no one doubted us instead they said a pleasant hello, since our time hadn't come so we started looking across, the wedding decoration and all, the two sides of the wedding were totally opposite, one side was that which was happy cheery, but still dreading about Natsume getting married to that girl, while the other side was like "I'm-the-Queen/King-of-the-universe-dealwith-it", the type of people I and Hotaru avoid.

This wedding without a doubt was planned by Natsume,

We both took a seat and communicated with some people so we don't look awkward,

"Hey you got the thing" I asked you for, I inquired with Hotaru she nodded.

"Yeah" she adjoined passing me a bottle of tablets on which boldly it had been written "benzodiazepines"

"Come one" we need to go and start doing our job I signaled to Hotaru while she nodded,

_Meanwhile with Natsume and Ruka_

Natsume's pov,

" I can't believe this is happening" Ruka said for the millionth time,

"Ruka it is happening and it's happening now, get on with it" I replied,

"You know in movies, it's usually the girl is the one whose blackmailed, and here it's the right opposite" Ruka whined,

Well, this is not a movie, welcome to the reality I said putting my tie up, you know from the day Mikan died I have not ever had a day without my tie going wrong, she used to be the one who use to tie it, I laughed at one memory,when she almost choked me, and she didn't leave saying sorry for the rest of the day, though I told her it was fine.

"I'm so sorry brother " A girl came hugging me and ruka tight,

"Hey it's not your fault at all" Ruka said and patted her head,

"No it is if I wasn't alive they wouldn't have blackmailed you guys,it's because of me your doing this marriage" She stated the obvious,

"Technically Aoi yes, I'm doing this marriage because of you, I don't see the harm in it Mikan's… dead, I don't even care who I get married to because she's not there anymore, but ruka is doing this for you and for Hotaru's protection" I said to her truthfully, while Ruka thought I should be slugged on the arm for the first statement.

Two guards came in and took Aoi out the room

Well, you might not be getting what's happening here right?, see the organization which had kidnapped Aoi was Alisha 's dad, now I thought she was dead , but she wasn't , Aoi was kept captive for several years, One day I got a call, from him saying that he'll return her and stop harming Hotaru if Ruka and I marry his daughters, yeah I know how melodramatic, but he wouldn't do it until I actually marry his daughter, so he would keep guards around her in case I get a nasty plane , I need my sister and Ruka needed Hotaru to be protected, he didn't want her to be scared to walk on the roads if in case someone shoots her something, I told him if Imai came to know anything of this it might be the end of him , no kidding, she might screw him so badly, that he'll never be able to lie to also pt p a rumour that my hotels aren't going well, that's why I'm marrying her, bullshit like that you know.

"You know it would be so filmy, if Hotaru and Mikan come up from nowhere saying everyone get the fuck out of here, no wedding is happening here" Ruka said,

I had to admit that was filmy, and funny.

"Ruka snap out of it , it's only happening in your head" I remarked,

"Then why on earth should it mean that it's not real Ruka" shot back, I smiled sadly, Mikan used to do that too,

"Anyways we gotta go and marry the Godzillas" come on Ruka looking at his watch.

I laughed at his description. He really is entertaining.

Unknown to me someone heard our conversation.

_Back to Mikan and Hotaru._

Mikan's pov

Hotaru clasped her hand, tears were making a path, already,

"I can't belive this" she muttered, with a sad expression which turned into an angerful one,

"You wait nogi you think that I'm not powerful enough to protect myself right I'll show you" she said with eyes of determination,

I made a call to Tsubasa and Koko to do what I told them to do about CCTV cameras, and hacking the security system, and go and retrieve a girl named Aoi ofcourse they were shocked but didn't hesitate to follow my command

But if ruka was hearing us all I wanted to do was to wish him that "May the odds be in his favour".

So we asked a glass of water from a waitress, she bought us one, I put a tablet of "benzodiazepines" in it and stirred it with my finger, as gross as it was, I had to do it, now I went to the DJ's corner, where he was playing all sorts of music.

Without him noticing I exchanged his glass with mine ,

He drank the water without noticing, and within a few minutes he fainted, I levitated him and just put him in a nearby bush, I also wrote in a note with "I'm sorry pal". Cause I did feel guilty.

Now the priest was asking for vows,I looked at Natsume dammit he just grew more tall and handsome dang my luck.

I squeezed Hotaru's hand and ran for with the mic which was suppose to be with DJ, I flicked it.

The music had stopped abruptly: courtesy to Hotaru

Everyone looked up towards to why had the music stopped,

I looked towards Hotaru but it was kinda difficult due to the hoodie of the clock,

"You know if we get caught, your deaf, and I don't understand any language" I said to her,

"Mhm" she mumbled,

"Okay, now everyone get the fuck out of here, no wedding is happening here" I stated,

Whispering of shocked faces were going on.

"Well, didn't you hear her , she said get the fuck out" Hotaru repeated,

Since our hoodies weren't turn up it was difficult for people to know who we were.

The Natsume came up and recovered first

"Who are you both" he debriefed.

"Are you sure you have the guts to face us after we remove our cloaks ?" I questioned,

"Reveal yourself" Ruka ordered.

"As you wish Ruka pyon" I Said and removed my cloak while Hotaru removed hers.

Natsume and Ruka were petrified while the brides were like "Who is she?", "Why is she here?" yadda yadda, Ruka recuperated fast,

"Why are you here?" He asked with no expression,

"Why am I here? she asked,

"Why am i here?" she questioned again, her bangs were covering her eyes, and once I got a sight of her eyes which plainly said "Run, run and never ever look back", I signaled Natsume to move so that he doesn't get caught up, so he did,

"Oh really, Mr Nogi you tell me why am I here you motherfucking asshole how dare you make a choice for me" she asked angrily coming forward with two swords in her hand , wait where did she get that from? never mind I don't wanna risk my life and ask her.

Ruka was not scared, he looked like he could faint any moment like seriously dude how often do you see your girlfriend crashing your wedding plus if your girlfriend has two swords and has that look which signals that she can kill anyone now?, I guess you'll be scared I would have ran for my life.

" Hey I'm sorry take that out please" He muttered pointing the sword which looked in need of blood,

"Sorry? If a sorry could heal everything then why would we need policemen in this country?" She questioned, putting the sword on his neck while ruka was pinned to the wall.

"Point" I said,

"Now ruka and Natsume you have two choices" I said putting my legs on the table indirectly showing off my legs,

"First, Hotaru will let go of Ruka if you both ditch your brides,and come with us oh yes you can take your sis and come too, oh yeah nobody move or you might lose your dear groom" I said GETTING UP looking towards the desserts,

"Damn why don't you have hot chocolate brownie" I asked pouting,

"It's there in the corner And what if we don't" Natsume interrogated boldy,

I walked up to him, pulled him closer by the tie, and whispered to him but loud enough for everyone hear.

"The you and Ruka die "

Natsume looked shocked alright, he took out his gun and aimed it at me , I let out a stifled a giggle,

"I can't, my sis" he muttered and apologetically,

As soon as he aimed the gun towards me,

Misaki, koko, Sumire aimed their guns at him.

They came up slowly and stood by my side,

I pushed his gun down while he was shocked,

"Family don't go against family" Natsume I said with a sincere smile,

He sighed looked towards Ruka who was throwing him a pleading look ,

"Before that I wanna ask some questions" he said,

"Pray speak" I mumbled,

"Now tell me would you really ride for me?

Baby tell me would you die for me?

Would you spend your whole life with me?

Would you be there to always hold me down?

Tell me would you really cry for me?

Baby don't lie to me

If I didn't have anything

I wanna know would you stick around?" He said

"If I ever break any of those promises, you have the right to take away my Hamburger" I said with tears in my eyes,

He chuckled and pulled me into a satisfying hug. He then kissed let's not talk about it or else I'll be here for a whole day

I signaled her to let go of Ruka, she did but instead put hand cuffs on his wrists,

"What's this for?" He asked,

She caught his hair,

"For lying to me"

" You did the wrong thing pal" I said to him,

"Uhh guys not sure if you've noticed but we need to get out of here like RIGHT NOW" Sumire said looking at the security advancing at us.

"But wait what about Aoi ?" Natsume said

"I got that planned out" I muttered and caught his hand while all of us broke into a run, I know I could have used my alice, but kid I'm in the mortal world I'll have the whole police force of the Alice world behind me if I even make a doubt in the mortal's head that hey theirs might be another world or something.

I whistled letting Tsubasa know we are here, he bought both the cars, Natsume Hotaru , ruka and me in one, and the others in the other car,

"Sweet ride" Ruka commented,

"Oh yeah and Natsume you might wanna back seat she's causing too much trouble" Tsubasa said,

On the back seat was Aoi Hyuuga,

"Why is she tied up?" Natsume demanded,

"Because she couldn't quit complaining how I didn't wait for her to finish her pizza and just took her to the car" Tsubasa muttered, while the others chuckled,and got into the car.

We raced, like shit, our main destination was the borderline between Alice world and Mortal world,

Few cars were coming after us,

"Hotaru take the wheel" I instructed.

"Kay" she muttered

I went down below my seat were a couple of nails,

I threw them on the road which made Tsubasa take his car a little to the left so his wheels don't get flattened,

"Really Mikan you could have warned me" he screamed,

They still were following us, Hotaru and I got a little pissed off,

"Didn't think we'd use it" she muttered,

"Use what?" Ruka asked,

"Wait and watch" I told them,

She passed me a lighter while I took the dynamite and lit it, though before lighting it, Hotaru warned Tsubasa this time,

She threw it at cars behind us while I drove at full speed

And with that we had reached the borderline,

"Now do you think I'm capable of protecting myself" Hotaru questioned to a shocked ruka while he simply nodded his head,

I stopped the car at a house which was pretty big, we got out of the car,

"Whose house is this?" Koko questioned,

"Ours" I said walking into it, while others followed me.

A guy was sitting in a three piece suit, his back was turned towards the rest of us,

"Koko I wanted you to meet someone" I said cheekily,

"Hey Yomi, it's been a long day without my friend" Kitsuneme remarked,

Koko's smile dropped while the others were like oh my god

"Where were you from the past 1 year ?" he asked harshly,

"Hiding" he muttered

"Why" koko asked,

"I was a traitor" kitsu said,

"You were not a traitor you had to be there for Anna" I revolted,

Koko looked in questioning at us that's when Anna walked in with a baby girl,

"Kitsu look at your Koko, he's fussing on eating she complained not realizing our presence.

"Anna" kitsu said urging her to look up on us,

"I named him after you" he said with a smile towards koko

"Mikan" she said giving her kid to kitsu and rushing in to hug me,

"Hey guys" she said welcoming,

"Oh my gosh look at mother Anna, but I swear anna if I didn't have a fiancé I'd probably marry you" Tsubasa said hugging her tight,

He got a hit from Misaki for that one, the others got along with them, koko and Kitsuneme were back to pranking, they actually made Natsume and Ruka eat a bitterguard pizza, telling them that Hotaru and I made it , while we bursted out laughing,

Ruka and Hotaru made up , though I doubt he'll ever be able to lie to her.

I was sitting on Natsume's lap,

"That was pretty badasstic what you did to me back then you know" he whispered into my ears,

"Is it now?" I asked seductively,

"Mhmm" he said and kissed me a searing kiss ,

"Guys get a room" Koko said pretending to puke,

"Tells a guy who can't remove his lips from his spouse" ruka shot back,

"Okay people no talking at dinner table" Misaki said coming in with apron,

"Family prayer time" Anna said ringing the bell,

"Koko bless our table" Natsume said, we joined hands,

"Thanks god, for food, mainly or else I have no idea how I'd survive, thanks giving us the newest addition of our family, thanks for not letting Natsume and Ruka do the biggest of their life, mostly thanks for bringing Mikan back" Koko said.

I rose a toast "For family"

"For family" they said while we cheersed (don't know if the word exists)our glasses,

And this my dear was something I wouldn't give the world for anything

**_"Family."_**

Natsume and I got married we have a kid named Takuumi, same goes for ruka and Hotaru they too got married, and have 2 kids named Saki and Zayn, Koko's and Sumire's kids name is Kaden, Misaki's and Tsubasa kid's name is Kylen.

And Life could never have been more sweeter.

* * *

**_Present time (if you guys have to read the prologue for this otherwise you won't understand this)_**

Ruvia's pov

I had read a story which thought me something gravely important, about family, about friends, about love, about hope, mostly upon never giving up,

_The next day in school,_

Takumi's gang came around, they sneered at me and were gonna use their alices against me, I nullified it their alices, and froze them up to the neck,

_Epilogue _

Later they came around asking sorry I guess Saki finally gave them a dose or something.

I forgave them,and we actually grew to be friends, with a strong bond. Did I forget to mention I fell in love with that ass Takumi, he too did, I met his parents they all were living together, they knew I knew they're story somehow,

I became a writer, a good one, I published a story, which was the story of my life , quite a hit it was , not meant to brag but seriously,

_But one thing I came to know was that the lake of past was never found, Again._


End file.
